Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle
by Waltz Alone
Summary: Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring! So many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really is fab being married...
1. Guess Who's Back?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But her marital bliss is soon overshadowed by the cons of being married – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

And… I'm back! With the sequel you've all been waiting for! (sure.) the sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic!

XD; Anyways… long story short, Sakura needs to learn to grow up in this fic. But will she be able to? I mean, after all, she's only twenty-three now… Read to find out and be sure to drop me a review XD

- _Love, Waltz Alone_

-

-

* * *

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 1 – Guess Who's Back?**

**-**

-

-

Ok. DON'T PANIC. Do _not_ panic.

Take a deep breath, exhale_, without looking like a monkey_… He said he hated… No, he said he _liked_… Oh my God, I am the world's worst girlfriend ever! I don't remember what my boyfriend likes! _AHHH!_

Hmm, may be I should buy both…. But that'll cost… Oh, the dilemma. If I buy this, he might really like the other one, and… vice versa! Oh, dammit, Sakura! Think, think… Oh. I can call him and ask him! Except… he said not to call him while he was away on business trips… He's in Australia right now.

Well, the first and last time called him when he was on a trip… I was on speakerphone, unintentionally… and let's just say that some old guys got to hear me talking dirty.

That's why it's so hard having such a busy boyfriend! But he's so hot. And we've been together for almost a year…

Oh, the hell with it, I'll just buy him both and give him the receipt. Or give the one he doesn't like to charity, _or_ to Eriol. Oh, the possibilities. _And_ I could ask him to buy me something in place of my lost money. So, it's a win-win situation.

But… he's always telling me about how I "waste my money all the time."

Like he has any right to say that! I mean, just 'cause I'm his girlfriend… and secretary. It doesn't mean he has to ban me from my passion.

I stare at the two shirts in front of me; one beige Ralph Lauren, and a deep green Armani. And there is also this tie that would look absolutely sexy on him with that other shirt I got him last week…

Wait. He uses Armani aftershave, so he _must_ like Armani… But may be he only likes the fragrance? I don't know. I'm really lost.

Then an idea hits me; call Eriol, Syaoran's best friend! Yes!

So I set the two shirts on my arm, take my cell phone out from my chic Chanel purse and dial his number. He answers after five rings, and when he does, all I hear is a baby wailing and screaming. "Call-me-back!" his strained voice yells. Then he hangs up.

It takes me a while until I put my cell phone back. Well then… I'll just buy both. And that tie. Only… Syaoran once complained that I buy him too much stuff. But that was only once. Plus, it's kind of good to spoil your boyfriend. I think. Yep. Besides, these things will only add up to…

$448.

No way. Two shirts and a tie? I make a quick mental calculation;

-

Ralph Lauren - $124

Armani - $ 224

Sexy tie - $100

-

Bullshit. No way. What a rip off! It's all for my sexy boyfriend! There should be a _discount _for buying your hot boyfriend stuff. Then Syaoran's voice echoes in my head so realistically, I actually flinch. "I don't need any more shirts." I could so imagine him say that. Hell, I just heard him say that.

_Huh?_

I whip around, only to come face-to-face with my boyfriend.

_The_ Syaoran Li.

He smirks, his _gorgeous_ amber eyes crinkling along with his lips. He bends down, takes the items and places it on a random counter. "What are you doing here?" I ask, my mouth wide open in disbelief. Syaoran shuts my mouth by lifting my chin. "Aren't you glad to see me?" he raises his eyebrows. "Well… you're supposed to be in Australia! And you said you weren't going to be back until tonight!" I say carefully. He shrugs and conceals my lips with his for a brief moment.

Mmm. He tastes like coffee…

"I didn't want to risk missing the party, so I ordered a private jet," he grins smugly. I roll my eyes as he holds my hand and leads me out of the shop, then out of Saks 5th Avenue. Empty handed. I don't believe it.

As we walk through the parking lot, I casually ask, "Syaoran, you know those shirts I was looking at? Which one did you like?" He stares at me. "Which one was which?"

"Well, the beige one was Ralph Lauren and the green one was Armani."

"Armani," he says without hesitation, looking at me weirdly.

_I knew it! _

Wait… shit. Now that I think about it…

Oh yeah. He went out with Ralph Lauren's cousin, Blond Bitch Longlegs… I mean, Emily Lauren. DAMMIT! Well, it's hard to remember someone you've only met like, once, and… hated to her guts.

Darn it.

I should just start a list of what he likes and hates.

I glance over at him as he puts on his Armani shades. Wow. He's so hot. He reminds me a bit of Orlando Bloom, and the_ really_ young version of Tom Cruise.

Well, he's so hot, I once secretly doodled "Sakura Li" on my memo pad while receiving calls at his office. Then he came in, and I'm not sure if he saw it or not… It was pretty big and obvious, with hearts and doves and everything. I hope he didn't because, I mean, I only wanted to see what it looked like! I don't want him getting wrong ideas, you know?

Well… also… I wondered about… our sex life. I mean, if we can go _that_ far when we've dated for a year, how far _can_ we get if we're married?

A grin breaks out on my face at the thought, but I don't drool. I'm just curious, after all. And I'm a mature woman. I mean, sure, it'd be cool having a diamond ring to show off, and to be able to say, "This is my husband: You know, a girl can dream.

Oh my God. I momentarily forgot about my boyfriend being the modern-day Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shit. I hope he didn't hear anything…

Syaoran wordlessly opens the door to his new, shiny black Porsche for me, and as I get in, I make sure to take a whiff of the air. I scowl at the unpleasant smell. As he gets in, I smack his arm. He frowns. "What was that for?" "Smoking, you pothead!" I say, waving my hand in the air. He rolls his eyes, laughing. "I think I'm entitled to one smoke a day, if you remember my job." I pause. "Well, yeah… but still! What if I die from secondhand smoke?" I retort, watching him laugh.

"You'll be widowed before we even get married!"

Oops. That just sort of slipped out.

Syaoran looks over at me with interest, and I blush in embarrassment. I don't know what he's thinking though, because you see, unlike him, I'm a normal human being. He wordlessly pinches my cheek, kisses it and begins to pull out of the parking lot. Oh God. Awkward moment there…

"So?" he finally speaks up, as normal as he ever is… If he really_ is_ normal. "What did you get for Eriol and Tomoyo?"

Glad of the change of topic, I start excitedly, "Oh, you know, something every married couple needs!" Oh shit. I screwed that one up.

He doesn't seem to notice, to my relief. "And what's that?" he honks irritably at a slow-going Benz in front of us. "_Well,_" I say, glancing at him nervously, "I got them cool clothes that look _gorgeous_ together! Like, Tomoyo's and Eriol's outfits will look… married… yeah…" I trail away, noticing his smirk.

I flush as he nods. "Very thoughtful of you_. Clothes._ I would have _never_ expected it from you."

"Oh, shut up!"

He grins boyishly. And oh man, is he gorgeous. He's like, all the good-looking Hollywood stars in one. Those sunglasses make him _look_ like one. I just wanna…

"I know I'm hot and all, but it's pretty hard to focus on the driving if there's sexual tension going on right beside me, darling," he raises his eyebrows at me. I fluster. Here we go with the "Darling" again… He even called me that _before _we went out. Seriously. The guy's a hypocrite. But a _very _sexy, loveable one, too…

After stopping by at his flat then mine, we pull over at Eriol's place; a huge, ancient, antique mansion that's been in his family for years. It reminds me of Syaoran's family house, but this one's got a more European feel to it, with the old English style design and all.

Although Eriol and Tomoyo don't like having maids and butlers, only a housekeeper, a gardener and a nanny, today is an exception. They've hired ushers at the grand doors and security all around the property.

The garden's decorated lavishly with flowers and candles, and I see bartenders and musicians. As the ushers greet us, sign us off and let us in, two butlers take our gifts in. The foyer is normal, but the corridor leading to the living room is decorated beautifully with bouquets of flowers, spelling out "Happy Anniversary."

I can't believe it's been a year since they married… And that Syaoran and I have been together for almost that much. I jump as I hear a familiar screech from the living room. When we get there, I watch in amazement as Tomoyo holds up a giggling little Danny, her bare arms and Marc Jacobs shirt wet with… baby burp.

She turns to look at me with a evil look in her eyes, but they soften as she grins. "You're here! Can't believe Syaoran actually took an early plane," she raises her eyebrows as Syaoran shrugs. "Today's a special day," he says, bending down to say hi to Danny.

I can't help but smile at the sight of Syaoran with babies. It just seems so… nice. He grimaces as Danny holds his fingers, leaving streaks of chunky liquid on them. "Yeah… I'll just leave you two to look after your… female duties," he pecks me on the cheek before dashing out of the room. Tomoyo and I start giggling helplessly. "Well, I need to change – again," she rolls her eyes. "This is the third outfit of the day. I might as well just stay naked."

"I think Eriol would be happy with that," I smirk as she wipes Danny's messy face and fingers with his shirt. I follow her up the stairs and into her huge, personal walk-in closet.

Eriol turned his empty storage room into a closet as Tomoyo's birthday treat. Isn't that just sweet? I hope Syaoran does that for me... I'll just have to hint it out for him. Casually.

I blink as Danny is thrust into my hands and Tomoyo wipes her hands in a towel from her pockets. "God, I just need to… chill," she sighs. "But Danny here isn't really helping." She sticks her tongue out at her baby son, who giggles again and coos.

God, I just can't get used to the fact that Tomoyo has a baby. And that she has her own family. It's just… weird.

"Sakura," she calls me, snapping me back to reality, "I think we should start getting ready." She grins excitedly. "You could give the baby to Eriol for me, please," she turns around to find our dresses. I give Danny a smooch before heading towards Eriol's study. The baby coos and reaches up to my face, his chubby (and smelly) fingers pinching my nose as I knock on the door with my foot.

The door swings open, and I meet Syaoran's dazzling amber eyes.

He gazes at me with an unreadable expression (like it's _ever _readable) as he watches me pull Danny's fingers away from my nose and into my hand. A warm smile etches across his face as he bends down to kiss me then Danny, and steps aside for us.

Eriol pokes his head out from behind the couches, grinning and raising his glass of wine. "What's up," he stands up and greets me. ""We're going to get ready, so you and Syaoran can take care of Daniel here," I hand the baby over to Syaoran, and he manfully juggles him and his own glass. "We need to get ready too; the reason we have a bloody nanny is for situations like this," Eriol scowls. "Tell that to her," I shrug. I wave at Danny, kiss Syaoran and head out.

-

-

At last.

It's time for the party.

All the guests are here; our families, friends, colleagues… Eriol told the security to ban all press members, because he hates being on papers.

Syaoran's talking to my dad and Tomoyo's parents. I can see Touya, my annoying big brother, and his wife, Kaho, talking with Syaoran's sisters. I sip my wine and realize Yelan, Syaoran's mom, is coming towards me. I nervously smooth out my chic, light green dress (_Vera Wang_) out, waving at her. She smiles and comes over to me.

Man, she's so elegant… But she's also got this intimidating _aura_ to her… No wonder her son's like, _Obi-Wan._

"How are you, Sakura," she hugs me before taking a look at me and nodding. "You look healthy and well, as usual." I grin, "So do you." There's a pause, and I can hear the band playing a lively tune that reminds me of Fall Out Boy. "It's beautiful out here," she takes a look around the garden. "It is," I nod, taking in the view of the fountains and lanterns.

Before long, Syaoran comes over to me and kisses his mother, holding my hand. "Tomoyo wants us to dance," you know, he says to me, draining his champagne. "Oh?" Yelan smiles, "Go ahead, I'll just busy myself with other people."

As she walks away, Syaoran gives me a full kiss on the lips that makes me giggle. "What were you talking about with my dad?"

"Oh, I told him about how you spilled coffee on me _again,_" he smirks, emphasizing the 'again.' I blush. We _met_ by me spilling coffee on me, and him making my buy food and tea for him to give to his bodyguard. And my dad finds it hilarious. "I also told him about how Eriol and I became best friends by punching each other in the face." "Yeah, then you two were both like, "_No one's ever done that to_ me_ before!_"" I mutter, sighing. _Men._

Syaoran grins. "We always thought I'd be the one to marry first," he says lightly, but I nearly choke on my wine. "But it turns out we were wrong," he sips his glass and turns to me, a curious, innocent sparkle in his eyes. "How 'bout you and Tomoyo?"

I cough, smoothing out my hair and nearly tripping on my high heels. "Well… we… always knew Tomoyo would be the first to go…" Quick. I need to show him I'm not some desperate girl wanting to marry him! "And… we always thought that I'd wait at least… five years after I settled in my job," I nod approvingly. I'm good.

He suddenly starts to choke on his drink, nearly spitting it out. "You're not serious," he says disbelievingly. "You want to marry when you have graying hair?"

I _knew_ he wasn't serious.

"I'll be twenty-seven, and I will have all my ahir, thanks!" I fluster, draining his glass after mine. I wave at Syaoran's four sisters… who might ruin my outfit by hugging me again.

I glance at Syaoran, who's absentmindedly running his hands through mine. After a moment, he wordlessly smiles and kisses me.

And for the rest of the party, we party with Tomoyo and Eriol, not saying one word about marriage.

No that I care_. Really._ Yeah.

Don't you believe me?

-

-

**Chapter 1 – Guess Who's Back? - End**

-

* * *

And! The end of chapter one of the sequel! (woots)

It was pretty long, I know… but I kind of have the fic planned out in my notebook already, and I can't make it shorter if I want to finish this fic within twenty chappies.

Lol! Loved it? Hated it? **Please drop me a review! XD**


	2. Shopaholic's Diamond

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**- **

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Thanks for all those lovely reviews! XD Keep them coming!

Erm… should this fic be at least 20 chappies? Or is that too long?

Please read and review!

Oh. And I've got about 3 more ideas for another CCS fic... if you want a summary, PM meor review! XD

- _Love, Waltz Alone_

-

-

* * *

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 2 – Shopaholic's Diamond **

**- **

-

-

I'm slightly drowsy as I step out of the subway terminal, nearly tripping over my high heels as I make my way within the impossible crowd. I use all my might to not drop my Chanel purse or my numerous, bulging folders. Routinely, I head into a Starbucks and hastily order a tall latte with two sugars and a chocolate muffin. Within those two short minutes, my cell phone rings five times, each about_ some_ complaint or another about _some_ invitation or press package _some_ people didn't receive.

Tucking my folders under my arm and grabbing my order, I hastily make my way back into the crowded street, biting on my muffin to hold it in between my teeth. Resisting myself from swearing at some pervert who just touched my butt, I force my way towards a magazine stand.

"Good morning, Sakura!" a pleasant, balding man greets me from behind it. "The usual, I suppose?" I nod helplessly and adjust my stuff so I can reach inside my purse for my money. Seriously, I should receive an award for being able to juggle all this stuff without dropping it. I give him a usual $30 for my usual papers: USA Today, The New Yorker, New York Post, Vogue (British _and _American), Financial Times, New York Times and Star.

"Thanks," I say, and to my horror, my muffin falls to the dirty ground. Groaning, I take my magazines and squeeze into the moving crowd again. I like my muffin…

Each time my cell rings, I answer it and pretend to not have service or yell that I can't hear a thing… because there are only about a thousand New Yorkers talking loudly over one another on their phones around me.

Finally, I reach the tall, huge, grand, fancy building labeled "Li Enterprise." As I struggle towards the doors in my – um, very dressy shoes, - the nice security guy takes my stuff from my dying arms. "Thanks," I manage to breathe, pushing my hair back from my sweaty forehead. _This _is why being your boss's girlfriend comes in handy. They're all scared I might complain to Syaoran about them and get them fired. But Syaoran's not like that – he knows better. Although I'm sure if there was this _really _bitchy girl or a _really_ horny guy, he'd sack them for me. I hope so.

I carefully take my entire collection of… things back, grin a thanks and walk in through the doors he's opened for me. I pass by the usual skinny bitches lounging by the lobby (having a breakfast consisting of water and more water), and stagger into the elevator. I nearly collapse down after I press the 20th floor button.

When I exit onto Syaoran and my personal floor, I dump all my stuff on the couches and sip on my coffee, beginning to wind down and relax.

"You're late," a low voice comes from behind me. I jump and turn, nearly screaming.

Bad idea.

I've spilled coffee all over Syaoran. _Shit._ Why do I always do that?

Syaoran blinks and stares at me blankly. I gape at him in horror. Slowly, he brings his coffee-strained face to my… _well_, chest, and to my horror, he wipes his face on my shirt. Oh my God! I protest loudly and pull away from him.

"That was a $100 Prada shirt!" I yell, running into the bathroom. He smirks and shrugs. "And this was a $300 Hanes shirt," he sighs. "May be I should just ban coffee in this room."

"At least it was cold," he wipes his face with a towel I throw at him from the bathroom. I grimace apologetically, "Sorry." He pushes a strand of hair from his eyes. "No, no, I'm just glad the shirt wasn't white, like last time," he throws the towel on the coffee table and comes to kiss me. I sigh.

"Take it off," I start unbuttoning his shirt. He raises his eyebrows. "Darling, I think 8 o' clock is a bit too early…" "Oh, shut up, you hypocrite!" I laugh, "I'm gonna wash your bloody Hanes shirt!"

"Oh, well, then, I musn't protest," he grins and strips out of his wet shirt, revealing his oh-always-drives-me-oh-so-insane chest.

"On second thought," I breathe, "I think it's not too early to pick up from where we left off last time…" I grin and lean against him. He smirks and bends down to kiss my forehead. He gazes into my eyes, and there's a moment of silence.

"Sakura," do you really want to wait five years?"

I blink. Then it registers into my head. Oh my God. He just _had _to ruin it… Is he serious? Or is he just playing with me – as usual? Oh God… May be he's going to… May be he's about to-

I nearly fall to the floor when there's a knock at the door. Syaoran looks as irritated as me when the door opens. I glare at that ill-dressed intern with a horrible fake tan. She immediately blushes, mutters an apology, leaves a floppy disk and scurries out.

Syaoran sighs. The moment had passes. He drops a kiss on my neck and heads into his office. "A shirtless CEO," he shakes his head, "Just turns you on, doesn't it?" He winks and disappears behind the door. I smile, heading into the bathroom with his shirt. "It does," I mumble to myself.

I bet he was about to make a joke about the whole five-year-issue. If he was serious, he would have continued. And he would have said it in a more_ proper_ place. _Yeah._ Let's just forget about it. I mean, we've only been together for a year… which is pretty long, but Eriol and Tomoyo have known each other for so much more than that. Just don't think about it. Yeah.

I put the thought away and take my phone, dialing Giorgio Armani's studio. A cold, dreary voice answers. I switch onto my professional, business-like tone.

"Yes, this is Mr. Li's office. Could you send over a shirt for his as soon as possible?" The woman mutters a "It'll be right there," and hangs up.

See, Syaoran has all these connections which is really useful. Like once, he brought me to a Marc Jacobs studio and I got a free, chic jacket! _Way cool._

If we marry and have a kid, we could always get freebies!

This is just a saying… I'm not _really _thinking about marriage.

I head into the bathroom and fill the marble sink with water, looking around the dim room with boredom. I rinse the coffee stain and watch it come out little by little. Then the phone starts to ring, and I rush out the fastest I could and answer expertly, "Good morning, Mr. Li's office."

I scavenge around my messy desk – it's organized but disoriented, you know? – around all the pot-its, notepads, labels, files and discs before deciding to use the memo pad on my computer. "So you're available next week at 10 AM? Oh, I see. 90 percent sure. Hmm? Oh, now it's 95? Alright. That's great. I'll let him know straight away, thank you." I hang up and email the message to Syaoran (he's probably checking emails anyway) and hurry back to the bathroom.

Exhaling deeply, I manage to get the stain out and empty the sink. But before I can squeeze the water out, the phone rings again.

Muttering a few curses, I run back – nearly tripping and breaking off my heels – and answer as flawlessly as before. "Good morning, Mr. Li's office." I roll my eyes as _some _old woman drags on about_ something_ about _something_ about _some_ press package she got from _somewhere_. "I assure you, all of our packages have been proofread – yes, by English-speakers," I frown.

To my relief, the line 2 button flashes, and I quietly press it, leaving the lady to mumble on obliviously. "Hello, Mr. Li's office," I say more pleasantly. There's a pause. "This is an automatic message concerning Mr. Syaoran Li's purchase at…" I groan. "The specified item will be delivered-" Alright, _new couch delivered_, I scribble on to a fresh post it and stick it on my screen. I flick back to Line 1.

"-I think that if this were to happen, it would benefit all of the PR companies even further-"

Oh God. This old hag's still mumbling the same thing!

Line 2's still going, and line 3 begins to flick. I press it.

"Good morning, Mr. Li's office."

"Yes, hello. This is a representative from Union Bank."

Line 2 goes off then blinks again.

"Yes, please hold," I say irritably and switch to line 1. She's still going.

"Yes, Mr. Li's office," I say to Line 2. "Hello, this is the Chanel studios." My eyebrows arch up in interest. Finally. Something_ human_. "Mr. Li ordered a specific item for today, and it's ready. Is he going to pick it up himself, or does he want it delivered?" I frown. Syaoran and Chanel? Uhh… Probably a gift for some chick for a business partner. Hopefully me.

"I'll put you to his line. Please hold." I connect him to Syaoran's phone. "Syaoran! Pick up the phone!" I yell, covering the receiver. I almost instantly hear his professional, emotionless business voice on my phone. "Yes, Syaoran Li here." I quietly hang up and smile. I feel like we're married when we do that. Not that I'm saying anything.

I switch to line 1. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" "Totally," I breathe, "I'll let him in on it when it's possible. Have a good day." I hang up again and turn to line 3. "Sorry for the wait. Union Bank?"

"Yes, we'd like to inform Mr. Li that a new check book is available for him, and if he needs it today, we'd be happy to mail it over." I cover the receiver and shout, "Do you need a checkbook?"

"Yes!" he yells back.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thanks."

Relieved, I hang up and head back into the washroom. I squeeze the water out of the shirt and hang it on the towel rack.

You think this looks tough?

I've done seven calls simultaneously. See? I'm a genius.

-

-

-

More phone calls, more interns, and some guys trying to hook up with me. But by 5 o' clock, I'm more relaxed, reading an article in the New Yorker about Syaoran being the "most successful, young genius." Yet again.

Syaoran comes out wearing a new, crisp white shirt as he comes over to my disorganized desk, peering over my head to see the clustered computer screen. ""_Couch delivered today_,"" he reads and takes off a post-it. "About time. And what's this?" he shuffles though a few memo pads. ""_Hotel opening next week. Lots of celebs and freebies_,"" He smirks. ""_Exclamation mark, exclamation mark…_" I'm guessing you want to go."

I stretch my arms and nod. "Of course! _Freebies_, Syaoran!" "And putting up with old people talking about the soundproof walls, special beds and room service?" he raises his eyebrows skeptically. I shrug and turn the computer off.

"So, is the date still on tonight?" I grin, turning to face him. He nods and brings me to my feet. "I don't have anything; no meetings, no contracts, nothing," he kisses me. "Just the dinner and you."

I organize a few files before remembering something. "Can I drive your car?"

He looks dumbstruck. _"Excuse me?"_

"You said I could! You promised when you blew me off on that lunch!"

"I had a meeting with five banks!"

"Yeah, _and_ you didn't bring me anything from Australia!"

He raises his hands, defeated. "Fine… Dinner's set at 7, and it's 5 now… I _think_ we'll get there in time." I slap his arm. "Shut up! I don't drive _that _slow…"

Which is true. When I'm driving go-carts.

-

-

We head to the parking lot after changing into our dinner outfits – Syaoran with a sexy black shirt and pants with a white tie, and me with a classy black Vera Wang with a low back and layered skirt. I get into Syaoran's cool black Porsche excitedly, adjusting the seats, the mirrors and my hair.

Syaoran mouths, "Oh my God," before buckling me up then himself.

He eyes my chic Gucci heels. "Are you sure you'll be able to drive in those?"

"And why not?"

"You could break them."

I consider it for a moment, then I reach down and remove my shoes. I ignore Syaoran's bewildered look and shove them into his hands. I wordlessly start the engine. Oh, I _love_ that sound. I open my window.

"Drive carefully," he sighs, "I'm only twenty-five.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." With that I step on the pedal, and the car unexpectedly starts to move really fast. Really, _really _fast.

Syaoran buries his face in his hand and I remain calm, slowing down a bit as we head out of the building. They say New York's streets are dangerous, but you know, people can be wrong.

What the hell? Oh my God.

The light didn't even turn green and that Mercedes just zoomed right past me. Not cool at all.

Syaoran takes out his cell phone as we pass the intersection at 17th and Broadway, past the yellow cabs and loading trucks. Without warning, I pick up speed again, and his cell almost flies out of his hands. My bare foot jams on the brakes and we come to a deafening halt. Shit. Syaoran gapes at me in disbelief.

"Close your fucking window before someone shoots you!"

Immediately I hear the angry honking and cursing… I never knew you can use the word "fuck" so many times in a sentence…

"Fuckin' move, you fuckin' bitch!" a gruffy old man hollers at me. This is like, the cleanest version I can hear. Syaoran immediately comes to my defense. "You can fuck _this!_" he yells, giving the man a clear view of his finger.

I instantly start driving again as I choke with laughter. It's a rare sight to see, Syaorna Li giving people swear words _and_ a finger.

Syaoran grins before reaching into his pocket and taking out a lighter and cigarette. I nearly scream. "Syaoran!" "I think I deserve a bit of a slack after that little stunt," he mumbles through the smoke. "Besides, it may be my last."

I reach across for the lighter and throw it out the window. Yet another series of swear words. Parade galore.

_"Sakura!" _

_"Syaoran!" _

There's a moment of silence before we both laugh and drive on. At one point my cell phone rings, but it's illegal to talk and drive at the same time…. And the last thing I want is some NYPD chasing me across the city.

-

-

And we make it. In one piece.

We arrive at the posh restaurant eight blocks away from Le Cirque hotel. _In one piece. _

"Hats off to you, Sakura," Syaoran grins and kisses me. "I told you I could drive," I say proudly before handing him back his keys. "And so you did," he takes my shoulder and leads me into the restaurant.

"Good evening, Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto. Please follow me to your tables," a young waiter bows and starts to walk. We pass by the rich people, a few girls sporting diamonds all over, some with really bad eyebrow waxing, and some who gave me the Manhattan Onceover (although I think they had nothing to sneer about).

And I swear I just saw Ben Affleck and Jennifer Garner! Ooh! And Reese Witherspoon and her husband Ryan!

We come to a table by the window with gold, shimmering curtains and a gorgeous aquarium. A single rose and candle is at the middle of the table, and the waiter pulls the chair up for me. Syaoran gazes at me across the table with a smile and begins to turn off his secondary mobile alerters – his Blackberry, pager, a second cell phone…

I glance up at the ceiling with the glamorous chandelier and beautifully painted clouds and flowers.

The beaming waiter returns to fill our champagne glasses with the golden liquid. " Champagne?" I ask, puzzled. "Not wine? Is there a celebration or something?" Syaoran grins. "You drove my car without wrecking it, or killing one of us," he raises his glass. I can't help resist smirking (I swear, it's addictive when you're with this guy), and I meet it with mine before quietly sipping it.

"Shall we order?" he opens his menu and sighs contently. I nod, suddenly realizing how hungry I am.

-

-

The meal seems to go on forever…

There was this amazing calamari as appetizers… And in between the expensive steak and salad, Syaoran's cell phone rang. I protested, but he merely said, "I'm just doing what every other New Yorker does," and answered it. Turns out it was his sister, and he didn't need to answer it at all.

And then my cell phone rang, but being the more polite one I turned it off.

Now it's dessert time. Although I'm stuffed to the max, I can't _not_ have dessert. I mean, it's a posh restaurant. But I can't really reach the menu without looking like a lazy lump of fat lard in front of all these gossipy girls and celebrities, so I let Syaoran choose for me.

He orders two chocolate feulliantines (whatever the hell that is, it's chocolate, and it's good) and disappears to the bathroom. Hmph. I bet he wants to check on the scores of that World Cup match – there are bloody TVs in there. I know these things… because once, just once, I went in to the washroom and spent about thirty minutes in there because a fashion show I couldn't miss was on… There were couches, too! And Syaoran thought I fainted or dies or something, so he came into the women's bathroom (despite the protests)… I still remember his blank look. I never did anything like that. Haha… Yeah…

He reappears after about two minutes, though (guys are quicker), and grins at me before loosening his tie. I wave my champagne glass at him and lean forward – careful not to make my stomach fold.

"You know that call from Chanel this morning?" I stare at him, and I watch his eyebrows arch. "What'd you order?" He takes a moment to gulp his champagne and looks up at the waiter who comes with the chocolate _things._

He looks at the dessert before gazing at me. "Well, I actually picked it out myself," he smiles, "And let me tell you, it's a work of art." I glare at him. "Is it for Paris Hilton?" I can't resist asking.

Last time, he sent her a gorgeous, simply _gorgeous_ silver Dior watch without even consulting me! For_ another_ bloody hotel opening. Hasn't she got enough rooms to sleep in already?

He laughs. "No," he puts the fork in his mouth. "You should try this. It's really good." I roll my eyes and wordlessly obey. Hey… It's actually really, _really_ good… Well, it's probably worth a fortune, although it's as small as my silver hoop earring back at home.

Syaoran absentmindedly holds my free hand on top of the table, his thumb lazily tracing patterns on my wrist. He's staring at my cake, not even looking at his.

Man, this is like a scene out of a movie… A romantic dinner at a posh restaurant, a hot sexy guy, chocolate cake, and… a _ring_?

My eyes widen as my fork comes in contact with a silvery thing in my… hollow dessert. It's as if… it was put there on purpose… Puzzled, I reach inside the gap and take it out.

Oh my God.

No way. _Yes way._ Holy crap.

It's round… it's silver… it's _gorgeous_… there's a diamond… It's Chanel.

I look up at Syaoran, who has an unreadable, tender expression as he stands up and comes in front of me. I can't stop gaping at him. I can't shut my jaw, I can't move my hands. I look like a fucking statue.

Oh my God. **_OH MY GOD._** Why is he kneeling? _Why is he kneeling down on one knee? _Oh my God.

He takes my hand in his and gazes at me with such love in his eyes it makes me want to cry.

"Sakura," he finally says, his eyes fixed onto mine. "You said you wanted to _wait _until marrying… but I figured… well, I _hoped_ it was just… one of your moments," he gives me a nervous grin.

Chickens will fly. Syaoran Li's grinning nervously.

I make a weird gesture with my head (I don't even know what the hell it's supposed to be), unable to speak or look away. There's a moment of silence in which I feel the entire restaurant watching us. Oh man, Reese Witherspoon and Ben Affleck are watching this…

"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran finally calls my name again. "Will you marry me?"

Oh my God. He said it. The m-word. In a proper sentence. The words seem so… heavenly… so _otherworldly._ My heart pounds feverishly and my eyes are blurry. He wants to marry me. Nothing else matters anymore… This is it. This is our moment.

To my horror, I hear myself sob out loud and I feel my own tears streaming down my cheeks as I squeeze his hands tight_. "Yes!"_ I nearly scream out.

Syaoran smiles that charming smile of his and places the ring on my finger. It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect.

There's a roar of cheer and applause as Syaoran brings me to my feet and kisses me passionately.

I don't believe it.

I'm engaged.

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Shopaholic's Diamond - End**

-

And he scores! (woots) Finally… lol…

Whew… Syaoran's such a romantist… (sighs)

I've got a reviewer saying that this story started off too much like the Shopaholic series, but that was sort of the point… lol… from here on, it's going to be – er, - more me? Lol… you know what I mean. (no they don't.)

**Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! XD **


	3. Shopaholic's Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

I'm so sorry for this late update! I had the chapter ready last week, but when I was reading it, I thought it was really, really weird so I decided to rewrite the whole thing… and that took a while… And alright, I'm trying the best I can to not make it sound too much like Shopaholic Ties the Knot…! And this chapter is pretty long, in my opinion... Well, longest yet, I guess... lol...

Oh. And I've got some ideas for a new fic (again)... one angst, set in ancient Japan, one modern love comedy and one highschool love comedy.

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience! XD I will update sooner this time! lol

- _Love, Waltz Alone_

-

-

* * *

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 3 – Shopaholic's Party**

**-**

-

-

Ok. I'm engaged.

But I'm not going to go overboard. I know some girls go mad, planning a huge, kick-ass wedding for a full year. A year seems to far away, anyway. I mean, it's only the commitment that takes time, you know? Not the dress, the party, the gifts… did I mention the dress? Anyway…. Oh God… _gifts…_ The registries… The _dresses…_ Chanel, Vera Wang, Gucci…

No, Sakura, the vows….

I look at myself in the mirror, ignoring the water dripping down from my hair. I take my hairbrush and place it over my toweled chest. "I, Sakura," I murmur quietly, "take thee, Syaoran…" I frown, trying to remember what comes next.

"A bit too early to be memorizing the oaths, I think," Syaoran's voice makes me jump. He's grinning with just a towel covering him, water glistening on his oh-God-sexy muscles. Seriously. _When_ does he go to the gym?

"I'll die of a heart attack if you keep doing that," I mutter, embarrassed. He kisses my shoulder. "Don't worry," he takes his Armani aftershave. "You'll get used to it." I roll my eyes and close my moisturizer lid, taking a second to admire my perfect ring. It's _sooooo _fab… silver and diamond is just me!

Hmm. May be I should get a dress decorated with diamonds… just for it to match, you know. And glitter. I'm sure Chanel has some… and I could get a matching necklace… and shoes… and get my makeup done professionally… and my hair… and nails… and get a spa treatment…

Yeah. You know, there all just normal things for a new bride.

I smirk, satisfied as I walk into Syaoran's room, slipping into a pair of faded jeans and a cute tank top that just shows my belly button – which has its own silver ring… Yes, I've got a pierce there.

…By accident, actually….

It was a sunny morning, and I was in front of Syaoran's bathroom mirrors, staring at my reflection blankly while listening to music. And well, I was kind of rubbing my earring against my belly button, absentmindedly… Following the beat. (I was in a bra and skirt) and… Oh God. It hurt like hell…. It _bled_. Like, GUSH. I screamed. Well, it hurt, and it bled. Syaoran rushed in and gaped at the blood. I think that he thought I got shot or something, because he couldn't say anything for a full minute before snapping out of it and rushing me to the hospital…. Where I got checked for infection… Then we went to Tiffany and he bought me this really cute belly ring to make me stop whining about the pain. And it actually stopped hurting afterwards.

Syaoran comes to me, dressed in a beige shirt and black pants. He grimaces a t my belly button, obviously recalling how I'd got it. "You're lucky you were okay. Some people… end up bad," he clicks his tongue. I shrug. "That's too bad for them," I close my mascara, admiring my now-long eyelashes. He sighs and goes to his computer, doing his routinely quick mail check. I sit down on the bed and open up my eyeshadow kit.

"By the way, we have to leave soon," he says, typing so fast I can't see his fingers, "Mother wants you to be there when the preparations are being made." He smirks knowingly, "I hope she doesn't make you cook, though." I ignore him and tie my hair up. "Thanks for that. Now I have to do my makeup to match my dress." I grin back, and he sighs and turns back to the monitor.

Tonight, there's going to be a huge party for us. Our engagement party.

Ahhh…. It sounds so posh and elegant!

Yelan, Syaoran's mom, organized the whole thing for us. I just can't believe we're engaged! Everything feels… so same, but different at the same time, you know?

Syaoran stretches after a few moments and shuts off his computer, just as I finish putting my makeup. And it's time to go…

-

-

-

I was meant to be a princess.

As soon as Syaoran pulls over on the long, circular driveway, right beside the beautiful stone steps leading up to the main doors, two butlers come up to us. One opens the door for me and the other for Syaoran, taking his keys to park the car for him. As I admire the gardens, the other butler opens the grand doors for us, revealing the bright, beautiful interior with the bowing maids and people.

Syaoran made me covermy belly button before we left the house, though… But I still feel like a princess, walking down the corridor like this… Later on, I'll be walking down the same hall, beneath the crystal chandelier and alongside the paintings, dressed in my fab dress…

One of the maids takes my carrier bag (with my eveningwear in it) and takes it to the coat room. And all of a sudden, there is an eruption. Literally.

Squeals I can't decipher pierce my ears and I'm pulled into a murderously tight squeeze… In between four tall, pretty women. Who are married and have kids. Weird, _I know…_

"Oh my gosh Sakura! It's been sooo long!"

"Your hair grew! It's so cute!"

"So how is working for the most stuck up, spoiled, rich brat in our family? No offense."

"Ooh! You_ have _to let me do your nails before the party!"

Before I know it, I'm being dragged into the kitchen… Past all the workers setting the flowers and stuff… "Syaoran!" I desperately call, but he merely smirks, waves and starts going up the stairs. _That traitor…_ If he thinks he's getting anything from me today, well, he's not.

…Well, may be he is, but not all of it!

Oh, screw it…

Anyways, I'm led right to Yelan, the tall, beautiful and elegant woman who gives off this really intimidating aura… That's where Syaoran gets his Obi-Wan powers from… She's got the Force, he's got the mind reading thing… And the sisters… well… _Well._ Um… You know… Freaky family.

"Hello, Sakura," she smiles and hugs me, and I can't help but notice how_ fabulous_ her outfit is… So posh! A black suit-ish-kind-of-outfit that looks like it's for business _and_ a night out. Wow. By Prada, too.

I grin nervously and hug her back. You know, it's awkward talking to your boyfriend… I mean, fiancé, husband-to-be's mother.

"So," I slap my side, a bit too hard. "What can I do?"

Yelan smiles as her daughters begin to giggle. "The girls will ask a favour of you while I look after the preparations," she gives them an amused look before turning to talk to the chef and the maids.

I fidget around with my hands nervously. The sisters grin and lead me across the enormous marble floor, past the pale silk walls decorated with gold-framed paintings. And we enter the huge living room with a grand piano, antique couches and matching furniture… and…

Babies.

Oh God.

Oh my God!

They can't possibly…

"Will you babysit our kids so we can go pick up our dresses?" I vaguely hear one of them ask. "A…And all of you need to go?" I stutter, managing not to faint as a dark-haired toddler crawls towards me with hands covered in baby food… at least… I think it's baby food… "Yes!" they say in unison.

"Well, Sakura, thanks and good luck!"

After they exit, there's silence except for the cooing and the wails.

Oh shit. They can't expect me, the bride-to-be, the star of the evening to actually… Oh man. But wait.

If I handle this really,_ really_ well, may be… Syaoran will be impressed, Yelan will be impressed, the sisters will probably be impressed… Everyone will be impressed! Yes! I'll impress my family-in-law. Yes. I'm a genius. I've just got to babysit a few kids. I mean, I've done babysitting when I was a teen. For a day. I mean, one's an infant who can't walk, another is a year old, the twins are three and the other is four! How hard can it be? They're little kids!

-

-

-

I hate babysitting.

It must have been like, the whole frickin day! I probably missed my whole party! I mean, Syaoran and my party! I was here since I got here! And thanks to these monster kids, my perfectly faded Marc Jacobs jeans are ruined! There's goo on it! I don't know what the hell it is and I don't want to know what the hell it is! It's disgusting!

And I have fucking dirt stains on my beige Guess jacket! The twins (both boys) threw a ball at me! No manners at all! And the infant puked on my shoulder… which is gross because I took off my jacket and all I had was a black tanktop… The four-year old kid grabbed my hair (and his fingers were dirty) and pretended to shoot me with a gun. How violent is that! The girl (who can barely talk) is blabbering something to me, holding up a Barbie dressed in a frilly gown.

My head hurts… I'm carrying the infant in my arms, the twins are running around me continuously, the boy is still pretending to shoot me with that stupid gun, and the girl is having a tantrum because her Barbie won't eat the food.

Why the hell did I come here? Oh yeah, my party… I mean, our party… Where the hell's Syaoran? His wife-to-be is about to die right here, thanks to his nieces and nephews!

Speak of the devil, there he is.

He looks so much hotter, since all I've had to look at were little babies.

Then I glare at him. "Get your butt over here!" I snap. He raises his eyebrows and obeys wordlessly. He's about to lean in and kiss me when he smells the baby burp on my shoulder and sees the unknown chunks in my hair. He grimaces and stares down at all his nieces and nephews. "They made you babysit them…" he slowly states, nearly losing his balance as the four-year old abandons his gun (chucking it at my back) and tackles his legs.

"No, really?" I mutter sarcastically, unable to think pleasantly anymore. Syaoran smirks as he brings his nephew up into the air. "You're doing pretty well, actually," he stares down at the twins, who are now running around us in circles. Don't they get dizzy? The girl stopped wailing and turned her attention to the TV, which is safely set on some kids program I don't know.

"Can you please, please take over? I think I'm gonna die," I whine, giving my infamous puppy pout and eyes. His lips twitch as he tries not to laugh. "It's not funny! These kids have something against me! I'm not even kidding!" I gesture at my jacket, with is placed high up on some column so the kids can't reach it. "My jacket's dirty, I smell like baby puke, my jeans are ruined, my-" "Why don't you just ask the maids to look after them?" he looks up with a totally deadpan face.

I gape at him.

The maids.

The bloody maids running around in their little aprons.

Why the hell…

Oh my…

This is…

I control myself and I set the baby down on the couch, resist myself from kicking Syaoran and walk as gracefully as I can manage towards the maid wiping the floor.

"Um, can you please… like, look after the kids for me?" I manage to ask as pleasantly as I can as to not distress the poor maid. She takes a second to observe my mess before smiling sympathetically and getting up. "Sure, miss," she goes towards the living room, to my relief. Syaoran sets his nephew down and comes to me, grinning.

I lean my head against his chest, feeling wiped out. "What time is it?" I mumble. He glances over at his watch. "It's nearly five o' clock," he takes my shoulders and straightens me up. "Time to get ready," he smiles and kisses my forehead, "Tomoyo and Eriol will be here any minute."

I nod. "Where's your bathroom? The one with the huge bathtub?"

He grins and leads me up the stairs. I'm going to have to freshen up, recharge my batteries and look fab before people start arriving. I mean, I'm the bride. To be.

-

-

-

"Sakura Kinomoto! Stay still! Do you want to have geisha eyes?" snaps an irritated Tomoyo, struggling to draw my eyes. I stop fidgeting around with my shoes… Well, they're like, really high… but they're really hot… but they kind of hurt… but I guess I can handle it if it's hot…

And my dress. Oh, my dress… I love my dress. It's a Vera Wang… and…

"Sakura! Chin up! My God, are you the corpse bride or something? Seriously!" Tomoyo slaps my cheek to snap me out of my stupor. "Sorry! It's just… it's really weird! You know…" I trail away, letting her apply mascara on my lashes.

"I know how you feel, I've been through it," she smiles and steps back, satisfied with her work. "I outta be a professional makeup artist or something! Seriously, I'm good!" she grins, swinging her hair back. I laugh and roll my eyes. "Talk about being narcissistic," I say, shaking away my nervousness. I mean, I probably will look better than half the skinny bitches tonight. I mean, I'm the Bride-To-Be-Who-Overcame-The-Evil-Children.

"You're ready," Tomyoo beams and hugs me. "Let's head down and get the party started!"

-

-

Alright. Maybe my fabulous, gorgeous, chic black cocktail dress with beaded patterns on the skirt, a low back and glittery straps is very expensive and very stylish.

But… but… why couldn't I have that absolutely Hollywood-style white Chanel gown that skinny girl's wearing? How come she's outshining me? In _my_ party? _Our_ party, _our_ party.

I've quietly come down the stairs with Tomoyo, who immediately joined Eriol for a champagne as I went off to look for Syaoran.

The amount of guests is unbelievable.

I mean, this house is huge, and it almost seems crowded! There are pin-thin women and girls in designer dresses, probably custom made (comparing to them, my wardrobe is nothing!), well-dressed men who seem to think themselves important, and a bunch of seniors with champagne talking to each other. There's a pianist on the grand piano in the living room, and a gentle, pleasant tune is flowing through the house.

Some girls are giving me the Manhattan Onceover as I pretend to be admiring the Chinese vases on the art columns, purposely fidgeting around with my Louis Vuitton diamond necklace that matches my ring perfectly. And at that moment, I smell that familiar Armani fragrance as Syaoran comes up to me and kisses me fully on the lips. I would have gladly done some more PDA (to show the girls that this is in fact, my fiancé, who is hot, rich and sexy… and to relieve myself from the unfamiliar crowd), but I spot Yelan and I quickly pull back.

You know. It's awkward…

Syaoran takes my shoulder and hands me a champagne glass from the passing waitress, sipping his own. "So, do you know these people?" I ask as we walk around. Syaoran shrugs. "Some are family, most are business people…. I actually was talking to your dad before I came here," he gives a nod at some guy who waves at him.

"Yeah? I'll go talk to him later, then…" I manage to turn my head behind his shoulder when a yawn breaks out. Syaoran gives me an amused look. "Bored already" he grins. "Engagement parties are nothing like clubbing," I whine. He smirks, skimming around the crowd as we pass by them. "Well, I think I've greeted enough people," he says, almost tripping over a cascading flower arrangement and grinning.

I look over the long table draped in clean white, decorated with flowers and food. "And?" I force myself to look away from the dessert. No dessert or my dress will rip. It's small enough already. Well, of course dress sizes are smaller than normal clothes…

Syaoran plays with the back of my necklace, sending a tingle down my neck. "Do you want to head to the bathroom with me? It's pretty _posh_ in there, as you would call it," he smirks. Oh God. I expected it, but I can't help but giggle like a little girl. I mean, it's my husband-to-be! Of course he wants to… and I want to… collaborate. If that's the right word… It sounds like the right word.

"Lead the way," I grin.

And on the way, we encounter a few familiar faces…

My brother, Touya, and his wife, Kaho… (Touya was grumbling about something while Kaho was complimenting me about something…) then Tomoyo and Eriol (who were taking turns calling the nanny to make sure Danny was not kidnapped, killed, burned, drowned or anything… every five minutes…), Syaoran's sisters (I didn't talk to them), Yelan and my dad, Fujitaka, and a few people from work.

Finally, we enter the sumptuous ensuite, complete with racks of luxury soaps and bottles of perfume, a comfy couch and a huge bathtub… I actually took a bath here before dressing up. I love it here. It's so… princess-like.

Anyway… Syaoran sets his glass down on the counter and immediately pulls me into a make out-session… and, well… you know we're both bored… or at least I'm bored. We begin… fooling around.

The next thing I know, I'm up on the counter with his hand up my dress and his tie somewhere behind me. At one point someone knocked on the door, but we ignored them and continued on… I think my underwear cam off. I'm not sure. I think I drank too much champagne. I feel all giddy and giggly. Well, I always do, when we're… fooling around.

Syaoran suddenly breaks away from the kiss to gaze straight into my eyes, though his hands stay where they are… I blink, taking the chance to lean against the cool mirror.

"Move in with me," he says, his voice a bit husky.

I blink once more. "Huh?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. He smirks.

Well, I guess I should have been ready for this, since… well, we're getting married, and today's our engagement party… and… well, when you're married you live in the same house. Duh. Stupid me.

"What if the bedsprings break?" I blurt out once more, unable to help it. Syaoran gives me a weird look before throwing his head back in laughter. "I think I can afford a few mattresses," he grins, kissing my lips. "Does that mean yes?"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I," I sigh dramatically. He smirks. "No, you don't."

With that the… session begins again… and I manage to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror behind Syaoran.

I have a gorgeous ring on my wedding finger, a fab dress and necklace, a hot, caring fiancé who loves me.

_Remember this,_ Sakura… this is one of the happiest moment of your life…

I can't help but grin at my reflection in the mirror before turning my attention back to Syaoran.

And it's a miracle no one except Tomoyo and Eriol realized what happened after we finally returned downstairs for the banquet… because I think we both looked _very _much like people who just did what we were doing…

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Shopaholic's Party - End**

-

Alright, I think I paid back the late update with this enormously long chapter. Lol…

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! XD


	4. Shopaholic Matures?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience! XD

Special thanks to SugarQuill Cutie for sitting beside me, BETAing this chapter, forcing me to upload today, and helping me with the typing up of my very very VERY messy "manuscript."

- _Love, Waltz Alone_

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 4 – Shopaholic Matures?**

**-**

-

-

I'm a grown woman now.

I have always been, but it's like I've gone through puberty all over again. Minus the thoughts of how I might have a tumor because of the unfamiliar blood in the toilet… or the first time I shaved and walked around, oblivious to my razor burns…

No, I'm engaged, thanks to this gorgeous ring!

_And_ I'm moving out of the flat I've lived with Tomoyo in since we got out of high school.

I have grown up…

But as Tomoyo and I watch the movers do their job, we can't help but sniff. I mean, was our home, but Tomoyo got married, and now I'm getting married. We've moved on. Grown up. It's just _so_ tragic… This is such an emotional moment…

I mean, sure, Syaoran's place is as luxurious as the Four Seasons in Vegas, which I've yet to spend a night at… but…

Tomoyo gives another sob and squeezes my hand. "I don't believe," she says for the thirtieth time, "You're moving out!" We begin to sob out in unison and hug each other. I see Syaoran sigh as he enters the flat, still talking on his cell. He reaches in his pockets for a smoke, but catches my eyes and stops. He sighs again before frowning, his eyes dropping to arctic temperatures.

"Yeah, but the fucking reason I have a fucking assistant is for fucking situations like this, right?" his jaw clenches – bad sign, "What's the point of paying him what I pay when shit like this happens?" he pauses and looks onto the boxes the movers are carrying out, his eyes softening a little. He covers the receiver and gapes at me, "They're _still _moving your shoes?"

"They take up more room when they're in their boxes!" I fluster.

"_You kept the shoe boxes?_"

"It's for sorting them out later!" I explain patiently.

Syaoran sighs, defeated, and switches back to his pissed-off-work-mode. "Alright, just shut the fuck up for a moment! I'm the boss, remember?" He heads out to the now-empty balcony. It's probably that new dimwit who's supposed to help him with some new deal…

-

-

It takes another hour for the flat to be cleared, and for Tomoyo and me to stop crying. We wipe the floors until the flat looks brand new.

Tomoyo sighs. "Well, it looks like it's ready. I should get going," she grimaces, "I'm meeting my mom in a bit."

I nod and hug her. "Thanks for coming."

She smiles, waves at Syaoran and heads out. I sigh out loud as Syaoran comes to kiss me.

"Ready to go?" he says, pocketing his cell phone.

I pause to look around the apartment for the last time. "Yeah," I say and force myself to exit the flat, then the building without a tear.

I've grown up. And it's only 12 o' clock.

-

-

Soon, we're in Syaoran's $100,000 penthouse in the centre of the Big Apple. I have the perfect keychain for my new set of keys. It's silver – like my ring – and has lttle charms of a purse, a shoe and a shopping bag.

Anyways, the apartment is amazing. It's so modern and sexy, furnished in real subtle earthy toned furniture. I love the wooden floor… and the long, wide windows overlooking the city… The windows are etched all across the side of the living room, right beside the foyer. I love it…

Syaoran immediately sighs at the boxes scattered in his… o_ur _house.

"This house is screaming for a housekeeper…" he mutters before taking off his shoes and loosening his tie. "Nope," I raise my chin as I look around the familiar place. "_I _can cook and clean."

Enjoy this moment, Sakura… cook something up! "I know!" I clap my hands together. "I'll make sandwiches!" Syaoran instantly grimaces and holds my hand. "I don't want you cutting your pretty fingers off, Sakura," he sighs dramatically and reaches for the phone, dialing a number I recognize.

I frown as he raises his eyebrows at me. "Hello? Pizza Hut?"

I gape at him in disbelief. He's ordering pizza for our First Lunch Together In Our Newly Shared Apartment? That's just not cool!

Syaoran orders and hangs up, grinning and hugging my shoulders. "At least no harm will be done to you except a few extra calories," he kisses my pout. I like pizza, but this is just insulting!

Hmph. Just because I tend to make things a_ bit_ burnt…

-

-

So, all day, we eat the pizza and begin to clean up. It was really cool, because I used to basically only come here for… uh… nights. And not usually to relax and clean like this. The only place without boxes is the kitchen, with its cool marble breakfast counters and stools. We hang some pictures up, unpack my boxes, make out on the floor, wipe the floors, make out some more on the couch… and it goes on.

This is a joyous and intimate moment you know? It wouldn't be surprising if we were already clothes-less. Which is kind of true… because my shirt's lying on the couch there, and Syaoran's shirt is somewhere in the bathroom. He spilled coke on it. Not me. _Really._

And now, we're both slumped out in the living room and all the boxes have actually been unpacked and thrown away. It's almost eleven, but the day can't be over yet… I mean, it's our "First Day of Sharing Apartment" Day. Being the younger one with more stamina (I smirk inwardly), I crawl over behind him and place my chin on his shoulder.

Feeling all giddy, I begin nibbling at his earlobe, getting his attention. "Syaoran," I whisper huskily, "Maybe we could just wind down… and see where the night takes us..."

Oh God. I'm going to giggle. Where'd that just come from? _See where the night takes us,_ oh man.

Syaoran's lips are twitching suspiciously, too. He leans back and nuzzles my neck before sliding down to lie down on my knees. "I love you," he whispers, pushing away strands of ever-so-messy hair. Now I _really_ got the giggles…

Life is perfect.

"I love you too," I whisper back. I feel his hand move up my stomach and cup my breast as I lean down to kiss him. (Sort of like the Spider-man kiss.)

And let's just say… the Night led us pretty far.

-

Stupid Night.

Now I can't even hold my coffee. I hope I don't spill it on Syaoran again. I yawn, accidentally cracking my neck and stretching my aching back. Man, I bet Syaoran's hiding a pack of Viagra somewhere. _Seriously_… Well, if he actually is using it, I can't complain.

I drain my coffee and place it in the sink before following Syaoran out of his flat. I mean, our flat. I think he feels as rigid as I do, because he winces when he bends down to get into his car. I guess I was wrong about daily sex in marriage… but sex burns calories!

After we've all got our essentials - more coffee from Starbucks, muffins and the daily papers, we've arrived at work. We enter through the stupid rolling doors. I nearly trips but he grabs me just in time, clicking his tongue. It was a perfect moment to show the company that we are, in fact engaged and very much in love. So are pucker up and make ready to kiss fully on the lips…

But before I could, we were attacked by the brightest flash I've ever experienced. It kept coming from all directions in rapid fire as I stood, still in Syaoran's arms. I feel myself stagger as I realize the entire huge lobby is full of reporters and cameramen. Cameras and microphones are shoved into our faces, flashes continue to fire.

"Sakura, how does it feel to be engaged one of New York's most successful man?"

"Syaoran, is it awkward to have your fiancée working for you?"

"Can you describe your secret engagement party to us?"

"Syaoran, what's your comment on Emily Lauren's new boyfriend?"

I nervously glance at Syaoran. His face is stony, his jaw clenched_. Oh shit_. I wince as I prepare myself for his scary outburst.

"**_SECURITY!_**" he yells so loudly that the reporters flinch, one actually dropping his camera.

Syaoran grabs my hand and walks towards the elevators as the security guards rush to make a path for us. As soon as the elevator doors close, he relaxes. I catch my breath as he pulls me into a hug.

"I guess word spreads fast," I breathe. He nods, sighing and ruffling his hair.

We finally exit onto our peaceful and quiet floor. "Well," he pecks me on the cheek, "I'll se you later." He disappears into his office. I slump down on my chair, still numb with the light spots in my view.

I nearly fall down my chair as the phone gives a shrill ring. _Line one, line two, line three…_ all blinking. Shit. Here I go again.

I clear my throat and pick up the phone. "Syaoran Li's office."

"_OH MY GAWD!_ Are you like, his fiancée? HII! I'm like, Syaoran's, like, ex-, _ex-,_ ex-…"

I roll my eyes and flick to line two. "Syaoran Li's office."

"Hello," says a more mature woman, "This is Kim Height, and I am a lawyer specializing in divorce."

I wince.

"May I please congratulate Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto on their engagement. If they're possibly looking for a lawyer in the future for divorce, my number is-"

"Yes, thank you," I snap, "Good day to you too." I hang up.

I get engaged and they want us to consider divorce?_ HA!_

I pick up line three. "Syaoran Li's office."

"Hello," an old man greets, "This is Maple Funeral Homes. May we be the first to congratulate on Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto's betrothal."

I gape at the receiver.

"What better present is there than adjacent lots for the happy couple? There is a perfect-"

"Yes, I don't think that's necessary… yet. Thank you," I hang up.

Maybe we should be cremated instead… _NO, Sakura!_ Don't listen to them! They're just doing their jobs. They want us to divorce then die.

I pick up line one and smoothly hang up. I'm good… until the phone rings again. Oh God. I forgot. Syaoran's like, a media favourite these days… because, well, of me! And the endless phone calls and emails prove that…

-

-

It isn't until around noon I actually have time to read my papers…

Oh look… Syaoran and me… more us… and _more_ us…

Headlines scream out, "New York's Most Waited Wedding" and "NYC's Newest Hot Engagement!" I can't help but grin at all this publicity! And to think I look hot in all these pictures, and not half-blinking or half-naked, like last time…

I flip through my Vogue and nearly choke on my coffee.

Me.

Me walking into Barney's in my sexy, lux black Chanel jacket, outlined with silver chains, a black shirt, white Guess skirts and huge Chanel shades… topped with a Chanel layered chain necklace.

I look _hot_. When did this happen? Wow… I never knew… I've got to keep wearing hot clothes!

The caption reads, "The Mrs. Syaoran Li-to-be, Sakura Kinomoto, 23, knows how to pull off a simple and sexy look! Wrapped in Chanel and Guess, she looks absolutely gorgeous.

Oh wow. I'm _sexy._ I can pull off a _sexy look._ _Oh wow!_! I have to cut this page out and show it to Syaoran, then keep it in an album to show our children…

I eagerly flip through Star magazine and grin as I see me on the CHIC girl of the week! I think this was when I getting out to go clubbing with Syaoran, because I'm wearing khaki capris, a creamy cardigan and a black tank top that shows off my for-once flat stomach and my belly ring! Oh man.

"Looks like the soon-to-be-the-bride-of-Syaoran-Li is ready to party! She looks flirty and slim in the boyish capris, which she glammed up with her shirt and her heels."

I giggle to myself and spin around in my chair. I'm becoming a celebrity! I take a moment to stare down the window overlooking the busy street. The pin-thin girls and women in designer clothes… they'll all see my fabness!

Speaking of fabness…

I starer down at my ring and smirk.

I think I just might go down and talk to the girls…

Life is good. Life is_ perfect_. Nothing can go wrong!

I mean, Syaoran and I are the new Nick and Jessica! It's a match made in heaven…

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – Shopaholic Matures? - End**

-

Weird chapter… (sweatdrops)

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! XD


	5. Shopaholic on a Roll!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!! XD

I will try my hardest to update more often… I've just been so busy lately… OTLll

Ooh! **And I've gotten a new story idea**!!!! XD

It's based on my fave book, _Twilight_ and _New Moon_… I already have the prologue done, but I'm not going to upload it until I make the fic more original and planned out…  stay tuned! XD

- _Love, Waltz Alone_

-

-

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 5 – Shopaholic on a Roll!**

**-**

-

-

Life is good.

Yesterday, Tomoyo and I went dress-shopping… it was more like dress-hunting, actually… Well, after a week of consulting Brides, Martha Stewart Weddings and all those magazines, we both agreed on a single, amazing, gorgeous dress for me. It was weird… since I helped Tomoyo pick her dress when she was getting married, and now she was helping me…

Anyways, the dress from Chanel was…_ the_ dress.

A sleek white with a long, traditional train, diamonds scattered everywhere… the sleeves also was decorated with sparkling diamonds… I fell in love with the diamonds. It was the perfect dress. After buying it, we spent the whole day shopping for matching accessories and shoes… and also placed a Vera Wang dress on hold, because… well, what if I spilled coffee on my first dress? It's boring to watch the same dress all day anyway…

_Yes._

And even today, life is perfect.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and I are in Tiffany together to register today!

(Only Tomoyo and I know that I snuck in an extra list at Bloomingdales last week… though the first one doesn't really count.)

It's so bright and pretty…

Syaoran raises his eyebrows as he talks to his mom on the phone. "July? That's only a couple months away…" he trails off with a glance at me. "But then again, Sakura's already starting her bridal registries… so…" he sighs, flashing his crooked smile.

I grin nonchalantly and link arms with Tomoyo. "You're the expert; you help me pick out the best!"

Tomoyo grins back, leading the way towards the displays.

I eye the glasses, tables, saucepans… _Ooh!_ Saucepans! We'll need those to cook sauce… I think. Right? I think I'm right.

"Are you sure you'll even know how to use these, Sakura?" Eriol asks uncertainly as we walk past the aisles. "Maybe you should just hire a chef instead?"

I scoff in response. "_Part_ of being married is doing housework, Eriol!" I'm glad I could use the _m_-word freely now… without the awkward tension and all. Syaoran grimaces. "You _do _know instruction manuals for these don't actually tell you how to cook?"

"That's why there are cookbooks, genius," I roll my eyes and turn away from them. _Stupid men._

"Ooh! Tomoyo! Aren't those adorable?" I point excitedly at a set-up table with pink pottery cereal bowls and matching napkins.

"You know I hate cereal," Syaoran catches my eyes, "And so do you, for that matter."

Tomoyo ignores him for my benefit. "I think they're fab. Write it down!" she hands me that list paper and a pen from the dispenser. We shouldn't have brought the guys… They're a drag. At least when it comes to shopping…

Syaoran takes a frying pan and pretends to smash Eriol's head with it. Eriol plays along and fakes a concussion… or something along that line. Then they laugh. Boys will be boys.

When we come to an aisle with more pans and little utensils, things get confusing. I spot a girl with a ring on a finger… which is a teeny bit smaller than mine. Not that I'm comparing or anything… And she's looking at a… griddle? Skillet? Ridged-surfaced pan? How ridged does a pan have to be?

I see Tomoyo writing down some more codes in front of glass caviars as Syaoran examines a shiny... thing. "Lobster crackers?" he frowns. "Why would you want to crack lobsters when you can just go out and eat them? Who _needs _these?"

Before I can retort, Eriol's also being pessimistic. "Bloody hell, a $500 teapot," Eriol comments in a sudden British accent. Seriously, I'm just about ready to shove a fork up their asses. No, Sakura, focus on the yogurt maker… nourishing, low-fat yogurt maker…

Then my eyes halt at the highlight of my day – _so far._

A pair of matching aprons, one blue with a boy stick figure and the other pink with a girl stick figure.

That is the sweetest, _sexiest_ thing I've ever seen – since I met Syaoran, I guess. I need it. I want it. I gotta have it. I'm gonna have it.

Syaoran follows my gaze and gapes at what he sees. Tomoyo squeals in delight while Eriol laughs at Syaoran's reaction. "I bet even Jamie Oliver will want us on his show if we wear those!" I grin, eagerly jotting down the numbers.

"Jamie Oliver," Syaoran repeats slowly, "Yeah, and that's bound to boost my career further up."

I ignore him again. "Ooh! Waffle makers! You like waffles, I like waffles, perfect!"

Oh my God, this is so much fun! Shopping for free! Shopping so other people can buy me all this stuff! They should add dresses as a part of bridal registries! I mean, a dress is an essential for brides! And makeup. Can't forget makeup. Or a spa treatment. And a shopping spree at Saks!

I love being a bride…

I should make Syaoran propose every year. No, every month. Even better, every week! I mean, he's got enough money. He should love me enough to do that. Definitely.

Anyways, we finally reach the monitor, ready to create the list. I press the screen. And again. And again. Syaoran patiently holds my hand. "Just wait…" And finally, the menu loads up. I begin punching in the letters.

-

-

**Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto's List**

Juicer

Toaster oven

Cocktail table

Cocktail cabinet

Waffle maker

Matching aprons

Herb choppers

Pottery cereal bowls X4

Frozen yogurt maker

Saucepan

Griddle

Skillet

Pot

Cutlery set X4

Napkin holders X8

Frying pan

Salt and pepper shakers

Teacups X4

Coffee maker

Glass caviar

Water lily bowl

Shrimp sever

Cake platter

Jugs X5

Lobster cracker X2

Bread cooker

Antique chair X4

Blender

Teapot

-

-

Why does it seem so short? I swear the list shrunk…

"Yeah, feel free to add my name there. I definitely need all the publicity I can get," Syaoran mutters sarcastically.

"Do you want me to put some other guy's name in there, then?" I raise my eyebrows impatiently. He rolls his eyes wordlessly. Tomoyo and I exchange a smirk. I was definitely made to marry.

-

-

I feel so liberated.

I shopped without guilt, without spending money or being caught in a crisis between what to buy. It's perfect.

We picked Danny up from the nanny and drove to a nearby café for lunch. I swear someone took a picture of me in between… Luckily I dressed in all Prada today…

I twirl my straw, swirling my smoothie as I watch Tomoyo feed Danny. She's so professional now… She knows how to seat him, feed him, play with him… not to mention the fact that she dresses him in Gucci or Armani… I wonder how long it'll be until I have a baby. But then I remember Tomoyo's post-Danny, monstrous stretch marks and depression. I shake the thought away for now…

Leaning against Syaoran's shoulder, I think about the wedding coming up soon… It feels like yesterday Syaoran proposed to me… and sometime soon, I have a meeting with our wedding planner… Everything's passing by like a blur…

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Tomoyo calling my name and Syaoran lightly tugging my hair. "Yeah?"

"Hold Danny while I grab a coffee with Eriol," Tomoyo holds the baby over the table to me, and I awkwardly take him into my arms and sit back down. As Eriol and Tomoyo leave for the lineup, there's silence between Syaoran and me. It's always weird when your fiancé is beside you and you have a baby in your hands… Danny gurgles and grabs Syaoran's fingers, giggling in delight. Syaoran's expression softens as he watches Danny grin his gummy smile up at me.

I feel so… easy. It's weird… unexplainable…

Suddenly, the peace is broken by the clicking of hard stilettos hitting the floors. We both turn towards the sound and freeze. Oh my God. _No way._

It's Blond Bitch Longlegs.

Emily Lauren.

Syaoran's ex-girlfriend who I nearly saw shagging him in his office – she's still blond, skinny and perfect, not to mention wrapped around in designer clothes and accessories… She's even holding hands with a dark-haired guy… He seems familiar…

Oh God.

Brendon what's-his-face.

The guy I had my first and only one-nighter with… Syaoran walked in on that one, too… with Emily. The night he was breaking up with her...

What the hell?

Emily gapes at us; Syaoran's arm around me comfortably, Danny cooing in my rms. "Oh my God," she goggles, "You had a _baby?_ I didn't know anything about _that!_" She was so obviously spying on us through the magazines…

Brendon gives an awkward smile.

Syaoran brings me closer towards him.

_Awkward gathering here…_

"Actually, he isn't ours," Syaoran finally say, "But if we have our own, you'll find out with the rest of the world, wouldn't you?" He smiles that crooked smile of his.

_Ooh, burn._

Emily laughs appreciatively though. "You haven't changed at all," she gives a runway-worthy smile. _Bitch_. "Neither have you," she gives me a quick Manhattan Onceover, taking in my fancy Chanel dress shirt and Marc Jacobs jeans. _Bully bitch._

"You have no idea," I return her icy smile. "So, how did you two hook up?

"Oh, we met at my uncle's night club party," she answers easily. Her and her bloody uncle Ralph Lauren. "How nice," Syaoran catches my eye and struggles to suppress his smirk. Emily leans against Brendon flirtatiously. "Brendon's a very successful guy, you know… He actually works for a big PR company now."

"Is that because he's dating you, or is that why you're dating him?" I can't resist asking. She glares at me fiercely, but I'm unimpressed. I've seen better glares as a secretary… and as the girlfriend-slash-fiancée of Syaoran Li.

"So –er- how's your wedding going?" Brendon speaks up, clearly uncomfortable.

"It's going on fine, thank you," Syaoran replies, his freaky business smile evident.

Danny coos again, losing interest in the newcomers and instead playing with my fingers. There's a short, tense silence. I swear the guys and girls are having their own glaring contests right now… I can't tell, because I'm concentrating on glaring at the Bitch.

"Well, we better get going, then," Emily finally breaks away from the contest, "We've got things to do."

"Alright, see you around," Syaoran nods with a set jaw.

With one last glare from her, they exit the café. I swear I saw Brendon giving me a really weird look… There's another moment of awkward silence afterwards… until Syaoran finally growls, "I hope that guy doesn't come into my building, because I'll shred him to pieces if he does." He actually _snarled_. Whoa boy, talk about jealousy… over something I did to make _him_ jealous… in a way.

Tomoyo and Eriol hurry back, Eriol taking Danny and Tomoyo's eyes full of questions. "Later," I mouth as I watch Syaoran's forehead crease even further in thought. I swear he's going to be watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, if I'm right about his look…

"Well, I think we'll head back," he sighs, "I have an online meeting with some group." _Yeah, right_. You just want to watch gory movies you can copy moves from.

Eriol looks up from the baby, frowning. "Don't be so stressed out about that," he shakes his head, "It'll all work out in the end."

Syaoran nods warily and stands up, his hand taking mine. He looks agitated throughout the entire ride back home; while I try to cheer myself up by reminding myself of all the wonderful gifts I'll be receiving. I mean, if he's going to be the dark, murderous guy, I'll be the light, sweet girl.

But when I can't bear the silence any longer, I finally speak out. "Are you mad because of that… _affair_ I had with him, or because he's going out with Emily?" That came out a bit harsher than I intended…

Syaoran raises his eyebrows, his jaw tensing a little more. "A little bit of both, actually," he finally admits. "But as for the latter… it only pisses me off because…" he scowls, "That's how… Emily and I got together… through a… party," he glances at me nervously for my reaction.

Yep. They hooked up through sex. Emily Lauren's a whore. A rich, gorgeous whore.

"So you didn't know she was a slut before _this_?" Oops. That just slipped out.

The corner of his lip twitches, and he clears his throat to get rid of the smile. "Not really," he shrugs, "I've been around too many… more desperate girls, I guess. It wasn't until I met you that I realized there were… normal girls." He smirks and kisses me on the cheek.

That's something to think about…

Suddenly, I realize that I don't know much about Syaoran's past. I don't think he knows much about mine, either… But it's okay. It's going to be okay… because we're getting married, and we'll have loads of time to learn more and more about each other. We'll even be able to talk about our past flings without being jealous…

That's what marriage is all about, right?

Love, trust, and unity.

It's going to all work out. I mean, we're getting married! For now, all that matters is that we love each other and we've decided to make a commitment. There's no reason for it to_ not_ work out. I shouldn't even be thinking of this until later on!

I look over at Syaoran, who's relaxed and composed as ever now. He smiles warmly at me, taking my hand in his. He's so gorgeous… so loving… so perfect.

And all the troubles seem to not matter anymore.

Nothing can go wrong if he's here with me.

-

-

**Chapter 5 – Shopaholic on a Roll! - End**

-

Yes… that last bit…It was an all of-a-sudden very… desperate, confused Sakura. She's suddenly worried about the fact that they don't know each other's past that well, but she's convincing herself it won't matter until later, and later on they will know everything about each other. I'm guessing almost all brides will worry about stuff like that during their engagement… I wouldn't know, I'm not even near my twenties yet…

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! XD

I will have the next chapter ready soon!


	6. Shopaholic Style Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**- **

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!! XD

If you have time, please read my recent oneshot, My Boyfriend Thinks I'm a Virgin! XD

AND I'M GOING TO KOREA FOR VACATION UNTIL JANUARY!!! So please don't expect an update until then.. :P and the next update will be the WEDDING XD

- _Love, Waltz Alone_

-

-

* * *

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle **

**Chapter 6 – Shopaholic-Style Preparations **

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

"You have five messages."

_Beep- _

"Carol Smith calling on behalf of _Brides_ magazine. Ms. Kinomoto, congratulations on your engagement to Mr. Syaoran Li! _Brides_ would be honoured to send one of our photographers to take your picture for our magazine. Thank you for your generous offer."

_Beep- _

"Sakura Kinomoto, if you don't get your hands off Syaoran now, you will die in seven days."

_Beep- _

"Ms. Kinomoto, we would like to inform you that your bridal registry list here at Bloomingdales is going very well. We encourage you to add more items to your list."

_Beep- _

"Sakura Kinomoto, you slut! If you don't get your filthy hands off of Syaoran, you will die in seven days!"

_Beep- _

"Tiffany and Co. calling! Ms. Kinomoto, your list has been extremely successful! Please come over and add more items to your bridal registry!"

_Beep- _

"End of messages. Low battery."

That machine has had low battery for as long as I worked here.

Well… now I have more things to put on my list of reminders…

Add items to the lists in B and T…

Don't be killed in a week…

Tell Syaoran there's more press coming to our wedding…

I sigh.

The past few weeks have been going by so quickly it's been a blur to me. Lately I've even been getting tired of the paparazzi. I swear they want shots of Syaoran and me having sex on the street. They tell us to pose like this and that… they _yell _at us! Now I can understand Syaoran's feelings against the press…

I glance painfully at a picture of me in _Flare_, right next to a picture of Nicole Ritchie. If I'm going to be in those magazines beside celebs, I've got to slim down… I mean, I almost look _fat _beside her! I need exercise…

But what exercise can a secretary get, aside from running around the office and handling paperwork? …and having sex? But the last one is very limited these days, since Syaoran's addicted to his work more than ever. I never thought it was possible, but it happened.

"I have to land this deal with a major PR group," he told me last night for the 50th time, not taking his eyes off his laptop, "It may take a while, so I need to concentrate on getting them to sign the contracts."

If he's busy, I'm busy, and if we're busy, the entire company's busy. Chain reaction.

On the up side, I'm allowed order around all those frilly and slutty interns we have…

Syaoran has been on the edge these few days, too. Which ticks me off, and now all the employees are tense. Another chain reaction.

I drain my coffee as I see my wedding planner rush in. Oh boy.

"Alright, I called _Brides, Vogue, Elle, Martha Stewart Weddings_ and _Star_… They're all coming, I assume," she flicks her platinum blond hair, pocketing her cellphone in her Prada purse.

So it _was_ her.

"_More press?_" I groan at her. She already called half of the existing magazines and TV stations… I honestly don't need a hundred bulbs flashing at my face on the Big Day… I mean, I know _everyone _will see my fab dress and fab husband and all… but… Syaoran will be pissed and I'll look fat.

"Of course!" she fasps, her too-perfect French manicure starting to bug me (my own nails are ruined from the lack of attention… in fact, one's actually broken), "This_ is_ a New York wedding. Better yet, this is the Most Waited Wedding in New York!"

I should have not hired a wedding planner who plans for celebrities… Tomoyo might have been enough. This woman is so dramatic it's not even cool.

-

-

-

After another hour of her blabbings about all this extra decorating (that I vaguely heard in between my messages, calls and faxes), I finally told her, too nicely, "You know what? I trust you. Why don't you plan it all for me and then bring me an outline of it?"

She seemed happy enough. Thank God she left.

"Tough day?"

I turn around with a grin, but it falters as I see Syaoran's exhausted face. His eyes are dull and tired, and his pale look screams out "_NO SLEEP! APPROACH WITH CAUTION!_" Half of me wants to nod and start complaining about everything, but I stop myself. I'll stress him out even more.

"Not too bad," I lie with a sigh and wrap my arms around him.

Syaoran kisses my hair and rests his head on my shoulder, so still I almost think that he's taking a nap.

"You know that report I was typing up all night yesterday?" he stifles a yawn.

"Yeah?"

"I have to present it today at the Ritz… and I honestly don't think I'll be able to do it by myself," he manages a grin, "and since you were the one who edited it for me…"

My ears perk up. "Wait… is this being presented to a bunch of bank reps? Nothing to do with the PR group?" At the Ritz? Hell yeah I'll go, I nearly say.

"Absolutely none," his jaw tenses then relaxes.

Uh-oh. Bad sign?

But then he recovers from it. "So, you coming?"

I grin and nod. "Why not?"

He smiles and kisses me. "Thanks."

-

-

We should live in the Ritz-Carlton Hotel.

It's amazing. Marble and tile arrangements… chandeliers… paintings… everything screams out "_EXPENSIVE POSH!_" A uniformed man leads us through the reception area, filled with cascading flowers. Syaoran smirks at me as he notices me gaping around the hotel. Soon we're led into an open area with elegant lighting. There's a string orchestra playing as many business people are sitting and talking almost themselves.

We should seriously come live here… We could even have a TV show! "_The Suite Life of Sakura and Syaoran_…" Oh wait. That's already a show… but it's G-rated. Ours will be PG-13… Yess…

Syaoran lets go of my hand as we near the tables. I'm used to it by now; it's better to treat your workers as your workers than your wife-to-be, even though everyone in the world knows we're engaged.

I put on my professional smile, the one that took me months to perfect, and shake the bank people's hands before sitting down beside Syaoran.

Then the long and boring meeting begins…

-

-

As soon as we get into the suite, I immediately fall onto the king-sized bed, landing deep within the luxurious covers and pillows. Syaoran smirks as he shuts the door, loosening off his tie and examining a wine bottle on the table.

We're in the special VIP suite reserved for Syaoran whenever he needs it. It's awesome… There's a fabulous ensuite with a huge bathtub and plushy bathrobes… The king-sized bed has so many pillows and sheets that I could drown in them… there's an entire wine rack by the plasma TV… and the balcony overlooks the city – a sweeping view from the hotel's highest floor.

I lean back further and gaze at the crystals on the chandelier… which reminds me of my ring… which reminds me that I'm engaged… which reminds me my wedding's in a few weeks…

You know you're busy when you need to be reminded that you're getting married.

I stretch luxuriously, lifting my leg up to examine my gorgeous Miu Miu heels… that I secretly bought behind Syaoran's back. And he told me not to buy it… but it's okay; he never recognizes anything.

I glance over at Syaoran as he comes toward me with his tie in his hand. I watch as his eyes slowly turn to my leg, then down to my shoes… That he suddenly grabs my ankle.

I nearly think of _something else_, but I grimace when I realize that he's only looking at my shoes carefully.

Well, he never recognized anything before this.

He has a strange look in his eyes – amused, maybe… hopefully… and also irritated.

Oh shit.

"When did you get these?" he finally asks with an unreadable expression.

I gulp. "Er- Who knows?" I answer feebly.

He sighs. "Did I not tell you that our card is for household items only?"

I nearly blurt out, "It_ is_ a household item, silly!" but bite my tongue. "Yeah," I mumble instead, "but I didn't use our card…"

He looks unsurprised. "Hand it over."

"But…" I cut off shortly before reluctantly reaching into my purse. I feel like a five-year old caught sneaking in cookies at night. He's still holding my ankle as I take out my compact mirror. His eyebrows arch up as he stares at it. Seriously, he's scary when he's in charge like this… He's like a crossover between Obi-Wan Kenobi and my creepy high school teacher. I hesitantly crack the compact open and take out my secret, emergency-only code-red card. I've only used it fifty times. I mean, that's not that much!

Syaoran silently pockets the card in his Hugo Boss shirt, giving me a crooked smile. "I probably should be punishing you for buying these," his hand finally leaves my ankle and moves up my leg. "But I'm also thinking of rewarding you for being so cooperative."

He's seriously treating me like a five-year old. He's Obi-Wan again, with the whole mind-reading thing. I exhale deeply as he leans towards me, his hand now lingering around my hip.

"I personally prefer-"

He places a finger on my lips. "You don't have a say in this; I'm in charge," he smirks before kissing me, "as always."

I make a weird sound between a moan and an "uh-huh" as his hand slides up my shirt… my sexy white Chanel shirt, in fact…

Every time Syaoran does this kind of thing, it feels exactly like the first time we did it… Seriously, he probably has lessons on how to do it… I bite my lip as our clothes begin to fall off, one by one. I'm desperately trying to not say anything… I mean, I've got to get_ used_ to this, or…

Oh, screw it. I gasp out loud, unable to resist. That felt good… whatever it was. "Um… Syaoran…" I hear myself whisper, lifting my head to see Syaoran and _OH MY GAWD_ body.

"I'm sorry I bought the shoes?" I gulp, suddenly afraid of whatever he might do to me.

Syaoran chuckles and kisses my stomach, resting his chin on it. "You're not getting away so easily."

"Um, I love you," it sounds more like a question than a statement.

He smirks, taking my hand and kissing it, "And I love you, but you're not the one in charge here, are you?"

I groan and fall back, my head sinking into the soft covers and giving up trying to soften him up.

Let's put it this way; he was _really_ mean.

-

-

Everything's going by so fast…

Everyone's so busy…

Syaoran's even busier than I am, which doesn't seem possible but it's true.

We haven't even come close to having sex since last week at the hotel… but even I had no time to feel deprived of anything, although we've never stayed off each other for such a long time…

Apparently that PR group Syaoran has been fussing about is coming in a few weeks… and there's going to be a huge meeting where Syaoran has to present all his statistics, history, finance, cons and benefits and all… and_ I_ have to book accommodations for the PR people, when they've got their own secretaries… I also have to receive and sort a bunch of faxes, emails, reports and graphs…

I stop twirling my pen and look at the calendar. Three weeks… it's marked with a red circle for the meeting and a black x for my monthly week of magic… and five days before that…

Our wedding.

It's marked with hearts and flowers from when we first decided the date… That seems like ages ago, like it never happened… I remember how I was jumping around, showing off my ring and wanting attention. Now I just want to get married.

Does Syaoran even look at the calendar?

Does he have it marked on his Blackberry?

What if he forgets and schedules a meeting on our Big Day?

Oh God… I'm getting paranoid…

I shake my head and try to concentrate on the papers before me. There's a folder of final decisions for the wedding from Tomoyo… I'll look at that later, when I'm unpacking all the gifts… which have been getting piled up in the kitchen, the rooms, the living room, and the foyer… Syaoran's been cursing the boxes… I have to take care of those before he decides to burn them. I'll have to manage all the boxes and wrapping after that… then clean the floors and put the gifts away… Oh, I also need to go grocery shopping, since Syaoran's too busy drinking coffee and he'll die if I don't cook him something healthy… And I'll need to learn how to cook spaghetti… Oh right, I also need to ask Yelan about how to cook Chinese food… I can ask her secretly pack me some so I can say I did it… and make Syaoran believe me… And I need to get ready for the family dinner tonight… Now that I think about it, I need to go shopping…

No, cross that out; I have to do all these things first.

Oh my God.

_DID I JUST SAY 'CROSS **SHOPPING **OUT?' _

What's happening to me? I'm aging! I'm sick! I'm dying!!

Somewhere in the back of my head, I tell myself to shut the hell up.

I don't even have the money, anyway… After what Syaoran did to me last week, I've decided that maybe I _should_ cut back… It wasn't _that _bad; it was just a bit painful… not in a way that he was _stabbing_ me… a pain where he's taking 'teasing' to a whole new level…

Forget I said that.

I sigh out loud, feeling a strong urge to go home and sleep. But I don't. I take a Tylenol and drain it down with my cold coffee. I wait for the pill to dissolve, relaxing when I don't feel it anymore.

I jump as the phone rings.

"Mr. Li's office."

"Hello, is this Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Yes…"

"This is _Star_ magazine calling… would you be so kind to answer a few questions for us?"

I close my eyes. "I'm sorry, my schedule's full… Good day." I hang up.

I can't have an interview while I have so many things to do that I can't even think straight. Or remember my own wedding.

Alright. Let's get back to work.

-

-

Ten hours.

Nine hours and fifty-five minutes of work, and five minutes of washroom and food breaks. I'm done my office work. _Finally. _Now I can go home and clean up the gifts…

There's a knock at the door as I reach for my purse. A brunette comes in with a CD over a stack of folders, sets it on my desk and nearly runs out of the office. I grit my teeth. "Fuck," I breathe, resisting the urge to chase down the girl and hit her with the folders. I decide to take them home. Let's multitask and save time.

-

-

Damn that pervert who felt my ass in the subway…

Not helping my mood here.

As I flick on the lights, all I see are boxes and boxes… and mountains of more boxes… full of my wedding gifts from people I don't know. Maybe I went a bit overboard with the lists… I shouldn't have added those items yesterday… But the slow cooker and the kitchenware kit was essential…

Although they might be in one of these boxes already…

I sigh and throw the folders on the computer desk, pressing the ON button and going into the kitchen. Six o' clock, and I still need to finish typing up the final statistics, clear the boxes and get ready for the family dinner by eight. I change into more comfortable clothes.

I'm gonna die.

I drain a bottle of Corona and get back to the computer to type… and type... and type… Luckily I finish in thirty minutes. I smirk in triumph.

So I hurry to open the boxes, unwrapping Styrofoam and plastic and shoving them into a garbage bag. I don't even know what I'm holding as I put each of the cutlery, aprons and mittens into the drawers where they fit, and the waffle maker and all other makers into the pantry…

There. _Clean_. I'll organize later…

I roll up the sleeves of my sweater and wipe my sweat, moving all the empty boxes and the garbage bags by the foyer. I did it. And it's only…

Five to eight. Shit.

Where the hell is Syaoran? I quickly check my phone.

-

**_New message: Syaoran Li _**

_Gonna be late. Go ahead. _

-

How nice of him.

I grimace and hurriedly wash my face, neck and hands, reapply my makeup in a minute. My head is spinning as I jump into my too-small dress, jumping around to fit into my shoes while at it. When I finally zip the black dress up and properly wear my heels, I brush my hair, grab my purse and run out, locking the door and pressing the button to the elevator at the same time.

I'm getting good at this.

-

Within fifteen minutes I'm in the huge mansion glittering with servants and marble. I calm my breathing as I'm led into the dining room, not even thinking to examine the elegant furniture.

As soon as I see Yelan, I start blabbling, "I'm so sorry I'm late! I had to type up a report, clean up all the boxes and throw them out and then I realized that…" I bite my tongue when I see her expression.

Her eyes are cold, her face composed, her jaw tense; exactly like when Syaoran's pissed off. He gets everything from her; his supernatural powers, his business-mode scariness and intimidating presence. I bite my lip and take a seat along with Syaoran's four sisters at the table.

Yelan finally speaks. "Where is Syaoran?"

I wince at her icy tone. "Er- he's running late… he'll be here soon."

She exhales. "Very well," she picks up a bunch of magazines and places it in front of me. Confused, I stare at the covers. Then my eyes grow wide, and my cheeks flame.

_"EXCLUSIVE! Make love like the stars!" _

_"How to have sex – as demonstrated by a real couple." _

_"Syaoran and Sakura bare it all!" _

_"Lovemaking sighted at the Ritz!" _

Each of these headlines is accompanied with pictures of Syaoran and me, last week at the hotel… I don't believe this… What the hell… Oh my God… These are pictures of us having sex.

Are they _allowed_ to do this? Were these taken from _roofs_? Oh shit… it's like that time when that magazine had a picture of Paris Hilton and one of her boyfriends doing it, and it was censored by one measly star. Except in here, it's a smily face.

Mortified, I force myself to shut my gaping mouth. Calm down, it's alright… Right?

"Yelan, I'm sorry… I had no idea…"

"Why are you apologizing?" she frowns, sighing. "Although I don't see why you wouldn't think to close the curtains, at least!"

"How would I have known people would go so far to taking our pictures?" I mindlessly snap back.

Shit.

_Shit. _

**SHIT! **

She blinks, apparently calming down. "You're right, I'm sorry," she pinches the bridge of her nose, "I'm just… a little frustrated…"

I say nothing as I stare down one more time.

_ "Is this seemingly perfect relationship based on what goes on behind the doors?" _

_"We thank them for leaving the curtains open." _

_"…Miss Kinomoto had no comment on this…" _

I grit my teeth again, then my eyes fall upon a printout of a site… with a picture of us happily naked… and… a forum? Oh Lord. There are flames… _FLAMES._

_- _

_"Can I join?" _

_"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON OR YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS, KINOMOTO!" _

_"The whole world already knows you're getting married, omfg." _

_"Dude, try using your mouth." _

_"Why are you doing it in a hotel when you've got your own penthouse?" _

_"Can I buy this pic? lmao." _

-

I bring my head to the hard table, cursing everything I can think of, including my wedding planner. "Does Syaoran know about this?" I mumble.

Yelan nods gravely, and I excuse myself to cool off my steam.

That's why he made me come first… He needed to assure the PR groups that us having sex was not going to get in the way of the company, although that much is obvious to the normal human mind.

Everything seems unreal until Syaoran comes. I grimace as I see his tense jaw, resisting the urge to hide in the bathroom, where I can lose myself in the perfumes. I fidget around nervously with my hands and glance at the front door, where I can make out Touya's figure, along with my dad and Kaho. Damn bad timing.

I barely feel Syaoran lead me up the stairs and into his room. I don't know what to say or what to do. He sighs and falls back into his couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. It couldn't be _that _bad… I mean, it's normal for people to have sex! It's healthy! Especially when they're engaged! It can't be such a big deal…

But then I realize that the media attention only happened because everyone thought I was a gold digger. That's why this issue is bringing up everything bad about us… So it is _really _bad…

I mean, if I was a gold digger, that would rob Syaoran, his company and all the companies linked to him through contracts.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to limit our boundaries to somewhere _safe,_" he finally mumbles, giving me the slightest of smirks. I continue to fidget around until he takes my hands and brings me down next to him.

"I'm sorry…" it sounds stupid, even to my own ears. Syaoran smiles, resting his head against my shoulder and holding my hand. "It's not your fault…" he kisses my hand and seems to be thinking of something more cheerful to talk about.

"If you have a really good speech for the wedding, I'll get you anything you want from Saks," he grins.

I can't help but crack a smile.

"I'll be done with it… soon," I say. Anything for a freebie.

But as we go down the stairs, the glimmer of excitement over Syaoran's little promise is instead replaced by a dreadful feeling. I want to cry. I don't know why. I feel trapped… But soon, that feeling also fades away, leaving a empty feeling in my head.

Blaming everything on my period, which should be starting soon, I put on a happy face as we go into the dining room.

After all, we're going to be married.

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Shopaholic-Style Preparations - End**

-

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! XD

It was kind of long… because I had to squeeze all of this in one chapter…

My hands hurt… :'( I have no time these days OTL

And yes… those Miu Miu heels were the ones Sakura bought in the oneshot "Shopaholic's Craving…" See? It's interlinked!!! Haha.. (trails off)

I'M GOING TO KOREA UNTIL JANUARY AND SO THE WEDDING CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED IN JANUARY!!


	7. Shopaholic's Big Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

**AkemiLove: **Aww… thank you :) That is a good suggestion… but I already have something LIKE that planned out… besides, that little detail – I'm surprised you even remember it! – was only there to kind of make the story fun, you know? Lol thanks for paying attention ;)

I'm BACK!! XD

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!! XD

I hope that the alerts are working, cuz they weren't when I left…

My time at Korea was AWESOME… and I've finished exams this week… so here we go! I will update as often as I can, I can promise you that! I really hope my steady flow of reviews aren't cut off from my long break.  Please prevent that from happening by REVIEWING!!!! Again, thank you!

P.S. It's finally the wedding!!!!!!!

-

-

* * *

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 7 – Shopaholic's Big Day**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

I can do this.

It's just the matter of trusting myself… and holding my chin up high while looking skinny. I breathe deeply as I nod to the bulky security guards at the doors in front of me. (Syaoran didn't want me to be killed off before our wedding, so he hired ten Men in Black just for me…) They talk into their earpieces and get into position around me after opening the doors.

There's a roar of questions and screams, along with millions of flashing bulbs. Microphones and cameras are shoved into my face, despite the fortress of bodyguards.

"Sakura! Are you really a gold digger?" I swear I heard someone ask that…

"Sakura! How do you feel about marrying one of _Time_'s Most Successful Men of the Year?"

_You asked me that when I got engaged, too,_ I nearly snarl.

Restraining myself from grabbing and choking one of them, I give them my flawless professional smile and say, "There will be an opportunity to ask us questions after the ceremony, so please hold on until then." I gladly rush in through the open doors and exhale heavily when the guards shut them.

"You arrre lateee!!!!" I flinch as someone shouts at me. Suddenly, the guards position themselves around the entrance as I'm dragged onto a high chair.

"Zis vill not do, zis vill not do!" a French woman hollers, glowering down at my messy hair and grabbing it. Her own platinum hair is perfectly groomed… well, I got through a crowd of _reporters,_ for crying out loud. I take the time to examine myself in the mirror in front of me, admiring the collection of designer brand makeup.

"Ve have no time, no TIME!" she raises her hands into the air, turning her back to me and clicking random buttons on her phone, snapping her manicured fingers. I don't feel like I'm in a salon… I feel like I'm in my grade three class. Except the chair's fairly comfortable… and I can see a curtained spa treatment room… and there's paintings and sculptures everywhere…

Oh screw it, this is heaven. Or this_ will_ be heaven.

"No choice but to multitask, multitask!" the woman snaps around, placing her finger under my chin. "Hmm… _oui, oui_, your eyebrows need to be clean… ze skin looks vell…"

I don't see why Tomoyo so enthusiastically encouraged me to come here… besides, I only have three hours left…

"_Ma cherie_, you leave everyzing to _moi_!" she clicks her tongue, "Your _homme_ vill thank _moi_ after!"

"…Sure."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, seven women come to my side, each with a cart full of cosmetics… Before I can even protest, they take all my clothes off and drag me towards the curtained room, throwing me onto the white recliner.

"W-what?" I manage to say, unable to cover myself up as the women strip my bra and underwear, holding me down. "Ve have no time, _ma cherie, _now **_shush!_**" the blond woman slaps my arm. To my uttermost horror, I'm completely naked in front of these strangers who are each occupied with a part of my body… There's two women filing my nails, two doing the same to my feet, one rubbing oil all over me and two of them holding steaming pots…

Oh shit.

Now I know why Tomoyo made me come here, and insisted she book the appointment.

"W-wait!!" I splutter, horrified.

"No time, no time!" the woman shouts, suddenly spreading my legs apart, pouring the hot wax on my… on my… OH MY GAWD!

I scream out loud, but they all continue to pamper me. Wax is on my _area,_ my arms, my legs and my eyebrows. They are actually soothing, but I fear for how they're going to come off…

Time passes and I have the perfect French manicure and pedicure, and the softest hands and feet. My legs are still awkwardly spread apart by two women, which is making me increasingly uncomfortable by the minute.

"Eet eez time," the woman says and nods.

Oh shit.

"_Un._"

Oh shit.

"_Deux"_

Oh SHIT.

"_Trois!"_

"OWW!!!!" I shriek out, my eyes watering. Bloodly hell! Oh fuck. All the waxes are disposed, leaving a smooth but burning sensation… Ouch. Ouch. Ow…

The woman smiles, satisfied. "Your _homme_ vill be very pleased."

I whimper, tempted to cover my burning area. I will _kill_ Tomoyo. Or do the same to her, except with tape.

Without warning, I'm pulled up and brought to another recliner, where my hair and makeup it done – sans my clothes. My eyes are drawn, my eyelashes are lengthened and curled, my cheeks are blushed and my lips are painted as my hair is styled. I sit in the recliner for what seems like forever, with an unlimited supply of water – no champagne allowed.

"Aha! Ve are finished! Just een time!" the woman says triumphantly. And to my surprise, there's an hour left until I have to get to the wedding hall. "Now, _ma cherie_," the woman leads me into a pink hall – without offering my clothes – and reveals a collection of… of... very... provocative underwear.

"Zis is my wedding gift to you – choose wisely!"

"Wow… uh…_ Merci beaucoup!"_ I say feebly, gaping at the selection. There are so many sexy white bras and underwear… I didn't know it was possible… There are also see-through nightdresses… _racy _ones…. Oh wow… Syaoran's in for a good night.

-

-

-

I arrive safely at the wedding hall on time. My waxed spots are still numb, but the free presents in my bag make my steps light.

"Sakuraaa!!!" I hear Tomoyo scream as I enter the bride's room. "Get your ass in the changing room this instant!! I need to check if everything's alright!" I roll my eyes as I go to her. "Would you like to see my privates?" Tomoyo sticks her middle finger up. "You wish I did." Then we both grin and hug each other, squealing.

"Oh my God, you're going to be married… married!"

I realize that Tomoyo's already in her dress, looking stunning with simple makeup and her hair tied back. Her light lavender dress is amazing… She fits in with the room so well – the room decorated with white curtains and bouquets of flowers…

"And you look better than the bride!" I pout.

She laughs. "Come on, let's get you ready so we can take pictures!"

"And before Syaoran's sisters come and kill me," I nod.

We both laugh.

-

-

I'm going to be married.

I'm wearing a wedding dress and a sparkling tiara on my head. It strikes me hard as I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror. My white dress, the simple-but-elaborate design by Chanel, that I picked out with Tomoyo not too long ago. The diamonds, the embroidery… it's perfect. I pull at the trains and sigh, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh Sakura, don't cry!" Tomoyo sniffs, "Your makeup will be ruined – and you're going to e in every magazine tomorrow!"

"Yeah, and our wedding is going to be broadcasted everywhere," I scoff, trying to calm myself, "It's just… it doesn't feel like I'm married, you know?" I fan my face with my gloved hand. "When you got married, you didn't have a million flashes in your faces, or be shouted at by strangers, or… I thought it's be nice to have a bit of publicity… but this is over the top… I just feel like… this is all just an act."

"Don't say that," Tomoyo pats my back, "You and Syaoran love each other; isn't that real enough?"

I sigh and nod. "Yeah, I think it's my period… I'm supposed to start soon," I grin.

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "You'll be fine. I know you will."

I smile back. "Thanks."

Before we can say anything more, though, the door slams open. To my horror, it's Syaoran's sisters… along with Yelan, my dad, Touya and Kaho.

"SAKURA!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"CAMERA! CAMERA!"

I choke as the four women hug me tightly in between them.

"We came by before going on inside," Yelan managed to kiss my cheek and I managed to kiss her back. "Thank you," I smile.

Touya wordlessly pats my head and Kaho embraces me tightly. My dad smiles down at me and hugs me tight. "Don't trip," he jokes. I punch his arm, laughing. Before I know it, a photographer sweeps in and takes our pictures, immediately exiting.

"Well, it's almost time," Touya finally says. I nod.

"We'll see you soon!" the sisters cry in unison before the door is closed shut.

"They really come and go like hurricanes, don't they?" Tomoyo smirks.

"Oh yeah…" I sigh.

"Oh well, let's take our own pictures!" she takes out her camera, grinning widely.

I grin back. This will be the last time I'm going to be with Tomoyo as a non-married woman… But this is a happy moment! We'll be able to connect even better than before… we'll still have loads of fun together… It'll all be alright.

-

-

-

Okay. Don't panic. Do_ not_ panic.

This is it. This is the_ it_ moment. It's all about looking sexy, happy and not like a gold digger. Just walk down smoothly. I feel suffocated by the veil. Oh shit. I hear the summoning crap. Crap. What do I say again? My mind's going blank.

Oh no, the music's starting. I'm going to be married. I'm going to be bloody married. It seems like yesterday Syaoran proposed to me at the restaurant… and now I'm going to be walking down the aisle. My dad smiles down at me reassuringly and I grasp his arm tighter.

We're walking. We're walking down the aisle. I'm walking down the aisle.

I clutch onto my bouquet as I concentrate on walking as gracefully as I can, trying not to look at the petals on the floor, which will make me look like I have no confidence. I finally gather the strength to look up at the people from work, family, friends and the press as the crowd begins to applaud. The cameras follow my every move from every angle. Oh God. I see Syaoran, despite the multiple flashes. I see Tomoyo and Eriol and the priest person. Syaoran is so hot. He looks _so_ hot. I can see him smiling all the way from here, giving me strength.

I gradually relax and savour my moment. This is my moment, not anyone else's. I have an amazing dress, ring, and a husband-to-be, and I'm walking down the aisle with my dad. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry in front of all these strangers. At least, I'm not going to cry in front of the cameras.

Finally, after what seems like ages, I kiss my dad and go up to face Syaoran at the altar. Oh my God, he's beautiful. This is it. This is us. I can't even begin to describe my feelings as our eyes meet. This is real… this moment, between us, is real, and it's the only thing that matters. The cameras can't possibly capture this feeling. He smiles and holds my hand as the officiant begins his speech.

"Dearly beloved" he addresses the congregation, "We have gathered together today to witness the love and pledging of love between two people."

As the speech goes on, I squeeze Syaoran's hand tightly, feeling trapped by the cameras surrounding us. I know they don't matter, but it's hard to not notice them when they're basically stalking us openly. Syaoran smiles and traces patterns on my wrist with his thumb, slowly calming me down.

"Do you, Sakura, love Syaoran?" I flinch as the stranger asks me. "Do you pledge yourself to him for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you put your trust in him now and forever?" I gaze into Syaoran's amber eyes. "I do." What wouldn't I do for this guy? Seriously.

"Do you, Syaoran, love Sakura? Do you pledge yourself to her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you put your trust in her now and forever?" He gazes back at me and answers firmly, "I do."

Everything is like a dream as Syaoran slips the perfect diamond ring into my finger and I place his ring in his finger.

_Remember this, Sakura, this is your day._

I finally manage to forget about the crowd and the cameras as Syaoran holds my eyes in his, his hand firmly holding mine. We finish exchanging our vows and signing the papers, after what seems like decades. When the officiant looks upon the crowd for any protestors against our marriage, I can't help but feel sick.

However, no one speaks up.

"May God bless Syaoran and Sakura and may they have happiness always."

My fingers tighten around Syaoran's.

"May they know the joy of shared understanding, the delight of growing love and the warmth of an everlasting friendship. You may kiss the bride."

Syaoran grins, as if he's waited this long for only this moment, and bends towards me, concealing my lips with his. The whole room is applauding and cheering as we share the first kiss as a married couple.

This is it. Tears nearly escape my eyes. We're married.

We pull away, again aware that the cameras are clicking of everywhere. Our kiss, captured by strangers… Our commitment watched by strangers… I shake away my thoughts as photographers come forward to take our pictures together. I rest my head against Syaoran's shoulder to shield me inwardly against the blinding flashes. Syaoran kisses my hair. "Hang in there," he whispers. I nod, holding him tightly against me.

Soon, Tomoyo and Eriol come and greet us, and we're hugging and laughing together. We greet our families and play with Danny for a bit before starting to shake hands with our colleagues. Everything's aloft, and before I know it, we're in front of the crowd once more, everyone holding champagne glasses – except for Danny, who's got his bottle instead.

Syaoran speaks first. "The first time I saw Sakura, I was attacked by her cappuccino." The crowd laughs as I blush. "And not before long, I was taken by her uniqueness_ and_ normalness. She was unlike any other women I've been with, and she was so real. We've been through many things, but all that matters right now is that we're married, and we're here toasting our honoured guests." The crowd applauds loudly as Syaoran kisses my hand.

I clear my throat, my mind going blank. I smile nervously, "Well, who wouldn't fall in love with this guy?" There's laughter all around, to my relief. "Thanks for coming. Cheers," I add quickly, and we all drain our glasses.

As we talk to various people, girls are giving me the Manhattan Onceover and I secretly compare my fab ring to theirs… Syaoran's lips twitch suspiciously as he realizes this, but says nothing as he kisses me again for the eager cameras.

We've eaten caviar and salads, and have drunk a dozen toasts. We ate a fabulous three-course dinner consisting of expensive posh stuff, Syaoran and I cut the massive wedding cake with a huge silver knife. The cake was so pretty – it was decorated with various coloured chocolate, and it was as tall as Syaoran, which intimidated him for a moment before we slaughtered it.

To think that I wanted attention at our wedding… My lips are tired from smiling at strangers and my eyes are bloodshot from the flashlights. People who are only here for the company's benefit. They shouldn't be here. It should have only been our family and friends. I'm even separated from Syaoran, who's been trapped by a couple of corporate financiers and reporters. I've been cornered by elegant women dressed in amazing Yves St. Laurent gowns and custom diamonds by Swarovskym who are telling me all about their travels to the places I haven't been to.

"Oh, the fashion show at Milan was nothing compared to the special studio opening in Paris…"

"Harrod's is having new branches for…"

"Did you know…"

I want to escape right now. I want to go home. I've sacrificed enough for strangers. However, my wishes are ignored as the band begins to play upbeat music. The dance floor is a whirl of gold glitter, full of well-dressed people. Syaoran suddenly comes to me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my shoulder.

"Don't you want to dance" he smirks, gesturing at the crowd.

I pull a face. "I have no choice, do I?" I laugh bitterly, acknowledging the ready cameras.

"No, because_ I_ want to dance with you," he laughs, pulling me towards the centre of the floor.

I grin, cheered up by his comment. With Syaoran, anything can be amazing…

-

-

-

Ow.

My feet are killing me. I swear these people are robots. They're _still _smiling and not sweating at all, and it's past midnight. Tomoyo and Eriol are beside me, the latter holding a glass full of wine and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting too old for this," he yawns.

Tomoyo snickers quietly, gently rocking Danny back and forth as he sleeps. Seriously, it's creepy when she has a baby _and_ that face on. "I bet you're not old enough to say that you're going to be too tired _later on_ tonight."

He grins. "You know me too well."

I roll my eyes, pretending to vomit.

Tomoyo punches me. "Shut up! You went through all that pain for Syaoran's pleasure, you know!"

Eriol raises his eyebrows. "Pain being… wax?"

I flush and drain my champagne, ignoring them.

"I booked the French woman for her," Tomoyo smirks.

Eriol snorts and laughs hysterically, as if he had _heard_ Tomoyo receive it before.

Suddenly Eriol stops laughing – Syaoran had punched his back. "What the hell are you so happy about?" Syaoran grins, dodging Eriol's punch.

"You'll find out for yourself later on," Eriol smirks before checking the time. "Speaking of which, you two better head home if you're planning on working tomorrow."

"Yeah, I've got that big-ass meeting tomorrow," Syaoran frowns, playing with my hair. "Well then, let's be off, Sakura."

I gladly take his hand and get up, happy to leave. "See you later," I hug both Eriol and Tomoyo, rolling my eyes when they both wink at me. They are_ made_ for each other. I just hope Danny doesn't turn out to be as twisted as his parents.

It takes a while to bid farewells to everyone and receive last-minute gifts, which are added to the _truck_ hired to bring our gifts to our house. We've talked more to reporters than to our family. And finally, past one in the morning, we head back, lounging in a comfortable limo as we escape the press. After what seems like horse, we're home. Syaoran sighs and heads into the shower first after hugging me, leaving me to ponder about the wedding.

Seriously, it feels like we were at someone else's party. I shouldn't be so moody. I'm married. I'm definitely married. I gaze at my ring and smile. I remove my makeup, carefully storing my dress into the closet in a plastic cover. When will I wear it again?

Syaoran comes out of the bathroom, his messy hair glistening with water drops as he gestures for me to take a shower. How does someone look so good with just a pair of sweatpants on? Maybe it's just the fact that I love him so much that he looks exceptionally good to me… I don't know. I kick my bag into the bathroom as he heads for his desk and I quickly close the door behind me.

It feels as though we came back from a long trip As though we aren't married. Everything's the same.

I sigh and strip down, my eyebrows arching up as I look at my reflection. Well, there's _one _thing that's changed… I can't help but grin and the smoothness of my skin _there _as I turn on the warm water. The shower doesn't last that long, but I feel my muscles and senses relax as I dry off. I peek outside. Syaoran's on the computer, his towel over his shoulder.

I quietly take out the nightdress I received at the salon. It's a see-through black material with pink laces on it, with lines contouring my feminine points… I've got to say, this is going to be the most provocative article of clothing I'm ever going to own. Taking a deep breath, I slip it on and walk into the room, blushing. Syaoran's head turns towards me then back to the computer. The next second, he snaps back towards me, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

I flush, knowing the see-through dress gives a clear view of my newly waxed area. Syaoran gapes at me for a full minute before laughing nervously. "Oh my God," he exhales in a strained voice, clearly at a loss of words. I grin, feeling a bit proud as I walk towards him slowly. Might as well let him_ look_ at it for as long as he wants, since I went through unimaginable pain getting it.

"You can thank the French salon lady who gave me the Brazilian without informing me."

"You know I will," he is _clearly _turned on.

And oh.

My.

Gawd.

Syaoran basically rips his clothes and my nightdress off in a flash, his lips trailing down my neck, my stomach and down to my_ area_, as we collapse onto the bed. If I knew this would have _this_ kind of effect on him, I would have gotten it everyday! I can't resist giggling out loud, knowing that we're both in for a long, sleepless night.

I am _so_ going back to that salon.

-

-

**Chapter 7 – Shopaholic's Big Day - End**

-

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! XD

Perhaps I skimmed thru the wedding part… but I've never been to a wedding (actually, I have, but I was like, 8 XD;) and I'm too young to be married… so… I don't know anything about weddings… but I guessed as well as I can. lol…

And the brazilian wax… well… I was watching the Break-Up the other day, and saw the effect Jen's had on Vince… lmao… Realize how I don't like using the word for the feminine part of the body. Hahaha… :P I'm sure I didn't need to describe the last scene in detail… because it's pretty much self-explanatory. Lol…. Please review!! XD


	8. Shopaholic Mayhem!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!!**♥♥♥**

And guess what?** It's my birthday!!! X3 (Feb 18.. so tomorrow.)**

I have turned into the Sweet Age... finally. lol

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful and only SugarQuill Cutie...

Cheer up, love! I'm always here for you... :) LMASO! lmao

**and readers, PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! XD**

**The next chapter's ready, but I won't have the energy to update without your encouraging reviews!**

**The more reviews there is, the faster the update will be. :)**

P.S. SugarQuill Cutie – I have your lovely **"Luky and Beck"** scribbled on my –_ahem_- rough manuscripts!! LMAO XD My knee huts at the sight of it lol

P.S 2: PLEASE READ MY NEW HARRY POTTER FIC, **The Fight Against the Mary Sues**! It pokes fun at the cliches, Mary Sues and overly used plot devices :P

-

* * *

-

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 8 – Shopaholic Mayhem!**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

It's morning.

And it's been a week since our wedding.

For the entire week, Syaoran's been enjoying the result of my painful Brazilian waxing… and our honeymoon's been postponed, thanks to that stupid deal he has to make with this stupid company. But he promised to buy me anything I wanted, wherever we went, whenever we went on our honeymoon, so… I let it slide.

It's really weird being married, actually. I glance at my ring, its diamond sparkling in the light. I don't really_ feel_ married. We're just… married.

I yawn as I hand Syaoran his coffee and morning sandwich, two menus I've mastered since yesterday. He smiles and leans in to kiss me goodbye, pausing before whispering, "See you later, honey," and leaving me dumbfounded. _Now _I sort of feel like I'm married, with the whole apron thing and all. I have to organize the paperwork at home for the meeting today before I go, so Syaoran has been leaving earlier to prepare at his office. I tighten my apron and clean the kitchen, sighing as I see the piles of boxes of wedding gifts towering everywhere. I'll have to get those out, too…

Hell, I'm a secretary _and_ a housekeeper. I even_ cook_! The government should pay me for having more than one job, seriously. Then I can get those cute Anna Sui cosmetic sets!

I sigh once more, focusing on scrubbing the sink. This is my new life.

-

-

As I exit Starbucks with a croissant and coffee, I glance painfully at my hips. I swear, it's either because my skirt has _shrunk_ or I have gained weight. I personally hope it's the skirt's fault. I walk past the crowds of people, my eyes surveying the magazine covers, which had pictures of our wedding a few days ago… and now, it's gone, instead filled with celebrity gossip. I bite my croissant and rush on, buying only newspapers before I head into the building.

Suddenly, a dizziness sweeps over me, nearly making me fall down. _Whoa_. That was trippy. I guess I'm not completely over all the flashlights from last week… or the sleepless nights… I ignore the girls giving me dirty looks as I get into the elevator, exiting onto the twentieth floor. Ten minutes until I have to escort the PR group people to the meeting… Good.

I hastily drain my coffee and stack the necessary folders , passing them to an assistant I called in to deliver to the meeting room. All this week, Syaoran's been seeing about twenty people a day, networking with the media and charming potential clients. When I wished him luck by saying, "Break a leg" a few days back, I think he thought that I was being literal. He takes things a bit too seriously when there are meetings on his agenda…

Before I know it, I'm warmly greeting the PR group representatives and ushering them towards the meeting room. "The meeting will commence shortly," I smile, opening the door for them.

"Oh, could you go fetch one of our employees from downstairs? He should be waiting for you by the elevators," an old man says to me before walking in. He's treating me like I'm his own bloody maid… I calm myself as I ride the elevator down to the lobby. As the doors open, I nearly have a heart attack.

It's Brendon, smirking at me as if he's been expecting me. He steps into the elevator and presses the button, gazing at me with a sick, lecherous look. "Hey," he says huskily. I nod back, trying to recover myself. I'm married, for crying out loud.

"Congrats on your wedding," he takes a step toward me, causing me to lean against the wall to be as far away from him as possible. But he's right up against me in a flash, his hand caressing my shoulders suggestively.

"You're really hot, did you know that?" he whispers into my ear, and to my horror, his hand slides up my thigh. I try to remain calm, but I can't break free. Does he expect me to be_ flattered_ that he thinks I'm hot? I mean, Syaoran thinks I'm hot – _that's_ something to be proud of.

"No," I reply sardonically, desperately trying to wriggle out of his touch.

"I've never met anyone like you before…" he murmurs against my skin, and I gasp when I feel his hand all the way up my skirt. Alright – he should be fucking Emily and not me.

"I've met plenty like you," I snarl, resisting the urge to punch him. But to my disappointment, he's the long-waited PR representative… and if I killed him, Syaoran would be both happy and mad. "I'm married – go grope your own girlfriend, will you?" I say exasperatedly before finally pushing him away, smoothing out my skirt. He snorts, but says nothing.

After what seems like an eternity, we're both in the meeting room. I see Syaoran's eye twitch slightly, and decided against telling him about what happened. I mean, I would love to watch him punch Brendon out for me, which he definitely would if I told him he was trying to rape me, but then the entire deal will be off! And I know that he wants this deal more than anything – perhaps my own discomfort. To be fair, Syaoran's not exactly jumping up and down in excitement because Brendon is the important person of this contract. If I keep quiet, Syaoran's temper won't be poked at.

I concentrate on the graph on the wall as I hear Syaoran and a man debate openly. "Stock has fallen twenty-three percent," the man comments.

"But there has also been a sixty-one percent increase in revenue," Syaoran replies dryly.

Oh man, two sentences are exchanged and tensions are mounting up already. And I haven't said a word yet. I need to do something so Syaoran doesn't blow up. I quietly drop my pen and start to reach down for it.

"Energy costs are rising, and we will not sign if…" the man trails off as he glances sideways, only to see a glimpse of my chest as I lean down for my pen. Luckily he's sitting not too far from where I'm standing, and I'm wearing my shirt buttoned lower than it should be. I meet his eye and give him my professional, alluring smile and slowly take my pen, walking towards him with ease.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can't help but pointing this one little thing out," I flash another smile at him, pointing to his graph with care and confidence. His mouth is wide open, still recovering from catching a view of my chest. I mean, it's not everyday you see a secretary's bra and breasts, even if it's a little. "As you have said, the energy costs are indeed increasing. However, like this graph clearly demonstrates, if the revenue continues to increase as predicted, the higher prices won't be much of a problem." I pause to look up and smile at everyone (carefully avoiding Brendon), catching Syaoran's bewildered eyes for a brief moment.

Too add more effect to my act, I flick my hair as a girl wearing nothing would, fiddling with the button on my shirt. I nearly snicker as I see the man gaping at the button.

He finally seems to find his voice again. "Y-yes, but what about the… the…"

Bingo. He's forgotten his views on this matter. He mops his forehead with a handkerchief as I open my eyes a bit bigger, my smile becoming even brighter. Syaoran's going to make fun of me later. And then thank me and kiss me.

The man coughs. "What about the negative publicity you're receiving these days?"

Oh bugger. Stupid lecherous old man.

As I look for a random person on the table to help me out, and I accidentally catch Brendon's amused eyes. I swear I can see a hint of _arousal_ on his face.

"Don't you think that the publicity could be used in a positive way in order to advertise the Li Enterprises and its partnered corporates?" I flip my hair once more, batting my eyelashes while trying hard not to knock this annoying guy's face into the desk.

"Well… maybe…" he exhales, clearly distracted by my legs now. This is the kind of guy who abandons his wife and kids to hang around sluts. Anyways, I did it. I shoot a short, victorious glance Syaoran's way before returning back against to the wall to quietly listen to the rest of the presentation.

By the end, I can hear the representatives whispering, "She's right. Maybe the press attention isn't so bad after all…"

"…charming…"

"Perhaps we should…"

Victory of Sakura, the one woman in this room.

Being the only woman has its advantages, I smirk inwardly. After I escort all the people downstairs (carefully avoiding Brendon, who's glimmering with that same, aroused look) I return to the office floor, where I fall onto a couch exhaustedly. I'm not really sure _what _I did – I just followed my instincts and it seems to have worked.

I absentmindedly check my cell phone for messages and realize the date. Speaking of being a woman… whatever happened to my monthly period?

Oh fuck.

I feel the colour drain from my face immediately.

I really should have started two weeks ago.

_Ohh shit_…

Ok. Don't panic. It's just because I've been overworking, with the wedding and all… Maybe the Brazilian wax had an effect to it, as well…

I mean, I can't possibly be…

I can't even bring myself to_ think _the word!

I flinch as Syaoran comes in, a cigarette in his mouth. I gaze as his stressed out face relaxes when spotting me.

"Oh… yeah," he reluctantly throws his smoke out, taking a seat beside me and popping a mint into his mouth.

Oh man. What if… by chance… _it_ happens…

What will Syaoran say? I mean, we haven't even talked about having a… And I know guys get freaked out by the mere idea of it and all… And I heard plenty of stories about guys breaking up with girls because of _it_…

"Nice job seducing the old man back there," he smirks, kissing my neck, "It was pretty impressive, the way you managed to look professional." He laughs as I punch him.

"Do you think it helped?" I wince, still thinking about my late period.

"Well, I'll know who to thank or blame, depending on the outcome," he grins, kissing the hollow beneath my ear. There's a moment of silence before he speaks up again. "That guy… I didn't really expect him to show up like that…" he mutters quietly, his face unreadable. Well, I had a one-nighter with the guy and he's going out with Syaoran's ex, Emily now, so… Weird connection here.

"He didn't try to… do anything_ funny_ to you, did he?" he gazes at me worriedly. I immediately shake my head and he sighs. "Good, because if he laid a single finger on you, he'd be sorry he was ever born," he scowls.

I was right. I'm never going to tell him. I mean, I can't exactly say, "Actually, Brendon kissed my neck _and_ stuck his hand up my skirt."

Okay, enough about Brendon – who cares about him, anyway. I need to buy a bloody pregnancy test… and I can't take Syaoran… I mean, I don't want him to be thinking that I might be pregnant when I might not even be! I need to be cool and casual. "If you don't need me, can I go home?" I say carefully.

Syaoran arches an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I may need you _later_ on," he pulls me closer, "Why?"

I smile coolly, casually fiddling with his hair. "So I can go grocery shopping."

"And stop by that magical salon, hopefully?" he nudges me playfully in the stomach.

I giggle. "Possibly. Is that a yes?"

Syaoran sighs dramatically. "I suppose so."

I grin and kiss his lips before collecting my bag. "See you later."

-

-

Okay. Don't panic. Do NOT panic. It's simply a question of being organized and staying calm and deciding what exactly I have to take. I'm at Fifth Avenue, where women are striding along in immaculate coats and sunglasses, halting yellow cabs… Why am I here again? There's that fabulous Gucci shop… and the huge Gap… the Armani Exchange displays… How the hell did I get here? Wasn't I on a cab back to the flat? Did I get out unconsciously?

Oh God, it's Saks Fifth Avenue – floors and floors of bags, clothes and shoes… Before I know it, I'm wondering into the department store, through the perfumery, the elegant art deco paneling, the high ceiling… Anna Sui, Calvin Klein, Chanel… Oh shit. Ohhh shit.

There's a SAMPLE SALE. Fifty to seventy percent off. Screw it, girls in Miu Miu dresses, Dolce and Gabbana cashmere coats and Hugo Boss suits are rushing into the shop, all with the same, urgent look in their eyes. The line's huge… and I can see the tables and racks full of stacks of piles of… stuff! Greedy, manicured hands are clawing hastily… Quick, I have to go grab something!

Suddenly, I'm deprived of my silly excitement. I may be _pregnant,_ and I'm excited about a bloody sale. I painfully force myself to turn back, glancing back only one… or twice… Okay, twenty times. But that's not _that _bad.

-

-

Ok. Again. Here we go… Let's not panic… No need to panic…

"Ew…" I groan as I reach in towards my recently waxed area, nearly dropping the pregnancy test stick into the toilet. Oh this is disgusting… When I'm done doing my business, I calm myself, breathing hard to slow down my pounding pulses. Alright… deep breaths… I stare at the integer on the stick.

Oh crap. Oh no… This can't be happening.

There's a bold, big fat plus sign on the meter.

What time did Syaoran not put on a condom? Seriously, he's so well prepared all the time… and professional… and quick… I mean, unless he secretly wanted a baby and _accidentally on purpose_ didn't slip on or something… We haven't even _discussed_ about babies…! This is absurd! I'm going to have a hissy fit.

_I'm pregnant._

I register that into my head.

I will murder Syaoran if he did, in fact, not put on a condom accidentally on purpose. If he says anything close to, "Oh, I forgot to mention – I wanted a baby so I didn't wear a condom that night," I will throw a fucking pan at him.

I feel faint. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. Oh God, I remember Tomoyo's pregnancy and her delivering Danny… It's horrifying to recall. I throw the pregnancy tester into the bin, leaning against the cold bathroom wall for support. I won't be able to wear sexy clothes anymore… _no…_

As I come into the living room, I see the huge wedding picture framed on the wall behind the couch. I smile to myself, examining the happiness radiating from it. Slightly comforted, I head for the kitchen. I mean, who knows? Maybe pregnancy is going to give me cooking skills! How else would all those moms suddenly get into cooking?

Ooh! Maybe I could be a guest star for Jamie Oliver, the naked chef! I could be a representative for all those fashionable new moms out there! Excited, I go through the cabinets and drawers, taking out the kitchenware gifts we got. See? It's coming to use now! I can do this… Hmm… this thing looks professional – let's use it.

Maybe if I used unusual tools, it'll turn out ironically and result in an amazing, new, unique meal! I'll surprise Syaoran, and we'll have amazing sex, again, and I'll slip in that little bit about me being pregnant and we'll go on.

As I chop and boil and daydream about Jamie Oliver, the time flies by. But as I set the table with the cutlery and plates, my excitement disintegrates. Great, I'm already getting those maternal mood swings. Trying to shake off the dread and worry in my stomach, I attempt to turn my thoughts to the times Syaoran and I had the wildest, most remarkable sex.

Once, Syaoran got drunk at a nightclub (he drank like a horse, for crying out loud), and as I attempted to support his weight by myself and lead me out, he without warning_ shagged_ me (yes he did), right then and there, against the wall. He had the worst hangover after and threw up all day, and I had the worst scratches on my ass and back. He apologized for treating me like that, but I didn't mind, because it was bloody amazing.

There was also that on time when he sneaked up on me while I was taking a shower and I nearly killed him, thinking that he was that monster form the Grudge. And then I made it up to him after, right in the small shower booth. Ok, maybe I should think of something else.

How about… the time I bought these awesome earrings and got a free makeup bag! Yes… now, only if I can find those earrings…

I snap out of my stupor as the clock strikes seven, and I hurriedly put all the boiling pasta into a bowl with holes in it (I don't know what the hell it's called) and stir the sauce slowly before cutting up vegetables and fruits for the salad. Ooh. Bread. I slice and butter a few pieces and place them in the oven. Ohh. Wine! This is restaurant perfect, if I hide the fact that I was able to cook pasta and make toast since I was grade five. I'm still so proud of myself.

-

-

"I'm home," Syaoran says tiredly from the foyer. Yes, right on time… I shove my apron into a drawer and come and kiss him, loosening his tie for him. He smiles and we walk into the dining area. The perfectly set-up dining table greets us.

I glance at Syaoran, who's gaping at the sight before him in disbelief. Smirking, satisfied with my work, I sigh and view my work of art.

Candles are lit in the middle of the table, the elegant plates are filled with well-made pasta and matching cutlery to accompany them, the bowls are filled with nutritious salad, and steam is rising from the bread. It's perfect. I knew being pregnant would help me cook.

Oh shit. I still haven't told him…

"You didn't order this, did you," Syaoran raises his eyebrows, recalling that one time I ordered from a restaurant and pretended that I made it all.

"Not one bit," I reply with a grin.

"Well then," he grins back, "You have my respect."

"I've always had your respect," I retort, "Didn't I?"

He ponders for a moment. "Perhaps." He smiles and kisses me fully on the lips. "It looks delicious, thank you."

As we sit across from each other and drink the wine, I try to think of the ways to break my pregnancy to him. It's still unreal to me… How about…

"Would you like to have of mini-me of you to kick around? Because by coincidence, I have one in my stomach! Ha-ha…"

No way in hell.

"Mmm," Syaoran's eyebrows rise up as he places his fork in his mouth, "This is really good – you just continue to surprise me." I smile, nibbling on a piece of lettuce. There's still more surprises to come, I can assure him that…

What about, "Do you want a baby?" straight off the bat? No, too direct.

Hey, this pasta's bloody amazing! Wow. I clear my throat. "So, did you make any progress while I was gone?" I break the bread in half and hand a piece to him. He takes a bite out of it, sighing.

"As much as I want and need this deal, it really is starting to piss me off," he scrunches up his nose, "There's so many people – most of them with unnecessary bad manners."

Hmm… Maybe I should just take him to the hospital with me and he could see for himself. I nod to myself, and Syaoran continues on, taking my nod as a sign that I'm listening to him. Which I'm not.

"…and the revenue of this company is unbelievable… their rankings have skyrocketed…"

Maybe the hospital thing will make him think I was shot or something. I mean, the last time I accidentally pierced my belly button, he thought I was shot by his rivals or something. I nearly snigger.

How about… "I'm fucking pregnant!" No, that's too harsh.

"…fucking contracts with meaningless, scrambled bits of shit…"

Should I even tell him? Maybe if I hid my stomach and had the baby then hand it to him, it'd be good. "Guess what, Syaoran! Happy birthday!" I could say that if the due date's anything close to his birthday…

"I feel almost as if they're trying to lead themselves into failure on purpose…"

Of course, I could just plainly say, "Guess what? I'm pregnant, Syaoran! Ha-ha…" Okay, lose the laugh.

"The magazines and internet polls clearly show…" Syaoran continues on.

Let's practice. I'm pregnant, Syaoran.

"…that our company is the most favourable…"

I'm pregnant, honey.

"Maybe it's that Brendon guy who's making the others uncertain," he scowls, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Forget the 'honey' part. Not really endearing… Just plainly, I'm pregnant.

"…entrepreneurs these days…"

I can't hold it in. I'm pregnant.

"I'm worried especially…"

I'm pregnant! I smile, pretending to have listened and hoping that he didn't say his dog died or something. He doesn't have a dog, right?

He sighs. "I'm sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system," he smiles, "Thanks for listening."

"I'm pregnant!!" I blurt out.

Oops. I was supposed to say, "It's all right…" That just sort of slipped out…

Uh-oh… There's dead silence. I quietly sip my wine, hot in the face. I glance at Syaoran, flinching when he suddenly drops his fork on the plate, gaping at me with wide eyes. He looks adorable!

I watch in fascination as his lips curl into a smile, then into a grin as he laughs.

"Oh my God," he says as he grabs my face and kisses me fiercely, leaving a grin on my own lips.

"Oh my God," he repeats before coming to me and hugging me tightly kissing my forehead, my hair, everything. As I wrap my arms around him, all my worries instantly vanish, because I know that he loves me and I love him, and everything is going to be alright. He's so happy he can't even seem to be able to speak… the mighty great Syaoran Li.

Ooh… Mmm.

Pregnancy brings just about all the happiness in the world…

Skills in the kitchen and excitement in the bedroom.

-

* * *

- 

**Chapter 8 – Shopaholic Mayhem! - End**

-

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! ♥

My review rate has dropped since I came back from Korea :(

Please put it back to where it used to be!

and omfg... i gave constructive critisism to some chick, and she LASHED out at me, though i said, "If you want to improve your story, you might want to take my advice," and said it NICELY, and told her she can read and flame my fics if she wants, but she was like, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! FUCK OFF!" Frankly, i guess she wants to keep her mary-sue, cliched, "Saku/Kura and Syao"(shudders) fic. Not to mention her grammar and capital mistakes... anyways, that's not gonna happen in any of my fics, so too bad for her!

And oh – the 7th Harry Potter book is coming out July!! XD Should I make a Harry Potter fic after Shopaholic… or another fluffy love romance comedy of CCS? You choose for me… and I also have a sort of tragic/sad/romance story in shape for CCS… either a vampire one or an old-age one. Re**view and give me some advice X3**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ♥ The more reviews there is, the faster the update will be. :)**

also... PLEASE READ MY NEW HARRY POTTER FIC, **The Fight Against the Mary Sues**! It pokes fun at the cliches, Mary Sues and overly used plot devices :P


	9. Shopaholic Chaos!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!!**♥♥♥**

Sorry for the late update - I have a new computer and it took a while for me to recover my files and re-install my programs and all...

I also had multiple tests this week, and other things... :) And I've got to say, THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!

The number of reviews I got really sort of motivated me and encouraged me to update today :D

**PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING…! XD**

Seriously, I'm sorry to say this, but** the more reviews I get from my readers, the faster the next update will be! …So please review!**

**P.S.** btw I deleted the HP parody thing. I got sick of it… and I'm thinking of deleting Failure is Not an Option… because quite frankly, I'm not one for angst, and the story makes me laugh at the stupidity of it… I may attempt at a Harry Potter fic later on, though… after this one's done.

-

-

* * *

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 9 – Shopaholic Chaos!**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

I stare at Syaoran for a long time, glancing meaningfully at the phone. He refuses to give in, his eyes focused on mine with an irresistible force. "You do it," he says quietly.

"No, you do it," I reply in monotone. I slide my hand under his shirt and slowly rub his back for an advantage. His expression doesn't change as he slides his own hand up my shirt and playfully caress my chest. I slap him. "Don't be such a stuck-up loser!" I exclaim.

He sniggers, smirking. "You're one to talk; I'm too young to be murdered by your brother, thank you."

I roll my eyes. "It would be very interesting to watch, for me… And you're older than me, so better the senior than the junior!"

Syaoran teasingly puts a finger to my lips, and before I could move away from him, he lightly brushes his lips against my neck, stopping my protest by intimately kissing me full on my half-open mouth. I can't help but giggle as his tongue slides into my mouth. All this to just avoid making phone calls… Well, just not any calls, but calls to announce my pregnancy to all of our family members.

This should be interesting…

I sigh, "I guess I could call Touya in your place…" I trail off as he kisses the hollow under my ear, nodding. "Only if you do the rest… except for Tomoyo."

He ponders for a moment before replying with a triumphant grin. "Deal."

I playfully kick him away from me, grabbing the phone and ignoring his smug look.

Here we go…

"Hello?" my brother's voice answers, a bit husky and thicker than usual. Long night?

"It's me," I sigh, examining the material of my Marc Jacobs jeans. "Guess what?" I grin, knowing that he'll hear it through the phone. He pauses.

"No… no…" he moans, making a guess at it.

"I'm pregnant!" I squeal, my excitement suddenly bursting out. There's silence, and Syaoran stares at me in anticipation. He probably wants Touya to scream out, since he's not the one calling him. I wince, waiting.

"With Syaoran's kid, right?" Touya mumbles uncertainly. Syaoran bursts out into hysteric fits of laughter, which I ignore. "Of course, you idiot, who else would it be?" I snap.

"'Wait," he suddenly sounds more awake, "You're pregnant?"

I roll my eyes.

Syaoran sniggers. "Frankly, Touya's not the brightest one in the world."

I sigh. "Yes, I'm pregnant, Touya, pregnant! Do you want me to spell that out for you?"

There's more silence. Then the storm comes. "YOU HAD UNPROTECTED SEX, DIDN'T YOU?" he roars.

Syaoran's laughing again, this time grabbing his stomach as if something's tickling him. He's mental, seriously. "Well, he's sort of right…" he manages to say.

"Um… unknowingly," I say feebly, glaring at my unhelpful boyfriend… er… husband.

"HOW DO YOU UNKNOWINGLY HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX? HE RAPED YOU, DIDN'T HE? I KNEW THAT THAT KID WAS A'-"

"He did not rape me," I scoff.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, TELL HIM THAT THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND MAKE SURE HE NEVER EVEN NEEDS TO REACH FOR A CONDOM!"

Syaoran pauses and winces. "That sounds painful," he says after thinking about it.

I snicker. "Well, big bro," I say quickly, "You can get me a pair of Prada boots to celebrate my pregnancy – the black one, size eight, okay? Thanks!" I hang up, much to Syaoran's amusement. "That was interesting," he says.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I grimace, dialing Tomoyo's number.

"Oh, this, I have to see," he grins, nodding. He's like a two-year old getting his first bike.

"Hello?" Eriol's voice speaks out clearly.

"Hey, Eriol, it's Sakura," I play with Syaoran's fingers, lifting and dropping them on the couch. "Is Tomoyo there?"

"Yeah… she's actually right beside me," he answers.

Syaoran mouths, "Oh God."

They weren't having sex, were they? Please tell me they weren't having sex.

"We are NOT having sex, Sakura," Tomoyo shouts.

Eriol chuckles, "You're on speakerphone."

"Oh, perfect, I'll just break the news…" Syaoran and I brace ourselves. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Tomoyo bellows loudly, making us squint. "AND IT'S ABOUT TIME, TOO! FINALLY! WE CAN GO SHOPPING, WE CAN COOK, TALK, AND CONNECT LIKE MOMS DO! WE'LL RAISE OUR BABIES TOGETHER, AND THEY'LL BE BEST FRIENDS, AND-"

"I'm going to hang up before my wife hyperventilates," Eriol laughs nervously over her continuous scream, "Good luck breaking it to everyone else."

And that's it. Hmm. _Wife_.

I actually never heard Syaoran refer to me as a wife yet. I'm always his secretary… but then again, to be fair, I can't bring myself to call him my husband, since it makes us sound like grandparents or something… I'm sure we'll come around to calling each other "honey" and "sweetie" and all that crap… When we get older.

"That wasn't half-bad as I expected," Syaoran smirks.

"Now it's your turn," I toss the phone to him, and he grimaces as he catches it.

I grin. _This_ will be interesting.

-

-

-

We both spent the entire night listening to Tomoyo and Syaoran's sisters constantly chirp at us, and Yelan's lengthy lecture on being responsible, caring and smart parent, and my dad's quiet sermon-like speech on how our kid should be raised, and how I should eat and act. And now, it's morning, and I'm in my little apron kissing Syaoran off to work. I've even made him a good breakfast – consisting of toast, eggs and sausages. Simple, but not burnt or uncooked. I'm improving!

"Don't overdo yourself," Syaoran reminds me for the twentieth time before leaving for work. I roll my eyes. He's just like Eriol when Tomoyo was pregnant – he's acting as if I have cancer or something. Does he expect me to _knit_ all day because he gave me a day off for being pregnant? I don't even _know_ how to knit! Honestly, sadistic men… Crap, I don't even know what sadistic means, but it sounds right.

Alright. Let's be rebellious. I can cook. Seriously, I'm _pregnant_. I could whop something up I could take out of the fridge later when we're hungry. Let's do this!

I collect all the ingredients from the kitchen that I feel are necessary and arrange them on the marble counter, flipping through random cookbooks. I stare blindly at a recipe for simple dished. Let's make… egg benedicts.

Start by… beating eggs?

I grab two eggs and throw them into the wooden bowl in front of me, yelping when the shells and yolk fly towards my face. How do you know how to beat an egg? Seriously, this isn't easy! They're playing funny tricks on me, these losers!

Okay, forget the egg benedict. How about… roast chicken and gravy? Sounds easy.

I slosh some water into another bowl and add whatever the book tells me to. After I place the gravy on the stove, I begin to mash peas, and place the gross, cold, sloppy raw chicken on the tray before shoving it into the oven full blast. That takes care of the chicken.

Alright. Slice up the carrots. Oh God, can't I just shove the whole carrot? I don't want to risk cutting my finger up and adding it to the meal. I don't think Syaoran would like to see my finger in his chicken.

Um… Oh God. The pot is bubbling and roaring with heat. I run over to the stove, knocking the olive oil container and spilling it all over my book. Shit.

Ew… yuck! The so-called gravy is all lumpy and milky… I stir at it before dumping some flour into it. That should make it thick.

Oh shit… I smell smoke. Why is there smoke coming up from the stupid oven? Oh… shit. OUCH! I've burnt my hand grabbing the handle. I use my apron to quickly grab the tray and place it on the counter, where it sizzles dangerously. It's a bloody burnt pan of bloody chicken.

You know what? I'll plastic wrap some new chicken and put it in the oven. They'll just be like potatoes you eat at campfires! Except they're chicken and not potatoes. So I load the oven with a fresh batch of plastic-wrapped chicken and shut it, turning to the frying pan to cook the vegetables. A whole carrot, the mashed peas, some uncut broccoli…

_**BOOM!**_

Holy fucking shit! The fucking oven fucking exploded! Am I dead? Intact? I rush to the oven, where smoke is dangerously rising up. I cough and open it, only to see the plastic wraps with holes in them. I sweat as I set the burning pan on the counter. Just then, the unattended frying pan sizzles crazily, spitting hot oil everywhere. This is _so _not cool.

-

-

It takes me three hours to clean up the kitchen and empty the trash. It's nearly noon, and all I've done is blow up some bloody chicken and get burned by oil.

Alright, so today is obviously not cooking day for me… Let's try the laundry!

I hum the tune to "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne, carrying the laundry basket to the washing machine. I dump the clothes into the hole and pour in some Tide. Oh, I guess I could put in some more. I turn the knob and click the fancy button, and soon it begins to whirl. I smile and turn back, ready to eat lunch.

I snack on a frozen lasagna I warmed up and slosh it down with iced tea – healthy for the baby! With vitamin C and all!

When I return to the washing machine, I nearly scream. There's foam. Everywhere. Oh shit.

-

-

It takes me another two hours to wipe off the foam from everywhere, and to my horror, Syaoran had come back just as I left the machine, my hair disheveled, my apron wet and dirty, foam on my head… He looked astonished as he sat down beside me on the couch, and I had a suspicion he was suppressing his laughter.

"It's just not my day," I sigh as I unwrap the dirty apron and wipe my hands with it, "The baby must be tired."

He snorts. "The baby is technically not even a baby yet, darling."

I ignore him and wipe the foam off of me, glancing his way. I can tell by the way his jaws are tense rigid that he's stressed and wants nothing more than a nice long smoke. I also can tell that he's being cheery for my sake, which isn't helping because I know that he's faking it.

I frown as I casually look over at the stack of magazines and newspapers I've been meaning to read all week. They all have some kind of gossip about Syaoran and me, ranging from my love for powerful, rich men to Syaoran's lack of enthusiasm in showing us off to the camera. Then there was something about my pregnancy with the headline, "Is Syaoran Really the Father?" There was also one ridiculous 'rumour' that I had a fling with Paris Hilton's sex take maker, and that I was persuading Syaoran to tape us doing it and sell if off so I can go shopping!

Seriously, where do they come up with this stuff? It's all nonsense, but it's driving Syaoran mad. I sigh, massaging his hand.

He smiles at me before glancing at his watch. "Crap. It's nearly time," he grimaces, squeezing my hand.

"For what?" I ask, puzzled.

"I was invited to some rowdy party thrown by that _Brendon_ guy," he grits his teeth, "and all the important people are going to be there with him, so I have no choice but to go."

A party? I haven't been to one in ages… At least, a real rowdy one. Not since university – Tomoyo and I used to get drunk and laid all the time… Well, I never had a one-night stand back then, so I always got laid by my boyfriend…

"Would you like to come with me?" he raises his eyebrows knowingly. I pretend to think about it and my thoughts head toward what I should wear. "I know it won't be a… healthy environment, but you can't let me go all alone to a house party," he smirks, kissing my head. I smile back. Now, what to wear…

-

-

-

We arrive at Brendon's house – mansion, rather – a little after eight. We got stuck in the traffic jam, which was horrible because we also had to watch a car crash into a truck right in front of us. Luckily Syaoran had enough sense to cover my eyes in time. I also pondered for a long time about what I should wear…

I decided to show off my awesome black mini dress by Vivienne Westwood and the gorgeous heels by Prada, topped with Chanel accessories to match my wedding ring and silver clutch.

I convinced Syaoran to wear an immaculate black blazer over a crisp white shirt, with black pants to create the simple, modern look without a tie. And I've got to admit, we both look amazing – as a couple.

Syaoran scoffs at Brendon's garden, mumbling about how ugly it is and how it's fake and unorganized. Ooh, touchy touchy… I suppress my smirk.

We're escorted by butlers through the huge, marble foyer and into the living room, past all the expensive paintings and sculptures. And oh wow, it's full-blast dorm party, except for the unlimited space and displays of _flesh_.

There's a DJ booth set up with people dancing and grinding all over each other to the music. Syoaran's grip on my waist tightens protectively as we pass by the gyrating, sweaty throngs of people, and whenever a guy "accidentally" brushes up against me suggestively, he flashes the scariest glare ever. I don't get _that_ mad when girls wink at him or anything. I mean… girls don't go raping guys… I think.

The fancy furniture and windows are covered by swarms of people. Guys seem to have girls on them as accessories, and I can tell that they're all doing drugs, smoking and drinking.

I nearly yelp when I see a blond, tanned girl nearly naked and sprawled across a guy's lap. I immediately steer Syaoran the other way when confirming that the girl is indeed nearly naked, with only a silk covering her privates and a bra covering her boobs (a little of it, anyway). Um… this is a business party?

I see more girls in thongs and satin bustiers than I have ever in my life, and all of them are giving such visual kisses that I feel like I'm kissing them myself. "Okay, even if I threw off all my clothes and walked around in my bra and underwear, I'd still have more on than any other girl here!" I shout into Syaoran's ear.

He laughs. "I'd like to see that!"

I stare at a girl with shorts so low and so short that I knew she needed a special wax treatment. Syaoran and I walk past the filmy curtains adorning the platforms and climb the stairs up to the roof. Wow. The rooftop is like a replica of a skybar, with low-riding lounging beds, heat lamps and soft glowing candles. Syaoran clicks his tongue at the windows overlooking the garden before spotting his business people. The music is so loud I don't hear their names as they introduced themselves, and I didn't see Brendon until he appeared by my side to peck my 촏다 in greeting.

Oh God, I can feel Syaoran's murderous feelings bubbling in him. I stroke his back soothingly before accepting a Corona, which Syaoran confiscates immediately. "You're not drinking tonight," he screams loud enough for me to hear. I frown and turn my attention to the bikini dancers by the velour benches._ This_ is a rowdy party.

I leave Syaoran to talk business and wander off towards the food table, where I grab a Corona and drain it. I dial Tomoyo soon after I spot a girl straddling another, as if they were having an actual intercourse on the floor. I'm starting to get scared.

"Hello? Tomoyo?" I scream over the music.

"Where the fuck are you?" she yells back.

"At a party! Can you come?"

She sighs. "No, Sakura! I have to look after Danny! Besides, what the hell are you doing out partying? You should be relaxing, drinking raspberry tea and reading baby books!"

"I just-"

"Sakura, you're married and pregnant. Syaoran's not going to let you work soon, and it'd be much better if you find your own job after you have your baby. You can't rely on him forever, and it's a bad image for both of you!" she shouts.

Why the hell is she so serious?

"I gotta go," I flip the phone shut, stunned.

_What image?_ I retort inwardly as I drain another Corona. I may be working for Syaoran, but that doesn't mean… well, I am relying on him, but we're married, so… But… I thought us being together was the most important thing… and _would_ I work after I have a baby? I mean, I'm only twenty-three, and I can't become a domestic housewife yet!

Suddenly, I'm attacked. Literally.

I'm roughly pushed up against a wall. I gasp, unable to scream. To my horror, it's Brendon, his dark hair covering his eyes as he breathes heavily, as if he's drunk. "I want to fuck you senseless, all night," he croons into my hair. He's drunk alright.

I defiantly keep my eyes leveled at the arms of his beige sweater, urgently looking around for photographers. But I only see people raping each other in public. "Please don't do this," I exhale sharply, feeling his hands slide up my ribs. He smirks drunkenly before brushing his lips sickeningly against my collarbone, and I barely manage to prevent him from kissing my lips.

I feel him grab my ass and thrust his lower half into mine, causing me to yelp out loud. He's trying to do me with clothes on? Sicko! I kick and punch furiously before finally freeing myself from his grasp. I retain myself from slapping him, instead shooting him a glare before hurrying away.

I swallow a Tylenol and wash it down with champagne when I feel a headache rising.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Li herself," I hear a voice from behind me. I twirl around, only to see Emily Lauren, aka Blond Bitch Longlegs. She has a tight, short, low, revealing red dress by Dior, and a pair of glimmering diamond earrings. Her tan and blond hair versus my pale skin and auburn hair is painfully contrasting.

"Hi," I greet curtly before gulping down a martini, shaken by the term 'Mrs. Li.' I haven't been called that or Syaoran's 'wife' directly yet. Oh. I just remembered… her boyfriend harassed me two times today. Why would he want me when he has this plastic Barbie?

"You haven't been cheating on your husband, have you?" she suddenly asks, raising her perfectly waxed eyebrows. I nearly choke. _Bitch._

"Of course not! Why in the world would I do that?" I smile before popping a sushi into my mouth.

"Just curious," she smiles like an ice queen.

This is so awkward. And I hate her attitude.

"Well, I'm going to go…" I slip away before she can say anything more. That was totally stupid.

I finally spot Syaoran, who's drinking from a glass of whiskey. I feel a glow of pride when I see him decline a cigarette from an employee. He spots me and comes to me, hand on my back as he hurriedly rushes me out.

"I can't stand it anymore – let's go home."

I nod, relieved.

Today was the longest, weirdest and most hectic day of my life.

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Shopaholic Chaos! - End**

-

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! ♥

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ♥**

Maybe I should just change my penname to "Review Lover" or something XD;

But what displeases me is the fact that if all the users who have my story on their alerts/faves lists reviewed, I'd have about a thousand reviews by now…

Anyways, I love you (my readers, that is) and please stay tuned for the next chapter!

-

-_ Love, Waltz Alone_


	10. Shopaholic Disarray!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series. Or Harry Potter, for that matter.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

GAH! It's already the end of March Break :( I did nothing too eventful… except go snowboarding with my friends and be KILLED. Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!!**♥♥♥**

**PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING…! XD**

T**he more reviews I get from my readers, the faster the next update will be! …So please review!**

And a new request:** please take a second to add this story to your faves if you like it!**

-

-

* * *

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 10 – Shopaholic Disarray!**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

Syaoran coughs like crazy before swearing and scowling, gulping down his steaming cup of tea and typing away on his laptop. I sigh and offer him breakfast for the umpteenth time, and this time he snaps, "I don't need to eat!" He seems so frustrated that it makes me feel stupid. I bite my lip and go into the kitchen, rubbing my aching head. I swear, he is so _edgy _I wish I had _let_ him go to work, completely ignoring the fact that he has a damn cold. His temper's a bitch, seriously.

Syaoran's been sick for three days now, and I've had to stay home and look after him. Except he's pissing me off with his flaming tantrums. I take a Tylenol for my headache and watch Syaoran thrust his hand through his hair, shoving his own pill and water into his mouth. I try to lighten up, grabbing a book from the kitchen table and sitting beside him. I suppress a scowl when he doesn't look away from the monitor.

I put on a big, fake grin. "Look what I got from the library, Syaoran; a naming book!" I actually got it as a gift from some random girl, but who cares about the behind story. "So far, my top five for girls are Katie, Maria, Selena, C-"

"Sakura," Syaoran glances at me sideways, "You're three fucking weeks pregnant." He sighs, resuming his typing. Son of a…

"Fine," I snap back curtly, chucking the book across the room. Who says he's the only one with a bitch for a temper? I've had enough. "I'm going to go to work alone, so you can have your damn peace and quiet, alright?"

He looks at me incredulously and back at the book, which broke a plant pot beside the TV. Before he can say anything, I storm into my room and slam the door behind me, immediately getting ready to go out.

I head out of the house silently, refusing to look at Syaoran, dressed in a black Armani button-up dress with boots, a Chanel purse dangling from my shoulder. I had half-expected him to stop me, but his damn pride made him stare unnecessarily intently at his computer. That was the first time I raised my voice at Syaoran. And I haven't thrown anything at anything else since my childhood tantrums. Oh well, serves him right for pissing me off.

I arrive at work by subway, nearly being squashed to pulp by the crowd. Straightening myself out, I walk into the building, only to notice a sudden hush over the conversations. I frown and walk on, keeping my eyes on the elevator.

Hang on, this flow seems really familiar… In high school… when everyone thought I cheated on my boyfriend… and…

"…Why is she here?"

I hear a whisper, causing me to flinch.

"…slut…"

I nearly gasp when I hear a girl hiss, but I determinedly continue on.

"…should be tending…"

"…gold digger…"

Oh God. My cheeks are flushing. I pretend to not hear them, or see the gay workers chirping with the girls, huddling in obvious circles.

"…benefit…"

"…steal…"

"…seduce…"

I grit my teeth and rush into the elevator, jamming the "close" button. Slowly, with dread, I realize that Syaoran's presence is the only thing preventing the workers talking shit about me openly. This isn't a husband and wife relationship… This is a criminal and lawyer relationship! Oh my God, I have a dreadful headache…

I rush out onto the twentieth floor gratefully, swallowing a Tylenol and taking a swig from my water bottle. Let's forget about everything and focus on my job. Then I won't worry for now, right? I set my purse down and sit, sighing.

The phone rings and I immediately answer it. "Mr. Li's office."

"Hello, this is Christian Dior studio calling," a gay man's voice drawls. I can tell he's gay… just from his feminine drag-queen wannabe voice. Anyways, Dior? I grin in spite of myself. Maybe Syaoran got me something to make up for that snappy remark he made earlier. "We have Mr. Li's order ready," the gay guy continues, "Will he be picking it up himself, or does he want it delivered to the specified place?" Ooh, specified place? This is just like the time I took a call from Chanel, oblivious that they were talking about my engagement ring.

"Delivered," I reply excitedly.

"Alright, thank you," and he hangs up.

Maybe Syaoran's not such a hypocrite after all. I knew he couldn't sit down and work comfortable after his_ pregnant_ wife had a fit like that. Grinning, I begin to reply to the full inbox of emails, trying to decide on what kind of present he got me.

That's when the phone rings again. I answer it enthusiastically. "Mr. Li's office."

"Is this Sakura?" my grin falters as I recognize the voice.

"Yeah."

"Oh," I hear the bitch smirk, "It's Emily Lauren."

"Hiiii," I grit my teeth, faking my smile now, though she can't see me.

"I was going to check if Syaoran was alright… I guess he is, if you're back in the office?"

Damn, her voice sounds like a porn star. It's bugging me. "Actually, he's at home resting up… I've just come out to… organize a few things."

Emily Bitch Longlegs laughs airily, "You didn't have an argument or anything, did you?"

I scowl. The bitch is onto something. I can sense it. Maybe all the sex with Syaoran is giving me his Obi-Wan powers. "Of course not," I reply in a strained voice, "Speaking of which, you better keep your boyfriend closer to you," I remark.

There's a pause. "You see, unlike you," she whispers almost mockingly, "I let my guy have some freedom. He's a guy, and all guys have urges to fuck someone other than his girlfriend at times."

I frown at her tone.

"I feel sorry for Syaoran – he has to take care of you, your spendings and your immature, dimwitted attitude."

I gape at the receiver, ignoring the flashing 'awaiting lines' displayed on the phone. "You seem to know a lot about him, when you were too busy shagging him to get to know him better as a person," I snap back.

She laughs her bitchy little laugh. "Isn't that what you're doing?" she replies easily, "You're too busy spending his money, following him like a dog and acting like his whore – I'm surprised he kept you for so long."

I will punch the Bitch the next time I see her. Emily goes on. "You know nothing about his childhood, his family, his school days – nothing. I bet Syaoran's too embarrassed to call you his wife."

The words cut into me. Half of it's true. He never called my his wife directly, but… I can't let his bitchy ex beat me up like this!

"Everyone's just waiting for you two to get divorced," she sneers, "Who do you think you are, snatching a guy like him away from-"

"_Snatching?_" I retort hotly, "_He_'s the one who tried to do me on my desk, you bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" I'm yelling now, "You better stick your fucking plastic, Michael Jackson nose out of my life, or I'll make sure I break it into pieces and toss them into fire!" I slam the phone down as hard as I can, breathing hard.

And to my horror, I start bawling my eyes out.

-

-

It takes me a couple of hours of eating chocolate cake, drinking cappuccino and reading the sixth book of Harry Potter to calm me down. Who is she to talk to me like that? How dare she?

But I can't pretend that everything she said is entirely false. I sniff and shove more cake into my mouth, my eyes catching the words "Avada Kedavra" (the Killing Curse) on the book before me. I'd sure like to _Avada Kedavra_ Emily Lauren into oblivion… or let the Dementors kiss her – I know she'd like that before she loses her soul. I restrain myself from snickering. Harry Potter is obsessive, I tell you.

Sighing, I decide to go back to the flat. I have nothing more to do here.

-

-

Syaoran's supposed to be apologizing to me for snapping at me like that. I gawk at his back unbelievingly. He's still typing away, still in his baggy T-shirt and sweatpants, his hair uncombed and coughs evident. He doesn't even look at me, much to my dismay.

"I'm fine," he says hoarsely, and I nearly jump. But I realize soon after that he's not talking to me, but to the phone. "The hotel is a branch of a successful corporation, so I better step in before anyone else does."

I roll my eyes and resist kicking his head.

"What?" he scratches his head, "Emily?" I nearly snarl at her name. "Emily Lauren? What does she have to do with… oh," he ruffles his hair, "I see. Okay. I guess I'll talk to her tonight, then. She'll be at the opening, too?"

I physically recoil at the thought of the two together, Emily whispering seductively, "All guys have urges to have sex with other girls…"

No. I won't let her. I also need to shove her nose into her perfect face.

"Alright, I'll see you there," he hangs up and stretches, yawning and turning towards me slowly. I stare at him, trying to pick the right thing to say. Leave it to me to screw things up even further by blurting something unnecessary.

"Do you have anything to give me?" I ask tentatively.

That wasn't that bad.

He pauses, smiles and pulls me down, giving me a short peck on my cheeks and lips. "There you go," he says, patting my head and turning away to cough. There. No sorries, no awkward silence. All good. I was sort of hoping he'd give me whatever he ordered from Dior, but maybe he's saving it for later.

"So… hotel opening party tonight?" I fidget with the papers stacked by the coffee table.

He nods. "I'd much rather not go, but there are some potential clients I have to meet as soon as possible who are attending…"

"Including Emily?" I can't resist adding.

He sighs and nods again. "Apparently she's the guest of honour and is close with the daughter of the owner – it'd be useful to talk to her."

I purse my lips. "I'm definitely coming with you, then."

He coughs and nods once more. "You weren't expecting me to go alone, when I'm having coughing fits like this?" he raises his eyebrows.

I manage a grin. "I would have if you hadn't kissed me," I reply before pulling him up to his feet.

-

-

-

The hotel opening is grand.

Too grand for its own good.

The entire street is jammed with cars and the press… I see celebrities, bankers, entrepreneurs… everyone, just about everywhere. I wore my silver Dior gown (in preparation for the secret Dior gift) and Syaoran wore his Hugo Boss suit, coughing into his handkerchief too often to be sexy about it. I take whiffs of his familiar Armani fragrance, smiling as I remember all the times associated with the smell. I'd gotten so used to it that I don't even notice it anymore.

"Syaoran! Sakura! Any definite names on the baby yet?"

"Sakura! Should you be out partying when you're pregnant?"

The security gets us safely into the lavishly decorated hotel, brimming with elegant people. The chandeliers, artworks, furniture and music… Everything is impressive – but the only thing I'm paying attention for is a certain blond bitch. I accept a champagne glass and take a sip, ignoring Syaoran's disgusted and disapproving look. My hand tightens on his arm protectively as we greet many business people, and finally, Emily Lauren.

She looks absolutely faultless, as usual – wrapped in a white Vivienne Westwood and Swarovski diamonds. She flashes Syaoran a porn star smile and kisses his cheek before turning to me with an icy smile and an equally cold kiss.

"You shouldn't have come, Syaoran," she drawls, slowly stirring her martini, "Sakura, I'm surprised you even let him come!"

I grit my teeth but manage a strained smile. She continues purring at Syaoran, asking if he's alright and if she should call for her personal doctor. How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?

"I wanted to talk to you about getting a deal with this hotel," Syaoran coughs and takes a swig of flavoured water, "I heard you were on good terms with the heiress."

"Indeed, I am – Sakura, drinking while you're pregnant?" she exclaims softly, her large eyes widening dramatically. What's with the soft voice?

Syaoran shoots me another disapproving look before sighing. "She'll be more careful when she develops a bump," he says.

Emily laughs appreciatively, her eyes gleaming at the fact that I won't look so fabulous anymore with a stupid mountain for a stomach. I need Harry's wand – I will _Avada Kedavra_ this slut. NOW.

"Syaoran, come check out the terrace – I'll introduce you to the heiress after we talk a bit," she takes his arm casually. Syaoran nods and slips out of my grasp, to my uttermost horror. I think of grabbing onto him, but think better of it.

"Sakura, wait around here – I'll be back," he pecks my cheek before waltzing away with Emily, who gives a satisfied smirk.

I have never felt this much hatred since… my boyfriend in high school cheated on me with another blond bitch! What's with blond bitches and me? Do they have some unspoken, mutual bond that turns them against me? Or do they just have this unspoken, spiritual _THING _in their blond hair that makes them want to go after my guys?

I feel a pang of betrayal at Syaoran, too. What if the bitch is trying to seduce him?

'_Guys need to shag other girls at times…'_ she said something around that line… Dammit, time to go undercover.

I hastily go after them, hiding myself behind decorative columns and throngs of people/ Thank God journalists are all focused on celebs right now, and not on me, the spying, pregnant wife of Syaoran Li. I take pride in the fact that I'm Syaoran's wife and that I have every right to be spying on him if he's accompanied by another girl – especially Emily. I duck behind the open window leading out to the terrace, which is filled with fountains and roses. Perfect for a couple.

I can't hear what they're saying but they're laughing a lot. I gesture at a waiter, who eyes me suspiciously before coming to me. I don't blame him – I'm crouched beside the windowpane and turned towards the window like a true spy. I take a new champagne glass and wave him off, gulping down the drink. This will be the last drink I take tonight. Slwoly, I look out the window, trying to hide as much of me as possible.

Syaoran and Emily are talking to a black-haired girl who's extremely pretty and skinny. She _looks_ like she's the heiress to this hotel, and she probably is… Wait, what if Emily is introducing her to invite her to a threesome involving Syaoran, her and_ her_? I grit my teeth as several dull moments pass, and only relax when Syaoran kisses the new girl's hand before she walks away. I should go to them about now. They're done, right?

Oh shit.

_NO!_

Shit!

_No way…_

I freeze.

Syaoran's taken out… a small box with the Dior logo on it.

No. _NO_. NO!!

He hands it to Emily, who opens it and gasps, taking out a beautiful, gorgeous silver necklace. He's giving that to _her_? But… I wore my Dior gown and all, and that was _supposed_ to be meant for me, and he was_ supposed_ to be apologizing for his rude behaviour and kissing me and putting the necklace around my neck and then making love to me! He was _supposed _to give it to me!

He's giving _that_ to _her?_

Emily grins girlishly and, God save my soul, kisses him.

On the lips.

A kiss.

She acted it out so well that it actually looked accidental and she really meant to kiss his cheek. But I know better.

She giggles, blushes and puts it on – perfect acting. Figures.

Syaoran seems taken aback, but he smiles politely and kisses her cheek before walking away. He didn't tell her off? I quickly make a dash towards the washroom. When safely alone inside, I stare at my reflection in the spotless mirror.

I'm not that much uglier than Emily, am I? I mean, she may be more confident and more… perfect, but… he chose me over her, didn't he? He ditched her to marry me. We're _married_. I'm pregnant with his kid. Hell, we're _married!_ Well, I guess he didn't really tell her off because he thought it was accidental. Maybe. He better have.

I can't be insecure because of his ex! But… she's so damn flawless… and I… I kick the ground furiously.

The Dior necklace…

My Dior gown… I would have matched… And he gave it to her instead.

To my horror, tears well up in my eyes. I angrily blink them back, recalling all the happy moments we shared – including our wedding. This is all a part of the marriage / pregnancy phase, I tell myself. Syaoran loves me – why else would he have chosen me over every other girl? I can't let anything get past that fact.

I take a deep breath before marching out of the bathroom, only to see Syaoran waiting for me. He greets me with a warm smile.

Before I know it, I've buried myself in his arms.

I'll make him get me a_ better_ Dior necklace.

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Shopaholic Disarray! - End**

-

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ♥ **

Ah… Shopaholic and Baby is out, no? I haven't got the chance to read it yet, and I don't think I will until I finish this fic. Not that the two are that much alike to begin with, I don't want to compare the book to this then change the planned plot and all… Although I already know the summary… hahahah… yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Sakura will go on her first baby shopping trip:)

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! ♥

T**he more reviews I get from my readers, the faster the next update will be!**


	11. Shopaholic’s Stroll

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

I'm terribly sorry for the very, very late chapter update… I've had lots of things going on… :P

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!!**♥♥**

In this chappie you'll be able to see some of Sakura's mood swings…

And I'm sort of glad everyone's hating Emily :P because it means I'm doing a good job making her a bitch XD lol

Your reviews encourage me to update faster**… So PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING XD**

♥ **and please take a second to add this story to your faves if you like it!**

**NEWS!: **I'm working on a new CCS fic, this time of a mixed genre of Romance, Drama and Humor. So when it's uploaded, please come read it :)

-

-

* * *

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 11 – Shopaholic's Stroll**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

Fuck.

Fuckedy fuckidy fuck.

This has been one hell of a week.

I was supposed to have my first checkup with the doctor to check my baby's condition, but I had to have it postponed because of my schedule conflicts. I glare at my planner, making sure I have everything in order.

-

Monday – meeting, email accountants, print paperwork

Tuesday – meeting, organize insurance, lawyers & backup

Wednesday – meeting, SALE AT SAKS, get interview dates

Thursday –BABY APPOINTMENT

Friday – meeting

Saturday – LEARN TO COOK? LEARN TO WORK DISHWASHER AND LAUNDRY? WORK ON PRESENTATION!!!

Sunday – church? Press release, finish report for PR group

-

I run my hand down my face, exhausted. I've been breaking out from lack of sleep, I haven't watched TV or read anything other than reports and forms, and I haven't figured out if my baby is even a baby yet. Tomoyo booked her appointment the day after she found out she was pregnant, and she got to see her baby's first pictures as soon as they were available!

Oh, well. Better late than never.

I've had my morning sicknesses, headaches, mood swings and all… but then again, I always have those when I'm busy… Tomoyo kept calling me, screaming that I had to go see a doctor RIGHT NOW. Honestly, I still don't have a bump – what's the hurry? Some people realize they're pregnant two days before labour! Actually, that was just _one _really overweight lady, but it wasn't her fault! You sometimes_ forget _that you're pregnant! Well, _I_ do, anyways.

You know what? I deserve a break today. I'll go out for a walk. A stroll… and what better place is there to stroll in than in Saks? Ooh, I should go _baby shopping_! This is shopping that can only be done only when you're pregnant! Well, baby shopping's supposed to be done with the husband, but Syaoran isn't exactly happy-lovey-dovey about shopping… He's just not the type to be jumping off from walls to walls and rummaging through sales racks, you know? In short, he's not gay. Thank God for that.

So, I'll go baby shopping right now! All folders are organized, I'll direct phone calls to the receptionist for an hour and be off!

I'm brilliant, I know.

-

-

I _feel_ brilliant.

Walking in the sunlight, stepping down Fifth Avenue and glowing my maternity glow – with the aid of a new bronzer. I pause at a magazine stand and pick _Star _up, flipping through the pages. I crack a smile. There's a page for expecting couples and predictions on the child's appearance. Underneath a picture of Syaoran and me, there are two babies – one boy with Syaoran's messy chestnut hair and my emerald eyes (Harry Potter resemblance?), and one girl with my auburn hair and his amber eyes. My smile widens at the cuteness. I pay for the magazine, making a mental note to add that page to my scrapbook… I really should get around to that… So far the "scrapbook" is nothing but a pile of cut-outs from magazines and papers…

Anyways, with that I stroll contently into Saks, past the familiar decorations. (_A.N.: Pardon me if there are no baby-related stores in Saks – I've actually never been to New York, so_…) I try to ignore the girls with stick legs and fake tans who are whispering urgently while glancing my way. I put on a brave smile and at last, I set my feet in a cute, chic, _fab_ shop.

Pottery Barn Kids.

It's decorated with the most adorable things, ranging from little plushies to blankets and toys, and little mobiles hanging from the ceiling… I turn my gaze around the nursery-themed shop. It's fantastic. The world's coolest babies use the coolest, trendiest cradles from here. That is fricking awesome.

And my little baby is going to be one of those lucky, cool babies.

An assistant dressed in a flimsy little pink apron hands me a cute white basket with a curtsey. I like the curtsey! We should hire a nanny who curtseys… and cooks… and cleans… or at least changes diapers. I don't want to clean up pee and poo for the rest of my life, you know.

I feel all tight and weird as I browse through the shop, as if the baby's giving me a sign! It's got to be a girl, because I was looking at a pink bunny! At least, I hope it's a normal girl and not a boy who likes to play with pink things and Barbies…

Okay, let's do some business! Since the sex is undecided, I'll buy things that go for any baby!

Aww, this cradle is so cute… Polished in white with little fluffy blankets inside! Definitely a must. The baby will stay there while Syaoran and I have sex. Aww… a cute little teddy bear. No need to think about this one; it's a must. Okay, blankets are essential. And oh my gawd, the blankets come with designer labels printed on them! Which one should I get? Dolce & Gabbanna, Chanel, Gucci, Burberry…

Ooh. Wait. Instead of saying coochie coochie coo, I could say, Gucci Gucci Coo! Oh man, my pregnancy is giving me wit, too! I'm getting the Gucci one for the baby… and Chanel for me. We'll match, the baby and me. Though the blanket just about covers my stomach.

I go around excitedly for more items.

A pacifier with designs on it…

A bottle that says "My mom is hot."

A bottle that says "My dad is hot." (do be fair)

A Burberry jumper… white with rainbow stitches… so fab.

A pair of adorable shoes…

A hat with cute little strings…

I hastily rummage through the stacks of toys for a perfect one… then I see it.

The glorious _it_ item.

The stroller.

The amazing stroller.

It's absolutely stunning. It's got little jewels and embroidery on it… It's so unique… so… cool! Gotta have it. Need it. Want it. I mean, the baby wants it. I can feel it.

Then I see the prize.

I dial Syaoran, crestfallen. I don't want him having a stroke over a stroller, so better hear him out first.

"Yeah?" he answers tiredly.

"Um, I'm out baby shopping…"

"_Baby shopping?_" he echoes, suddenly sounding even more tired than before.

"Yes, baby shopping. I've got a collection here; it's amazing!" I grin, "There's a bottle, a hat, a blanket…"

"Sakura," he cuts me off, laughing nervously, "We don't even know if the baby's a girl or a boy!"

"That's why I got white clothes," I reply.

He falls silent.

I bite my lip. "Well, I want our baby to have everything, you know? And I'm making sure that happens!" I say defensively.

He laughs sincerely for the first time in days. "Okay, okay… So let me guess, there is a very overly priced baby item you want."

"Yes," I smile, "You're good."

"Is it over $1000?" Damn. He's really good.

"Er- a bit…"

"$5000?"

"Around that," I sigh, growing nervous.

"And the specified item?"

"An absolutely amazing stroller."

There's a pause. "No," he replies shortly.

"Syaorannn, pleaaase?" I should have asked him in person – he'd have given in to my puppy pout.

"Thank God you're not giving me the puppy pout," he muses. His Ob-Wan ways are still there. "$5000 for a stroller? I don't think so," he chuckles, "Maybe next time. Come back to work – you've used up your lunch time."

I scowl. "Yes _sir._"

"Love you too," he hangs up.

I sigh, looking back at the stroller in dismay. I'll make sure I get it, no matter what.

Stupid Syaoran, trying to be all calm and cheery around me these days… Everyone in the company is irritated and tense because of all these meetings and press conferences… not to mention to annoying paparazzi who chase us around… apparently most of them are from rivaling companies to spy on us for a chance to bring the company down. I sigh, a headache rising.

With a weary smile, I place my full basket on the counter and pay for it to be delivered to our flat. At least I'll have something to be happy about during the dull meeting that awaits me…

As I exit the baby shop, I hear hushed, excited whispers and the clicks of stiletto heels clicking on the floors. Girls in designer clothes are rushing towards… Holt Renfrew. What's going on?

"Come on, nothing's going to be left!" a blond girl grabs her friend's manicured hand and runs. Oh. I know what this is.

A sample sale.

I ask a random girl to be sure. "Hey, is there a sample sale today?" I ask casually.

The girl blinks. "I don't think so…" and she rushes me off.

There definitely is a sample sale – girls always lie to ward off competition. I hurriedly go into the overcrowded boutique, watching hundreds of people swarming around tables of stuff.

I cough as I try to get through, narrowly avoiding a security guard trying to control the flow into the store. I manage to not be hit by anyone, nervously watching other girls slap and shove others away from an item they want. Oh my God, a girl just grabbed another's hair and shoved her into the wall… creepy.

Quick, I need to grab something! Yes! I got a Jimmy Choo pump… now, for the other one…

"Hey," a lady screeches, "that's the one _I_ wanted!" and she snatches it from me, disappearing amidst the crowd. _Bitch!_

A girl actually brought her own clothes sack and has filled it with clothes and shoes and bags… God, this isn't a zoo or something; it's supposed to be civilized! Women are screaming at each other… I see at the entrance, girls are leaving the store before they even attempt to come in. I bet some girls probably lied to some of them, saying that this was a worthless sale and that everyone was just being dramatic. Some girls just believe that. Never trust girls.

I see a black-haired girl trying on a jacket and looking in the mirror… it looks fabulous. But another girl comes up to her and says, "That looks _horrible_ on you. It makes your colour blotchy," and she believes her! The girl grabs it and buys it. Oh wow.

Suddenly I want to leave. People are starving around the world, and some people are struggling to buy food for the upcoming week, and yet these girls are doing anything they can to buy overly priced designer bags, when they can get cheaper ones that aren't name brand!

Well, I _would_ save money and get nameless stuff, but that won't work for me! I mean, Syaoran's rich and famous, making me rich and famous. So I have to be as glamorous as I can be, and designer brands give me an extra boost in confidence. As for these girls, who are they, anyway? Oh. I swear I just spotted Scarlett Johannsson. I love her… and I know _she_ needs to buy designer brand stuff, because she's a celebrity! And she even does ads for Louis Vuitton. See, only people with a reputation to keep should shop for designer brands.

Anyways… I give up and leave the shop with difficulty. I'll come back when my baby's out and taking care of itself. I don't want it to be squashed to pulp by some bitches. So I leave Saks, reflecting upon all those cute baby items I bought and anticipating their arrival to the flat.

-

-

"…in addition, more attention is needed for the human resources department. Statistics are showing patterns in…"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to tune all of this out. He's been talking about patterns and statistics for the last fricking hour. You know you love math when. What a nerd.

I try to think of what Syaoran's expression will be like when all those baby things arrive. Maybe he'll just be incredulous that such things existed. Maybe he'll grin and be like, "These are adorable!" …Actually, I really hope he doesn't say that.

I glance at Syaoran. He's not given me a single look, but has been concentrating on the presentation and data. I wince as I feel a sharp pang in my stomach. What the hell, maybe it's all that coffee I drank… This meeting's making me feel sick everywhere. Ugh.

"We will now take a ten-minute break; please help yourselves to some refreshments," an assistant announces.

Everyone begins to get up, and I stretch my arms, politely greeting some old executives. I swear, these old men, they can talk for ages and ages. They're going to waste my entire break. They're asking me how I'm feeling, when the baby's due and all that jazz. I tell them I haven't found out yet, and that I have an appointment soon.

Towards the end of the break, I think Syaoran was on his way to talk to me, but he stops right in front of me because he's been talked to by some reps. Then I reach for a Tylenol and my water bottle, and I'm about to pop it into my mouth when an old guy stops me.

"You do know you're not supposed to take any sorts of drugs while you're pregnant, right?" he asks incredulously.

I freeze. Then the information sinks in. I feel the colour drain out of my face.

From the corner of my eyes, I see Syaoran look away from the reps and straight at me, clearly alarmed.

I turn to look at him, horror evident on my face. Then I suddenly feel sick. I mutter, "Excuse me," before rushing out, covering my mouth. I run into the bathroom, collapsing onto the toilet.

I feel really sick. Maybe it's diarrhea. I don't feel like puking anymore. So I sit on the toilet, gently prodding my aching head and waiting. Something comes out... I really don't want to look at it. But I still feel sick… oh well, the meeting's bound to have started already, and I need to get back. I sigh and get up to flush the toilet, but something catches my eye.

There's blood on my underwear.

That's not right… You don't get your period when you're pregnant…

Suddenly, a wave of nausea and sickness overwhelms me, and I turn around towards the toilet to puke. But nothing comes out. I open my eyes. I freeze.

There's something red in the toilet…

My eyes widen as I realize what it is.

Oh my God.

My entire body is numb, and I forget about my pain for a moment.

Oh my God.

No.

Why… How?

I tremble and fall to the floor, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Fuck," I whisper to myself, cries caught in my throat. I want to scream. This must be a dream. A nightmare. This can't be happening to me… This wasn't supposed to happen…

"Syaoran…"

And I black out.

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Shopaholic's Stroll - End**

-

-

-

Sorry again for the delayed update…

Anyways, in case some of you didn't catch it, Sakura just lost her baby. A miscarriage… I learned in health that women could have a miscarriage just like this.

I'm evil, aren't I? There are 3 things I want to tell you guys today:

1) Well, marriage is more evil than I am, I guess. Marriage isn't all flowers and sex… in my opinion. I'm not even close to being married, so :) And it's not only the drinking that made THIS happen… the fundamental reasons are the Tylenol and stress. Since it's Sakura's first pregnancy and she still hasn't been to the doctor, she wasn't as careful as she should have been… My mom told me you can't take medicine even if you have a cold or something while you're pregnant, and Sakura took like, a lot… And I tried to put lots of parts to show she was stressing out lately. I have no knack for foreshadowing… I think it was sort of obvious… Well, this is the first blow to Sakura's marriage life :)

2) I'm working on making characters as HUMAN as possible – Sakura's got her insecurity, her fantasies and her paranoia, Syaoran's got his tendency to set his work as his top priority, and while he does care for Sakura a lot, he can't help but get pissed at her and stuff….

3) And yes… as mentioned in my updated profile, I don't live in New York, as many of my readers speculated in the reviews and PMs… I wish I did, though. I've never even traveled to New York, though I've been to London, England… and Paris, France. Maybe I should have made Shopaholic a Shopaholic in one of those places. Meh. New York is much easier. :) And I don't think Pottery Barn carries designer labels, but hey, they always could… the stuff is fricking expensive anyways, so….

Oh, btw I'm also working on a new fic, a CCS love comedy, which will feature the two in a completely different role and character, but I'll still make them HUMAN… I hope I'm doing a good job at that so far :)

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! ♥

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ♥**

**-**

* * *


	12. Shopaholic Typhoon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!!**♥♥**

I updated faster, so you guys should be happy! (big grin) lollll…

Oh, if you have any plot suggestions for my next fic, or any requests for one, feel free to PM me or leave a review :)

I have 3 major ones on mind right now, but I don't know which one to choose... and I'm having difficulty developing solid plots for all of them...

Your reviews encourage me to update faster**… So PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING XD**

♥ **and please take a second to add this story to your faves if you like it!**

**NEWS!: **I'm working on a new CCS fic, this time of a mixed genre of Romance, Drama and Humor. So when it's uploaded, please come read it :)

-

* * *

- 

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 12 – Shopaholic Typhoon**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

I don't want to wake up.

I'm too scared to open my eyes.

Please let all of that have been just a horrible dream. Just this once, please don't let this be happening to me.

"Syaoran! What might have factored in on your wife's miscarriage?" someone's shouting.

I hear clicking of cameras and the bursts of flashes over the screaming people.

"Do you blame her for what happened?"

"Was she really pregnant at all?"

I slowly open my eyes, feeling sick to my stomach. I'm in a white hospital room, hooked up to an IV. I turn my gaze to Tomoyo and Eriol, who seem relieved as I meet their eyes. Tomoyo immediately bursts into tears and holds my hand, crying into the sheets without a word. Eriol just slumps into a chair and sighs.

I look at the door. I hear Syaoran raising his voice over the reporters.

"Of course she was really pregnant," he retorts, "And of course I don't blame her! Nobody's at fault here; these things can happen to anyone! Now, can you please leave and stop making such a commotion in a hospital?"

The door bursts open and slams shut right after. Syaoran storms in, clearly agitated. Then he meets my eyes, and a rush of emotions flash by his face. He rushes to my side and holds my other hand, kissing it.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers, almost as if he's afraid of what I might say.

I close my eyes. "How do you think I'm feeling, Syaoran?" I reply quietly.

He buries his head in my hand. "What were you thinking, taking all those pills?" he asks, "And I thought you checked in with the doctor beforehand."

Did I say that? Maybe I made up some stories just to make him stop nagging me about booking an appointment. I really don't give a shit right now. I try to concentrate on the ticking of the clock to calm me down. But I can't stop my tears from overflowing from my eyes. A sound escapes my throat, and both Syaoran and Tomoyo turn to look at me with worry.

I begin to cry. I cry louder than I had in high school, when my first boyfriend dumped me. "I'm terrible," I sob, "I should have ignored my headaches and took care of myself." Tomoyo looks alarmed, while Syaoran just stares at me. "I just thought, hell, four weeks, and… I just didn't…"

"It's not your fault, Sakura," Tomoyo sniffs, "If anyone's to blame, it's the stupid press, putting such pressure on you," she frowns.

Syaoran makes an irritated sound and lets go of my hand as his cell phone begins to ring. He picks it up roughly and shouts, "What the hell is it now?"

I flinch, closing my eyes and sinking deeper into the pillow. Eriol walks over and leads Syaoran out of the room.

Tomoyo has a peculiar expression on her face as she watches the door close. But she says nothing, only smiling and telling me all about how it's not good to have babies at our age anyway, and that being pregnant is painful and labour is just excruciating. I somewhat find comfort in her words and drift off to sleep, but I still can't get rid of this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

-

-

The ride back home the next morning is unbearably uncomfortable. It seemed like Syaoran was going to try to talk to me, but he gave up each time before even speaking a word. I sigh as we walk into our flat, Syaoran on the phone with some media spokesperson.

"Do you want to eat something?" he asks me quietly, covering his phone.

I shake my head and proceed to check the mail.

Bills, bills, ads, coupons, Pottery Barn Kids…

Pottery Barn Kids.

I begin to tremble as I read the letter.

-

_Mrs. Li,_

_Your recent purchases at Pottery Barn Kids have been delivered safely to your specified address. The items should be ready to be picked up at your nearest post office by tomorrow._

_The following are your purchases from your most recent visit:_

-

I crumple it up and shakily rise to my feet. Then I look over at the newspaper.

_Is Syaoran Li a Bad Husband and Father?_

_Did Sakura Fake her Pregnancy?_

_Is Sakura a Gold Digger? Is there another man?_

I feel dizzy as I hunch over the couch, struggling to keep standing. Syaoran gets off the phone and turns to me, eyebrows furrowed. I hand him the crumpled letter. "Can you refund these for me?" I ask before going into my room.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asks after reading over the letter.

"No, I'm going to work," I reply, rubbing lotion onto my dry face.

There's a moment of silence. "Are you out of your mind?" he looks at me incredulously and rushes into my room. "You barely can stand!"

"I'm not going to let these people think I'm hiding away from them," I snap, "And I can't stand sitting around doing nothing." My voice clogs up. "I need to take my mind off of all this shit."

He looks at me before sighing and wordlessly hugging me. I clutch onto him, forcing back the tears threatening to spill out again. "Syaoran," I call out, looking up at him. He looks back at me with concern, almost as he's afraid I'll have a nervous breakdown.

I bite my lip. "Maybe we should try again," I murmur, feeling all faint and funny.

He blinks. Then comprehension spreads across his face. He opens his mouth and shuts it again, exhaling sharply. "Are you mad?" his voice rises, "You've just had a miscarriage, Sakura! That's pretty serious! How can you even mention that kind of thing right now? Right after you've been hooked up to a fucking IV?"

My grip tightens on his shirt as the words cut into me. He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how a woman feels like when this kind of thing happens to her. "That's not it," I mutter back, "All I want is…" I trail off, sniffing, "All I want is to have my baby back."

Syaoran stares at me. Then he sighs and hugs me tightly, kissing me gently. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I just… I'm sorry."

I bury my face in his arms, hanging on to him as my only source of strength.

-

-

The next few days pass by with tension, stress and more stress.

My health doesn't return, probably because I'm physically pushing myself to try and get my mind off of things. People are opening gossiping about Syaoran and me, and I keep recalling all of those horrible things that Emily Lauren said to me. Syaoran's especially pissed because this is not a good time for bad publicity, with his contract with that PR group still finalized and all.

I don't know why, but we ended up having sex, despite my condition. I don't know how it happened. Maybe Syaoran was just trying to cheer me up by telling me he loved me over and over, and sort of got carried away. I somehow got bitter over the fact that he used a condom. In return, I've been trying to be cheerful for him, and even gave an attempt at making jokes. But I just created really awkward moments by trying too hard. Everything's just falling apart weirdly.

For example, yesterday, I caught him smoking on the balcony. I went up to him and jokingly said, "You're gonna kill me with secondhand smoke, you know."

But then he just snapped, "Well, there's no fucking baby to worry about anymore, is there?"

Before that sank in deeply, he realized what he had said and reached out for me, but I just smiled, shook my head and rushed away. That was so hurtful and so awkward.

I hate this. I feel miserable. Everything was fine a few days ago.

Sighing, I pick up the ringing phone. "Mr. Li's office."

But before I hear their reply, the doors burst open. I look up, alarmed, only to meet a pair of angry blue eyes. Emily Lauren. I can't help but realize that she has the Dior necklace Syaoran got her around her neck.

I gape at her as she storms towards me and roughly hangs up my phone. "What the hell was that for?" I retort.

She slams down a magazine at my desk in reply. "Why is it that you go off fucking about with my men all the time?" she yells at me.

I frown, affronted. "What the hell are you on?"

She flips to a page and shoves it in front of my face. The colour drains out of my face.

It's a picture of Brendon and me at that party. He's clearly groping me for the entire world to see, and my face is blurred but definitely recognizable. I slump into my chair. This can't be happening to me.

"You snatch Syaoran away from me," she's fuming now, "And now you try to steal my current boyfriend?"

I can't meet her eyes. "This… this wasn't…" I stammer weakly, feeling the little energy I have drain out. "That was…"

"Shut up," Emily snaps, stepping up right in front of me.

"Don't go blaming it on me," I say quietly, breathing heavily, "You're the one who didn't keep a close watch on your boyfriend."

"You fucking whore!" she screams. Then she slaps me.

I fall against my desk, my head spinning and my stomach nauseous. I watch helplessly as Emily raises her hand once more. But another hand catches her before she hits me again.

Syaoran.

His eyes are cold and scary as he glares at Emily, pulling her away from me and directly in front of him. "I won't let you treat my wife like that," he whispers dangerously, his presence so intimidating it even scares me. "Get out."

Emily scoffs, "Are you telling me that you think this girl's done nothing wrong?"

Syaoran's jaw clenches. "I said, get the hell out of here, Emily."

"You're just siding with her because she's your-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he yells loudly.

She exhales sharply before snatching back her hand and storming out of the room.

There's silence as Syaoran sits me on the couch. "You alright?" he asks, his eyes still icy.

I nod wordlessly.

His grip tightens on my arms, "If you're alright," he breathes out, "Would you mind explaining what the fuck that article was about?"

I lower my gaze to escape his eyes and fight back my tears. "Brendon was drunk, and he touched me at that party when I was alone."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" his hands tighten even further on my arms, probably remembering that night when he walked in on Brendon and me having sex at that night club. But that was before we even started dating.

"Because I was worried you might do something stupid, since you already hated the guy," I swallow hard, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, "He was an important client for you and your deal."

"Of course I hate that guy; I walked in on you two fucking each other," he snaps, "And now, when you're married to me, you let him touch you like that and get away with it?" his voice rises in fury.

"What should I have done, then?" my voice gets louder to match his, "Would you have liked it if I kicked his ass right there and then, or made a fuss about it? Your deal would have been off and you would have been pissed off at me!"

"I'd rather you do that then to let some bastard grope you!"

"No, you wouldn't," I shut my eyes, "Your priority is in your work, Syaoran, I know that." I interrupt him as he opens his mouth to protest. "If I had told you, you would have beat him up, and then regret it right after your deal is trashed. I was just trying to help you by not telling you."

He suddenly bolts up, positively fuming. "Stop trying to fucking help me, because it really doesn't help at all!"

I stare back at him, stunned. Then I instantly fire up. "I'm sorry I even_ tried_ to support you, Syaoran!" I shout back.

"You call that shit_ supporting_ me?" he laughs incredulously, "Now the situation's just worse, thanks to your so-called support!"

"See? This is exactly what I was talking about," I angrily wipe away my tears, standing up, "We've been married for two months, and all you're caring about is how bad the situation is."

"Then what am I supposed to worry about?" he gets up as well, looking down on me with narrowed eyes.

"You're_ supposed_ to be worrying about me, Syaoran, me!" I yell. "You should be worrying if Brendon went too far, or if he hurt me in any way – but instead you're all stressed out about your work!"

"I _don't_ care!" he shouts, "All that matters is that he touched you, and he's put my company in a bad position!"

"You don't care," I echo, stung. I flinch as he kicks something, but refuse to hold back any longer. "You don't give a damn about me, do you?"

"What? Hell, even Emily-" he suddenly cuts off before he can say anything further.

Shocked, I stare at him. Then I scoff. "What _about _Emily, Syaoran?"

He bites his lip and walks towards me. "Sakura…"

"If she's important enough to be brought up into this conversation, why don't you just go back to her?" I begin to laugh, ignoring the tears streaming down my face, "That rich, famous, pretty, fucking _perfect_ Emily Lauren of yours!"

"Sakura, calm down-"

"I'm sure she won't bring down your image, or use up all you money, or have trouble having your kid!"

"Sakura!"

"Shut up, Syaoran!" I scream, "I lost a baby and I'm still trying my best to be supportive of you, as your wife…" I swallow, my voice clogging up, "Yet you… you… never mind, I just won't bother anymore!"

Syaoran glares back at me and snaps, "Fine by me!"

I have an urge to say something wittier but I can't. He storms out of the office and slams the door behind him, leaving me to burst out into tears by myself.

I fall down onto the floor, crying. "This isn't what I thought being married would be like…" I whisper to myself.

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Shopaholic Typhoon - End**

-

-

-

OMG that last part was so intense it left me all dizzy… lol

I'm really, really weak in arguments… sorry about all that swearing, but I feel it was necessary to make this scene as nasty as it can be :)

I hope you guys were on your edges reading that fight scene, though, because I sure was when I was writing it. I was just like, OMIGAWD SYAORAN, YOU'RE BEING AN ASSHOLE, and OMIGAWD SAKURA, YOU SHOULD STOP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!

Drama, drama, drama…

If anyone's curious, what Syaoran was going to say when he mentioned Emily was something around the lines of, "Hell, even Emily wouldn't have been this selfish!" Of course Sakura's not being selfish, but Syaoran's pissed off; he didn't really mean it, it just slipped out. But of course, like many of us would have, he went a bit too far.

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! ♥

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ♥**

I want to hurry up and finish this fic so I can read Shopaholic and Baby in peace! Lol :P Not only that, I just realized this fic was published almost a year ago! Wow.

I definitely will finish this before the end of June. Maybe I'll end it exactly on the day it was published to mark a full year of this story :)

What do you guys think:P

* * *


	13. Shopaholic's Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Wow, it's REALLY almost been a year since I started this story. June 29th is Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle's birthday… anniversary… one-year mark… whatever you want to call it :P

And oh dang. Exams are coming up... Need to do prepp... But instead I update Shopaholic for my beloved readers :)

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!!**♥♥**

Oh, if you have any plot suggestions for my next fic, or any requests for one, feel free to PM me or leave a review :)

Your reviews encourage me to update faster**… So PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING XD**

♥ **and please take a second to add this story to your faves if you like it!**

**NEWS!: **About that new fic I'm working on… I'll post a preview of it at the end of this story's epilogue… and you guys can tell me your opinion. I have about three ideas… all of them don't really have a solid plot, but I have the main idea… Help me! (wails)

-

* * *

- 

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 13 – Shopaholic's Troubles**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

Maybe we got married too soon.

I am such a failure. It looks like our marriage is over before it even really began.

Fuck.

I raise my gaze towards the display windows of the glittering shops. Miu Miu, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Prada… All of the trendiest boutiques you can find. I can use Syaoran's credit card. That'll teach him to shout at me like that. I'll spend every last penny on his account.

I glance at my wedding ring.

I remember when the perfectly set diamond brought me such happiness by just looking at how it gleamed. Now, I don't even look at it. It's just… there.

I'm about to rip the ring off of my finger when my phone starts to ring. I exhale sharply and pick it up, forcing myself to look away from my hand. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Tomoyo says brightly, "Guess what? I have a friend who's the new head of Flare magazine, and she asked if you were interested in getting a job there!"

"As a what?" I ask in a strained voice, not really understanding what she's saying.

"A journalist for the fashion section, where you…" she breaks off, noting my mood. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

I'm about to answer when a blinding flash interrupts me. I find myself surrounded by a crowd of reporters and photographers. They're all shouting at me, pointing cameras and microphones at me. Get away from me, I want to tell them. But they continue to yell.

"Is that man you were seen with at the party your real lover?"

"Why would you choose him over Syaoran?"

"Are you two filing for a divorce? How much of his money will you get?"

I look at them. I feel trapped. At times like this, Syaoran would hold me close to him and drag me away from this mayhem. But he's not here.

"_Everyone's just waiting for you two to get divorced," _Emily's words ring in my ears.

I remember that I'm still on the phone with Tomoyo. "I'll call you back," I whisper before snapping it shut.

The photographers suddenly look away from me and reporters start throwing questions at someone else.

Brendon.

I remember when I first met him at the club, I thought he was so hot, with his dark hair and smiling face. Now, I just want to punch him. Maybe I will do that. No, Sakura, you can't. I watch in fury as he comes near me, his hand on my back.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he says to me, ignoring the reporters.

"Get away from me," I whisper dangerously, feeling my self-control slip away.

The reporters continue to shout.

"Don't be like that; I want to help you."

"Are you sure you and Emily didn't plan this all out?" I snap at him, frustrated.

Flashlights are blinding me now.

He looks at me, and to my amazement, he smiles. "You catch on quick, don't you?" I stare at him unbelievingly. "Emily and I are not really seriously dating, but we didn't just get together for the hell of it. It is a relationship, but Emily still had some feelings for Syaoran and I had an attraction to you."

I gape at him. I hope a journalist is copying this down. He clearly doesn't know about how bad the press can get, and how it's a really bad idea to talk about anything like this in front of the press. Or maybe he just doesn't care. I'm speechless.

"We didn't really plan anything… We just went along with things. Even at that party, Emily just happened to spot a photographer and paid him to take a picture of you and me together. She sold it to the magazines just as the story of your miscarriage came out, for an extra blow," he pauses, "I figured you wouldn't tell Syaoran even if I did touch you, and I was right. Even if you had told him and he did anything to me, I don't think the deal would have been jeopardized for his company; there are other reps from my side that actually want the deal. I've just been delaying the process," he begins to lead me away.

But I stop him and move away from his hand. I can't put it all to words. How pissed I am, how mad I am. Brendon groping me, Emily slapping me and shouting at me… everything was just because Emily was jealous and Brendon wanted to touch me. So pointless, yet they were basically the fuel for Syaoran and my arguments. "Why are you telling me all of this?" my voice cracks.

He shrugs. "I've had my fun, and Emily has too. She was jealous, since you were the reason she and Syaoran broke up, and she was just happy to get back at you, I guess."

Everything just snaps and flares in me. Then, before I know it, I punch Brendon hard in the face.

Everyone freezes.

Brendon staggers backwards and looks at me with wide eyes, as if he didn't _really _expect me to hit him. His nose begins to bleed, and he winces while trying to stop the blood flow. The reporters and photographers come back to life again, resuming their flashing and screaming.

"You and Emily are perfect for each other; you're both selfish and immature!" I yell at him, resisting the urge to kick him. "How dare you… how dare you…" I break away, tears filling my eyes. I exhale sharply and turn away from him, ignoring the flashing cameras. "If you show up in front of me one more time, I swear I'll do more than just punch your face."

With that I halt a cab and drive away from all this insanity.

-

-

I step out of the taxi and look up at the mansion in front of me. Syaoran's house. The family house.

As I walk up to the doors, memories of all those times with him flood my thoughts. Our first dance together at Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding… although it only lasted a minute… That crazy night when I slept over at this house, in his bed, and nothing happened… When we had sex for the first time… Every minute spent with him seems to just come back to me. I shake them away and walk into the house, refusing to let myself cry.

A few minutes later, Yelan greets me in the living room. "I expected you to come, after all this commotion," she smiles gently and hugs me.

I nod and bite my lip. "I think at twenty-three, I'm having something like a mid-life crisis."

Yelan smiles again, stroking my head in a motherly fashion. "Well, twenty-three is certainly an early age for marriage… but right now you have the right to be depressed." She holds my hand soothingly, and I hold onto hers tightly.

"I swear Syaoran hates me now. He probably chucked out all my stuff and gave it to the dealer's group to try and suck up to them," I mumble, becoming even sadder at the thought of all my stuff being thrown away. But then I realize I'm being stupid. It's not my stuff that's important here. I'd trade everything I own to have Syaoran. I feel stupid, like a little kid. Then I realize the problem. "No wonder Syaoran hates me; I'm spoiled, immature and stupid."

She sighs. "He loves you for who you are, believe me," her amber eyes gaze straight into mine, reminding me of Syaoran's, "I've never seen him look at someone that way… or open up to anyone so intimately. After he's met you, he's changed drastically, although you may not realize it."

I look at her. She exhales deeply. "When my husband passed away so suddenly a few years ago, Syaoran was in a crisis. He had expected to be a part of his father's company later on his life, at least ten years after he graduated from university. He had planned to do something else during that time, to do what he wanted to do before taking on the family business. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he wanted to find it.

"But before he even had a chance to search for what he wanted to do, his father passed away. And he was suddenly burdened with the duty to become the leader of the company. His sisters were all married or engaged at the time, and I could only temporarily run the business. So he was forced into the business world at such a young age, without even being able to find what he wanted.

"As Syaoran dealt with more and more people who were hard to handle and manipulate, he quickly began to change. He developed a barrier to be able to control people the way he wanted, and became colder and colder. And then he met you," she smiles.

I blink. I never knew any of this. I never asked how Syaoran's dad had passed away, or how he became the CEO of Li Enterprises. I never even asked…

"What did I do?" I ask.

"I don't know," her smile grows wider, "But whatever you did, it slowly broke down that cold barrier he had developed to become a leader. Maybe it's your unique, one-of-a-kind personality. It doesn't matter, because all that matters is that you changed him. He's opened up much more, he's become kinder and more up front with his feelings," she hugs me, "I have to thank you for that, Sakura."

I hug her back. I feel reassured by her words. There's still some dread in the pit of my stomach, but I feel much better. It's a nice thing to know that I've influenced Syaoran's life in a positive way. At least I haven't done everything wrong.

-

-

When I'm back at my flat, I feel much better than before. Yelan's words keep repeating in my head, and I keep thinking about how Syaoran and I never actually had a serious talk about our pasts. There's one of the many things to work on.

I glance up at our wedding picture. We both look sincerely happy in there… I wish we could go back to that time and start over. I wouldn't have had that miscarriage if I took precautions… Syaoran wouldn't have had to stress out about that deal so much.

I sigh just as my cell phone begins to ring again. "Hello?"

"SAKURA KINOMOTO, I MEAN, SAKURA LI, HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME!!" Tomoyo shrieks.

I manage a weak grin. "Sorry, there was some press commotion…"

I suddenly hear Eriol instead of Tomoyo. "What the hell happened between you and Syaoran today?" he asks. I purse my lips. I hear Tomoyo smack him in the background, but he continues, "He barely touched his coffee since he got here – not a good sign."

"Wait, where are you guys right now?" I frown.

"I decided to tag along with Eriol when he told me he was going to be in this huge-ass meeting with Syaoran," says Tomoyo.

"Syaoran wanted me to be here in case he ran into trouble," Eriol sniggers, "Oh, hold on, he's calling for me right now. Be right back."

"Anyways, what _did _happen between you two?" Tomoyo asks swiftly as Eriol's footsteps die away.

I sigh. "We had a huge argument… we were shouting at the top of our lungs about every single thing… anyways, there's something interesting I found out today…" And I tell her about how Emily and Brendon were mostly responsible for all the gossip and bad things that happened to us.

Tomoyo is speechless for a full minute. "So, the Blond Bitch Longlegs and her boyfriend sold those pictures and delayed the processing of the deal… and everything?" her voice is shaking with fury. "If that bastard's in there right now, I'm going to…"

"I doubt he's in there," I crack a smile, "I punched him and he got a nose bleed. I don't think he has the guts to show up at the meeting after that."

"Bravo," she praises, "Now, we just have to…" Suddenly Tomoyo is cut off, and I hear loud rustling.

"Sakura," Eriol pants, "Emergency here! You're at home, right?"

"Yeah… what's wrong?"

"Syaoran forgot his fucking presentation at home," he snarls.

Oh damn. That's pretty serious. Not to mention the fact that he's always so prepared…

"And the group can only stay for another hour, so if we sent our interns to get it and then come back, they wouldn't make it back in time."

"I got you," I hurry to Syaoran's desk and retrieve the CD in question. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Putting everything aside, I remind myself that I'm not only Syaoran's wife, but also his secretary. And this time he needs me more than ever. I can't just ignore him because we had a fight.

I quickly grab the first pair of shoes I can find – the Miu Miu heels I had secretly bought and Syaoran found out about – and dash out of the house. I see a cab passing by, and I nearly get run over by it trying to stop it. But I get into it and nearly scream the address. The sooner I get there, the better.

The traffic isn't that bad, but it seems longer than usual. I can't keep still. I almost swear at the slow cars, and I only relax when I see the building. I glance at the clock. It's been twenty-minutes since Eriol called. I could make it. This presentation is supposed to be a wrap-up one, so it should only take about twenty-minutes. I dial Tomoyo's number.

As soon as I get out of the cab and step onto the edge of the sidewalk, an intern I recognize rushes to get the CD from me. He begins to run into the building with all his strength, and a sense of relief passes through me.

I did it.

Tomoyo picks up her phone. "Mission accomplished," I grin, "And about that job you told me about… I'll take it. When do I have to meet her?"

Tomoyo laughs. "Let's talk about it at Starbucks. I hate this place."

My grin gets wider. "What do you want to drink?"

I turn around, and without thinking, I begin to walk. Too late I realize that I've stepped off the sidewalk and onto the street. Before I hear Tomoyo's answer, there is a deafening honking and the screeching of tires.

Light.

Pain.

Disbelief.

This can't be happening to me.

This only happens on TV, in the movies, in the news. Not to me.

I feel myself be thrown to the pavement, my phone dropping out of my hand. Everywhere hurts like I've been trampled upon. Yet I feel numb as my eyes begin to close. I hear people screaming and shouting.

The last thing I hear before I pass out is Tomoyo yelling into her phone, "Sakura? What the hell was that? Sakura!"

-

-

* * *

- 

**Chapter 13 – Shopaholic's Troubles - End**

-

-

-

(drumroll) Dramatic-ness! Chapter "Unlucky" 13 and unlucky car accident!

1) Sakura gets run over by a car, just when things were starting to work out!

I am so evil. But I've planned this scene since I fist planned this story. I hope I took you guys by surprise… And when Sakura said car accidents happen only on the news and all that… I think I would have thought that too. If I was run over or raped or anything like that (_I'M NOT GOING TO BE!_), I would think, "What the hell? You only see this stuff on TV. This can't be happening for real." You know? You just don't think these things could happen to you until they actually do. Even now I just said these things won't happen to me, but who am I to know that? Okay, enough about this topic, I think you guys get the point.

2) And not only that, Emily and Brendon have officially been declared as the "Evil Couple Who Are Really Twisted And Jealous." So, it was Emily who sold the pictures of Brendon and Sakura, and it was Brendon who kept delaying the finalization of that deal Syaoran was working on, stressing him out more than necessary.

3) And we also learn a bit about Syaoran's past… You already know a bit about Sakura from In the Shoes of a Shopaholic, so now it's Syaoran's turn to be unraveled :)

I sort of wrote this chapter in a rush. Don't know why. It just kept coming to me and I couldn't stop, and I couldn't bring myself to revise it, because it wouldn't come into my eyes and I'd just make mistakes since my hands are tired.

Hmm, I want to hurry up and finish this fic so I can read Shopaholic and Baby in peace! Lol :P I need to borrow that from the library...

Oh yeah. I** edited all the In the Shoes of a Shopaholic chapters**… because I was reading thru them and was bothered by all the typos and mistakes.

I hope I finish this story not too long after its first-year anniversary... and I should really do my exam prep.

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! ♥

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ♥**


	14. Shopaholic's Miu Miu Heels

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

Wow, it's REALLY almost been a year since I started this story. June 29th is Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle's birthday… anniversary… one-year mark… whatever you want to call it :P I think I'll complete this story exactly on the 29th, just to make it awesome like that. Maybe I'll post the epilogue sooner, and then update it with the new story previews on the 29th. Yeah. Anyways, I'm finally done exams XD **_FREEDOM!_**

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!!**♥♥**

I created a mailing list, since sometimes the FFnet alerts are delayed… add your email here and add me on your author/story alerts if you want to be sure to be notified about my updates…

http://waltzalone(dot)notifylist(dot)com/fanfic(dot)html

Your reviews encourage me to update faster**… So PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING XD**

♥ **and please take a second to add this story to your faves if you like it!**

Oh… and I'm surprised I never got a single flame for this story OR the prequel… I wonder why. I got some reviews in the prequel telling me there was too much swearing, but no flames… I'm sure there's lots to criticize about…? Meh, anyways. Enjoy the chapter :)

**NEWS!: **About that new fic I'm working on… I'll post a preview of it at the end of this story… and you guys can tell me your opinion. I have about three ideas… all of them don't really have a solid plot, but I have the main idea… Help me! (wails)

-

* * *

- 

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Chapter 14 – Shopaholic's Miu Miu Heels**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

I can't open my eyes. I'm scared.

I'm too young to be dead. I mean, I've been married for a couple months. I haven't even told Syaoran that I'm sorry, and that I really, really love him, and I didn't even experience things like going to Harrod's or being on TV or painting an amazing picture…

I feel numb. I feel drowsy, yet I'm slowly becoming more alert.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

That's so annoying. I frown and try to breathe. It's hard to. It feels like a boulder is resting on my entire body. I try to open my eyes, and fail. Come on, Sakura. You need to find out what the hell that beeping noise is. Who knows, maybe it's God calculating all the bad things I did in my life.

Slowly, I open my eyes.

I see black, then white. Then my vision focuses, and I see the outlines of the hospital room; there's flowers by my side and an IV hooked up to my arm. I also realize that I have a breathing mask over my nose and mouth. I inhale and exhale deeply before turning my gaze to the hand grasping mine tightly.

Emotions run wild as I see Syaoran crouched over, holding my hand in his as if he's afraid I'm going to fall off a cliff. His head is resting against the bed uncomfortably, and his messy hair is sticking out everywhere. It's Syaoran. It's really him.

With all my strength, I tighten my hand around his. I don't feel anything. Stupid anesthesia. "Syaoran," I call out, taken aback at my own weak voice. I wince and take off my mask very slowly. Then I call his name as loud as I can, "Syaoran."

He jerks upwards, as if I shouted at him, turning to stare at me with bloodshot eyes. I gaze back at him. "Sakura," he whispers, "Oh my God…" He pulls me into a tight hug, narrowly avoiding the IV string. "You scared the shit out of me… I thought… You don't know how much I…" he stammers, looking as if he's ready to cry. I bite my lip to prevent myself from sobbing out. "How are you feeling… does it hurt anywhere?" he peers over anxiously at my bandaged head. I shake my head, taking note of the cast around my arm and leg.

"I don't feel anything at all," I reply.

He sighs, "It's probably a good thing; you've got a concussion, a broken arm and leg, stitches all over, cuts and bruises everywhere… and you nearly cracked your rib," he winces, "I don't think you want to feel all of those at once."

I lift a hand to touch his head. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," his hands hold onto mine tighter than before.

"How'd the presentation go?" I ask, finding it harder to breathe.

Syaoran notices and quickly puts the breathing mask over my face. "You're hooked up to an IV, and you're worrying about…" he sighs and grits his teeth, as if recalling a memory he doesn't want to remember. "I was oblivious to what happened to you – the presentation took about half an hour. By that time, Tomoyo had already rushed down to where you were and called up the ambulance, and then told Eriol what happened," he brings my hand to his face, "He didn't tell me until I was done, that bastard. But when I saw him after the meeting, he looked so scared that it panicked the hell out of me. And then he told me," he swallows hard, "that you were hit by a car."

I grimace. "I can only imagine."

He attempts to smile, but fails miserably. "I missed you so much, Sakura," he whispers, gently touching my cheek.

Tears well up in my eyes and relief floods into me. He still loves me. I can feel it. "I missed you too, Syaoran."

"And I'm sorry for being such a dickhead and making things hard on you," he kisses my forehead.

"At least you realize that you're the criminal here," I smile.

He cracks a grin. "Anyways, do you mind telling me _how_ you managed to get in an accident?"

"Well," I exhale deeply, "I was at your mom's at first."

"Why were you with my mom?" he frowns.

"Because… I thought you hated me," I mutter back, recalling how traumatized I had been before.

He actually laughs. A soothing sound to my ears. "Trust me, Sakura; I'll never be able to hate you without still loving you. If that makes sense," he smiles.

"It makes perfect sense," I grin, feeling happier by the minute. I almost forget that I'm hooked up to an IV and bandaged all over. "So, anyways, I had a talk with your mom, and I felt much better, so I came home… and then Eriol called me up and told me about you not having your CD, so I decided to take it to you."

He freezes. "Are you telling me," he says slowly, "that you got run over… trying to give me my presentation…?"

Oh no. He's going to hyperventilate… or have a heart attack. "Not exactly," I say hastily, "I gave it and then I sort of stepped onto the street without thinking…" Syaoran gapes at me disbelievingly, completely speechless. It looks like the shock is beyond words. Or maybe just the stupidity of it. Maybe he thought someone was trying to murder me by running me over with a car. So I decide to quickly change the topic. "Anyways, I've made a resolution for both of us…"

It takes him a moment to recover. "And?"

"I think we have to have a big talk about our pasts," I smile, "And we'll have to work to fix some little problems we have…"

He sighs, "Whatever you say."

At that moment, the door bursts open, and Syaoran and I both jump.

"SAKURA, SAKURA!"

"OUR LITTLE YING FA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Syaoran's four sisters and mother walk in, the sisters all rushing to my bedside. They instantly grab Syaoran and begin to shake him violently.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" one screams.

"It's all your fault, stupid little brother!"

"I'm ashamed of you, little wolf!"

Yelan decides to ignore all of her children and comes over to me, setting down flowers on the table. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good, thanks," I grin at the sight of Syaoran fuming at his sisters.

"Honestly, women! Get a grip of yourselves!" he snaps.

"_Women_? Address us with respect, you brat!" one smacks his head.

He retaliates by calling upon his mother. Oh God, he's acting like a little boy, like that one time he had a fight with his mom. That was hilarious. That's one thing I will never forget. "Mother, can you please tell them to be_ quiet_?"

I giggle, and immediately regret it. That just strained my pressured lungs even further.

After a while, Yelan and the four sisters leave, and Syaoran goes out to see them off. I sigh. I'll have to tell him about how Emily and Brendon were in on everything… and tell him he doesn't need to stress out about that deal anymore. Everything's calming down.

I feel much better.

And I'll feel even better when I can breathe properly.

I'm about to page the nurse for some water when the door slams open one more time. I turn to it and freeze. Oh shit.

It's Emily.

That bitch.

"So," her nostrils flare, "You're awake now."

I look back at her. "What do you want?"

She throws a magazine on the table beside me. "How dare you portray me to the public as some jealous little ex!"

I blink. "Come again?"

"Don't play innocent; who else could it be?" her voice rises in fury, "I know that Brendon told you about everything! How _dare _you just…"

"What the hell's going on here?" Syaoran's firm voice rings out. He strides into the room and frowns at Emily. "Are you out of your mind? She's obviously not in the right state to be shouted at!"

She makes a savage gesture towards me, "This girl just ruined my public image!"

Syaoran looks as if he wants to ask, "What public image?" but he keeps it to himself. His eyes come onto the magazine's headlines. "_Jealous Ex Emily Lauren…_ What's this about?" he flips it open and quickly scans through it. Then his eyes widen. "Are you serious? You think Sakura told the press this crap?"

"Brendon told her everything, so who else could it be?" Emily scoffs.

There's a pause. "Wait, so…" Syaoran flips through the magazine once more, "You basically hate Sakura because I love her, and you wanted to get back to her… by taking those pictures of your boyfriend touching her, and selling it to the press?" he looks at her incredulously, "AND you made him delay that deal I had with his company?" He's positively gaping at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Do you think I felt alright, being dumped for _this _stupid girl?" she yells at him, "She's beyond clueless, and she's clearly not anything special!"

I flinch, hurt by the sudden insults. I look over at Syaoran.

Oh my God. He looks_ livid_. I'm scared. He's going to kill someone with that face.

Emily continues on, oblivious to Syaoran's expression. "Why the hell did you even marry her? What does she have that I don't?"

Oh my God. What if he realizes that he made a mistake? I feel a sudden, dreadful chill. But I try to force that feeling away. I need to trust Syaoran. He told me he loved me. And I need to believe that he does.

To my surprise, Syaoran gives a very icy smile. "She has everything that you don't have," he answers.

She gapes at him. "_What_?"

I can't help but smile, a warm feeling flooding through me.

"I don't need to tell you every single detail, do I?" he's growing more irritated by the second, "But the thing is, I love her more than I'll love anyone else in the world. That's why I married her, and that's why we're still together."

"But she clearly is a waste of your time and money!" she yells at him, "I bet you anything that you guys will divorce soon enough, and then-"

Oh damn. Syaoran's expression is so steely and cold it gives me the chills. I think Emily finally realizes this too, because she stops talking.

"Don't talk about her like that," he says dangerously, "Don't talk about _us_ like that."

Emily seems to regain her voice. "Who in the right mind would choose her over me?" Wow, someone's bitter.

"_Anyone_ in the right mind would choose Sakura over you!" he scowls and glares at her, his voice as deadly as a machine gun. "You really want to know why I broke up with you? I broke up with you because all you wanted from me was sex and fame! I don't think I can say that I really even loved you! Then I met Sakura, and I fell in love with her. Then I realized that I made a mistake, agreeing to go out with you," he smirks, "Are you happy now?"

She gapes at him. "You… you…"

"Get out of here, Emily, and don't bother us again," he looks at her, "Or I just might pass the details of our conversation to the media."

Emily glares at him, then at me. And then she dashes out of the room. So long, Blond Bitch Longlegs.

Syaoran comes over to me and I hug him as tightly as I can. I feel like nothing can get past us anymore. I kiss his lips and ponder. "I wonder how that story made it to the press? I'm pretty sure Emily or Brendon paid the people there to keep quiet."

"Oh, I know who gave the story away," Syaoran smirks, "But I'm not going to tell you until you get out of here. That person wouldn't want me telling you just yet."

I pout. "Spoilsport." He laughs and touches my cheek affectionately. Then I realize something. "So you knew about everything already?"

"I heard it firsthand from our secret information provider," he smirks, "And believe me, I'm going to pound that bastard Brendon the next time I see him." His smirk turns into a grin. "By the way, I loved how you punched him in the face."

I grin back in reply, burying myself in his arms. He's such a good actor; putting up a show like that, making _me_ believe that he didn't know anything at all just to scream at Emily more dramatically. Or maybe he was just making sure. Who cares. He's a way hotter and better actor than anyone I know.

I feel really happy. I _am_ really happy.

Then, suddenly, my eyes come to the trash can. And to my horror, I see my broken Miu Miu heels in them. The shoes that I bought by going through all the trouble of using my code-red secret credit card. I nearly scream, but I stop myself. That doesn't matter anymore. Syaoran's right here with me, and he's worth at least a million of those shoes.

Not only that, I could make him buy me another pair of better, cuter shoes.

-

-

* * *

- 

**Chapter 14 – Shopaholic's Miu Miu Heels - End**

-

-

So, Sakura did NOT die… she was hit just off the sidewalk, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been… And no, it was not Emily or Brendon driving that car, because both of them are too cowardly to actually commit murder. I mean, come on. Let's get real… However jealous Emily may be, she's still just a girl, not a psychopath. And the press present did hear what Brendon said to Sakura, but he paid them money to not release it… But someone else gave away the story… Any idea who that might be:D

**The epilogue and new story previews coming up in the next update!**

Oh, by the way… that part where Syaoran acted like an immature seven-year old… is in "In the Shoes of a Shopaholic," the prequel to this. I think that part was pretty cute, if I may say so myself :P

Loved it? Hated it? Please drop me a review! ♥

I take everything; short reviews, long reviews, constructive criticisms and flames! Though for the latter I'll probably ignore if it's not a GOOD, reasonable one. I haven't yet to receive a flame for this story or the prequel, so it'll be interesting if I do get a flame before this story ends :) I think I'll complete this story exactly on the 29th, just to make it awesome like that. Maybe I'll post the epilogue sooner, and then update it with the new story previews on the 29th.

**Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ♥**

And if you want, sign up for my notify list - http://waltzalone(dot)notifylist(dot)com/fanfic(dot)html

-

* * *


	15. Epilogue: Shopaholic After the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the Shopaholic series.

**-**

**Summary:** (sequel to In the Shoes of a Shopaholic) Shopaholic Sakura is back! And this time, she's armed with a gorgeous diamond ring… because Syaoran proposed to her! Sakura is thrilled – so many choices, from Chanel to Vera Wang… But soon, her marital bliss is overshadowed by the cons of marriage – and she's not sure if it really _is _fab being married.

-

-

http://waltzalone(dot)notifylist(dot)com/fanfic(dot)html – my mailing list

Thanks for all those lovely reviews and your patience!!**♥♥**

And someone pointed out that I always say things in detail in the author's notes. This is just to CLARIFY things. Everything is IN the story, or implied – I'm just making sure that everyone understood where I was trying to get at. I would never explain things in the author's note that I didn't include in the story, unless it was insignificant or just an extra detail.

**ANYWAYS, this is the last chapter of Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**It's just before this story's first year anniversary… Wow, I've worked on this for an entire year… that seems so long. Anyways, thanks to all my readers who read my story, although it did take a while to get this point. You guys rock. And I hope you read my upcoming new stories… and follow with that, as well. Please do :)

Add me to your author alerts and be ready! Hahah…

**I will be updating the preview of my new story tomorrow.** So be sure to check it out! That way, this will be like _In the Shoes of a Shopaholic, _where I posted the preview of this story at the end, _and_ I'll be able to end the story right on the one year mark.

So, here you go: the long-awaited epilogue of Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle. Once again, thanks to all of you… and stay tuned for my new, upcoming projects.

_- Love, Waltz Alone_

* * *

- 

-

…, … … … … … … ,…

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle**

**Epilogue – Shopaholic After the Storm**

…, … … … … … … ,…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ok. Don't panic. Do NOT panic.

It's all about just taking a deep breath, letting it out, and swallowing a big gulp of coffee.

I quickly type a few concluding lines to my article and click 'print.'

_YES!_ I did it!

I rush to the big desk at the end of the office and place the paper in the box labeled '_Fashion_.'

It's been five months since I got into that car accident. I am now a journalist for _Flare_ magazine's fashion column – I give fashion tips and judge celebrity's clothes. And let me tell you, this is one fun job. Although I may point out that the deadlines are a bit too close to one another…

But I really like this job. It's just… _me._ When I told Syaoran I was quitting as his secretary, he took it better than I thought he would. He just told me that there will be no better one to replace me, and that we won't be able to fool around in the office as often. The latter almost made me not take this job, but I resisted the temptation.

Things have considerably calmed down after that article about Emily came out. Everyone just decided to forget about all those troubles Syaoran and I went through, saying that it was all because Emily was an overly jealous girl, desperate to get Syaoran back. Let me tell you, she has not dared to show up in front of us since then.

Oh, and guess who spilled the secrets to the press?

None other than Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, nee Daidouji.

I nearly forgot that I told her everything before I got into that car crash… She showed up while I was still in the hospital with a few magazines, all with their covers screaming out _EMILY, THE JEALOUS EX!_ "This is my present to you," she had grinned, "I decided to let the Blond Bitch Longlegs go through hell."

I love her. She's the bestest of the best.

Not only had she given me the best gift, but she also taught me how to cook and clean properly while my leg and arm were still recovering. So now, I can cook and clean without breaking anything! Well… everyone makes mistakes, and I drop a few plates here and there, and I sometimes get burns and cuts, but that's not the important thing.

The important thing is that Syaoran and I haven't had a fight in months. Well, except for that one odd argument… or two… But anyways, we haven't screamed at each other like we did before. That's a big improvement, if you ask me.

I've also given away some of the wedding gifts that we received… They were unnecessarily overcrowding the kitchen… I'm also getting over my miscarriage, little by little. Come on, these things happen, and I wasn't ready to become bloated like some obese person anyways. Not to mention the morning sicknesses and mood swings.

Oh shoot, look at the time. Syaoran's supposed to be taking me out for dinner tonight, and I need to go evaluate his new secretary… and receive a free coffee from her.

-

-

-

"Hey," Syaoran smiles and kisses me, "I just need to wrap up a few things… I'll be ready in a minute." He disappears into his office again.

I casually turn to the new girl sitting at my old desk. I start from the shoes. Always the shoes. She's got a decent pair of Nine West heels… though may I point out that Nine West isn't even considered a designer brand, compared to the maker of _my_ shoes, Chanel. She's got alright legs, I guess, except she could really use a tan. And as for her skirt…

I stop myself from judging any further. Remember, I'm a grown woman. I've matured now, and I know that the way a girl dresses doesn't reflect her personality… Though it may help. And I can't help that I'm now a fashion columnist, and that the critical evaluating just comes to me naturally. Besides, this is good practice for actually judging celebrities. Anyways, I turn myself away from her and repress every other comment I have on her clothes. I just decide to make myself a free cup of coffee.

-

-

-

Syaoran actually didn't take that long in his office.

Now he's brought me to the fab restaurant near Madison Square Garden, and we've had the most delicious calamari, addictive wine, juicy steaks and deserts. Honestly, I should be on a diet. I should stop eating this chocolate cake. But then again, I have been on a "diet" for the past five years… and my weight has stayed pretty much the same for those years.

"So, how's your new job working for you?" Syaoran asks, sipping his wine.

"It's actually really fun," I grin, "And it's much more relaxed, since my boss doesn't shove me into walls and desks every day, unlike a certain someone."

He smirks, "I know you loved it and you miss it."

"Whatever," I stick my tongue out at him, "What's new with you?"

"Well, that deal has finally been finalized and signed," he exhales deeply, "And I'm very, very excited to say that the bastard Brendon has been fired," he gives a victorious smirk and I laugh. Serves him right, that butthead. Emily's been served too – she's kept quiet ever since that article came out.

"Anyways," he continues, "Now that I'm free from the clutches of those mad businessmen," he smiles, "I can go on a vacation, alone with you. And let me tell you, I haven't been on a vacation for the longest time."

I blink. Syaoran Li, the work-a-holic, voluntarily taking time off from his work. And chickens will fly. I glance up at the ceiling to make sure they're not. Then I grin broadly. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," his smile grows wider, "And I thought, what better vacation is there than a honeymoon?" He produces two tickets from his pocket and hands them over to me. I take them excitedly and stare at it. I had completely forgotten about our postponed honeymoon. And Syaoran was planning it all along. I'm the happiest girl on Earth.

"Oh my God," I gasp, "_England_?" I nearly pass out.

"I figured you'd like it, seeing as one of the most famous shopping centre is there," he laughs.

"Oh man, England! Harrod's, maids, Brit accents and Harry Potter! Maybe we can even meet the Queen!" I squeal. This is so exciting. Harrod's is famous for the posh bathrooms with all those maids. I could buy also buy a wand, just to be prepared in case another Blond Bitch Longlegs comes along. Then I could Avada Kedavra all of them into oblivion. Mwhaha. And maybe I can visit the castle and have tea with the Queen, and then stop by at Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum and have our wax figures made!

He just chuckles and takes my face in his hands. "Seriously, Sakura, never stop being you," he says before kissing me.

I cock my head to the side and smile. "Sure," I reply and kiss him back.

My life rocks.

My husband loves me, we're finally going on our honeymoon (to England!!), and we're both very happy. This is awesome.

Now, it would be even more awesome if Syaoran would agree to buy me new shoes to make up for my broken Miu Miu ones… I'll just have to persuade him into getting me a pair in England… somehow. Syaoran's got a soft side for my infamous puppy pout.

So I happily start to picture the two of us in England, me having purchased my new wand and Syaoran grinning broadly while holding up more than twenty carrier bags labeled with designer logos, calling my name and showing me the cutest, most fabulous heels he's got me as a surprise.

Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

-

-

-

**What to Buy in England**

- shoes, shoes, shoes

- wand

- something for Syaoran

- something for Tomoyo

- something for Eriol

- something for Danny

- something for me

- Shakespeare stuff… his house is there, sooo…

- a wax figure of Syaoran and me from the Wax Museum (one set to be displayed, one set to be shipped home)

- miniature red double-decker bus (and we have to go on the real thing)

- souvenirs - lots of them.

- Clothes. Clothes. Clothes.

**- REMINDER:** don't hold back spending because this is a one-time thing that's probably not going to happen that often!!

-

-

-

* * *

**Epilogue – Shopaholic After the Storm – End**

**Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle - End**

-

-

-

HURRAY! This story's done! Thank you for reading and supporting me.

I feel good. I've finally completed this story. It took longer than expected, but I finished.

Oh, by the way, the phrase "Always the shoes," when Sakura was giving the Onceover to the new secretary, is a direct reference to the prequel. :) And… the wax museum is an AWESOME place. I loved my stay at England… Shakespeare's house, the fish n' chips, the bus… it was the best time ever. I also vividly remember Harrod's... best place ever.

**Oh, and there is currently no sequel planned for this story.** After all, this is a sequel to another story… I think it's time for me to start a fresh, new story and expand my world of writing. :) So, this is a goodbye to Shopaholic Sakura... but who knows, if I come up with another decent, original plot outline, maybe there might even be a third one. You never know... This series is really special to me, since it's gained alot of unexpected popularity, and I've actually enjoyed writing it. Not only that, it's actually pretty original, since no one before me wrote a Sakura story like this... I think. I hope. Yeahhh...

Anyways, as I mentioned before, the story's over, but like a typical book, I will post the preview of my upcoming new stories **tomorrow.** _**SO COME BACK AND CHECK IT OUT TOMORROW!**_

Can I count on you guys to keep reading my new stories? I think I can :)

**Once again, THANK YOU, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ♥**

**읽어주셔서 감사합니다! ありがとう ございました! Thank you:D**

_- Love, Waltz Alone_

* * *


	16. Vampire Hunter Sneak Preview

**Disclaimer: **The characters of CCS belong to CLAMP. The idea of this plot and this kind of future world belongs to me, Waltz Alone.

**Author's Note:** Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle is now officially complete! The title of my new story: Vampire Hunter. I hope you guys like it. If I get warm enough responses, I will continue with this. If not... I don't know. hahah... and YAY!! This story has reached its 600-review mark, along with its one-year anniversary! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing... :)

Oh, and guess what? I'm planning to goto New York this summer XD

It would have been helpful to go during the process of writing this fic... but now I will get to evaluate myself on how I portrayed the Big Apple. I am so excited. Mwhahaha. Anyways, here's your sneak preview :)

**UPDATE:** "Vampire Hunter" has been uploaded!

-

-

**Short Summary:** Syaoran gazes at me with shame and struggle. I close my eyes and pull him towards me. "Let's commit something unforgivable…" With that his sharp teeth plunge into my throat, filling the air with the scent of blood…

**Full Summary: **Sakura is a Vampire Hunter in a future world where scientists have tampered with human DNAs to create half-humans. Five years ago, every experimental half-human broke free from the labs and cells, blending into the human population. Therefore, it is now up to the Hunters to track them down and kill them. Sakura believes it is right to hunt down vampires… until a horrifying incident awakens her from the pretence of it all – she slowly uncovers the truth behind how and why half-humans were created, and why they escaped. With fellow Hunters and half-humans hot on her tail, she sets out with her partner, Syaoran, with a goal to discover the truth and define what's right and wrong.

**Genre:** Romance / Drama / Action / Adventure (plus bits of humor, of course :D)

-

* * *

- 

**+Vampire Hunter+**

**Chapter 1 Sneak Preview**

**-**

"The guilty one is not he who commits the sins, but the one who causes the darkness."

_- Victor Hugo_

-  
-

It is 3000 A.D. – the Era of Chaos. The world is completely different from what it was in the past. Cities, towns and villages in every country have their own "time"; some cities are composed of up-to-date technology, some towns use concepts and knowledge from 2000 A.D., and other villages rely on ancient traditions and knowledge. However, half-humans such as vampires and werewolves were becoming a threat to everyone, regardless of where they lived.

As technology advanced, scientists were able to alter DNAs of human beings to become "special." This caused riots across the world, led by those who opposed such scandalous experiments. The scientists never revealed the reason for creating these "creatures." Consequently, on a fateful day known as the Crimson Night, every half-human held captive in the labs and cells broke free, killing and destroying everyone and thing in their paths. Many lives were lost, and most of the research done in the labs was destroyed. So, these half-humans now roam freely among us, unnoticed – until their monster side consumes their human sides. It's been five years since these creatures escaped.

And it is the duty of "Hunters" to track down dangerous half-beings and ensure they don't harm civilians. I, Sakura Kinomoto, am a specialty Hunter – I specifically target those who crave for blood. I am a Vampire Hunter.

-

* * *

-

**Author's Note:** This is the opening part of the first chapter... that's why it's pretty short. I don't want to give away the entire chappie, soo... But I think this is pretty descriptive and gives a clear overview of the story. It will be written in Sakura's POV, by the way.

How was that for you guys? I'm trying to shake off my "Shopaholic Sakura" writing style for now, since I've wrote in that style for a long, long time. I think it's time for a change. I'll try this kind of story, and if it doesn't work out, so be it. But I think I could manage, with some support from my readers!

But I'm pretty sure I'll make another **love comedy** story of CCS, hopefully much funnier and more original than the Shopaholic series... This is just to sort of take a rest from my love comedy phase and try different styles of writing to improve myself. I hope a new idea comes to me soon... Maybe I'll morph all the loose plot ideas into one, big story... Hmm.

So, please review and tell me what you think!

Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle is officially complete now!

Thank you :)

**UPDATE:** "Vampire Hunter" has now been uploaded!


End file.
